


听愿

by murdmoudi



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 97,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdmoudi/pseuds/murdmoudi
Summary: 你的爱，是天底下，最锋利的刀。魔刀出鞘，亲人祭血。他是武林中人人谈之色变的杀人恶魔，所到之处无不血流成河，手沾百条人命，身负血海深仇。他不曾把仇家放在眼里，更从不忌惮与人结仇，靠着那把旷世宝刀以及驾驭它的本领独步天下。他放荡多情，多少人对他托付终生，却终于死在他的刀下。他这个人，还有他那把刀，你若是看到了，听说了，可得躲得远远的。他是三教九流都又爱又恨的人。人们迷恋他的绝艳花容，窈窕身姿，却又不屑他的鄙陋招数，歹毒心肠。他游走四方，东招西惹，柔情无限。多少人因他妻离子散，家破人亡，却始终心向往之，耽溺其中。你走在街上，留意有没有这么一人，身后私语中赞颂声溪骂声追捧声忿忿声应有尽有，结识他，定要慎之又慎。有人说，这两个人，如果一辈子不相遇，也许一切都会好很多…也有人说，非也…总之现在，连那把刀也不知去向了。从前知道他的人，无非是为他那把闻名江湖的刀。而现在还记得他的人，大概都是知道那样一个故事，故事里，他的杀人成性，他的嗜血无情，他的刀，他的爱，他的他…听愿…不听怨！





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
朔京城的郊外有一大片野林，由于其中树木过于繁盛，在正午时分林中也格外阴翳，再加上其中岔路甚多，又四通八达，覆盖极广，是各路人士隐藏行踪，做些不为人知的秘事的首选之路，莫说撞见什么被灭了口，就是被误伤致死的也大有人在，没点本事傍身的，可万万不敢在此行走。  
这日傍晚林中如往日般静谧无人，只两个身影穿梭其中，细看竟是一男一女，那男子一手揽着女子的腰，靠着一人之力却速度极快，而两人神情也无一丝紧张之感。  
“崔郎，这是去哪里的方向，你走得那样快，可别跑错了路。”女子嘴上调笑着，看着男子的眼神无限媚意。  
“怎会？你嫌快就闭上眼，等你一把眼睁开，咱们就到了朔京城了。”男子倒是看不出神情。  
“崔郎，我怎么觉得不对劲呢，是不是…林子里有人！”女子脸色一变，惊叫出声。  
崔珉豪随即停住了脚步。   
“呵呵，诸位跟了崔某一路，想必都已累极，敛不住气息了吧，不然诸位都是英雄豪杰，怎会连我一个略通武学的情妇都能发现你们的行踪，好了，不必再躲藏了。”  
话音刚落，从旁边的树上，草丛里，陆陆续续走出竟有四五十人。  
珉豪笑得灿然，“每年都是这么大阵仗，承蒙各位抬举，崔某惭愧，只可惜，又要麻烦大家白跑一趟了。”  
“崔珉豪！休要得意，你已大限将至了！”“珉豪小儿快快拿命来！”“你这个杀人魔，我要你为我女儿偿命！”众人被他二人发现行踪已是羞恼不已，又听他口出狂言更是无法容忍，不少人立刻咒骂开来。  
“列位好汉替我作证，今日不手刃崔贼，为我家十六口报仇，我誓不为人！”  
“崔珉豪，如今你年劫已至，没了那把魔刀，看你还有什么本事，能躲过我们这么多人手中的刀！”  
珉豪一直看着他们没有作声，听到这一句才仿佛勾起了兴趣，“哦？他们在说你呢，听愿。”  
他话音刚落，腰间一把长刀竟自己脱出鞘来，浮在了空中，只是十分摇晃，好像在忍耐着什么。  
一群人里有的不禁小声嘀咕起来，“那魔物已如此狂躁，竟还能被他操控…”  
“你们知道每年的这个时候，听愿最不听话，所以年年想尽了办法要在我最弱的时候杀我，可这么多年过去了，你们不是都没成功吗？”又是不屑地一笑，“寻仇的人倒是换了一拨又一拨，我好心奉劝你们，不要白费力气了，死的人越来越多，你们还是要都算在我头上。何况…”他一把将女子提到跟前，竟是从停下脚步起就紧紧抓住了她的脖领一直不曾松开，“嫣儿，你曾说，待我如至亲，连命都可以给我是不是？”  
女子眼中还犹疑着，“崔郎……啊！”  
珉豪动作快得所有人来不及反应，待定眼看去，他手中长刀已狠狠地刺入她的胸口！  
“该是你兑现的时候了。”珉豪温柔地对着怀中渐渐没了生气的女子说着。  
女子的血液顺着伤口淌出，也不落下，却是顺着插在胸口的刀锋流，仿佛被那刀吸去似的。  
众人皆是脸色大变，没了刚才的气势，脚步先是后退，然后转头飞奔起来。  
“居然又没来得及…”“听愿刀要醒了，又被他得逞了，魔头要杀人啦！”“快逃命吧，留得青山在不怕没柴烧！”“崔珉豪你等着，来年今日便是你的死期！”  
珉豪看着他们狼狈的样子哈哈大笑，随手把那女子的尸身抛在地上，只见那听愿刀周身放出红光，飞到空中不再似刚刚那般不稳，仿佛有了自己的意识般得意。  
“去吧，把他们都杀光。”珉豪声音不大，耳语般的，语气却听起来如同鬼魅，尤其，这话的意味，是确确实实的恐怖。  
听愿刀飞得又快又准，一瞬间便挡住了跑得最远那人的去路，利刃一挥舞，斩杀的竟是一片的人，一时间，树林里血流满地。  
珉豪站在那一动不动地等着，身后全是刀剑相碰的声音和人的惨叫声，看来这次来的人真是不少，饶是听愿也要费半天功夫。  
待林子里终于静下来，完成任务的听愿又飞回珉豪腰间的刀鞘里。  
“麻烦解决，该进城了。”

朔京是当今除都城外最为富庶的城市，许多如今覆盖全国的大商户当初都是在这里发的家。就是寻常百姓生活也要比其他地方优越，文人雅士多在此隐居，风味是都城无法比的，而更为人称道的是，朔京也是江湖人士聚集之地。  
白天的集市甚是热闹，可今天整个街巷的氛围，都因为那个正走在路中央，一身黑衣发丝凌乱满面煞气的人，变得肃穆起来。  
“来碗面。”随便找个铺子坐下来，好像知道对方不敢向他要钱似的，边说边在桌上扔下几枚铜板。  
小二大气也不敢喘，哆哆嗦嗦去拿那钱，没拿进手里反而碰到地上去了。  
“娘—你看那…唔。”小孩指着他话还没说完便被身边的妇人捂住了嘴，抱起来赶快跑走了。  
人们多是被他身上的杀气所震慑，但也不乏有眼力的，看到他腰间的那把刀便默默关紧了门窗。  
“那是？”  
“崔珉豪。”  
“你确定没有看错吗？他来朔京干什么？”  
“我见过他一次不会错。”  
“是他的话，难不成是为了躲仇家？”  
“不，那家伙恐怕已经渡了年劫了，仇家躲他还来不及。”  
“难道，他是来找那个人的？”  
“你还真信了那谣传了。”  
“我还盼着谣传成真呢，让他们俩到一块，互相祸害，也省得到处祸害别人，大伙都没好日子过了。”  
“也对，说不定能借崔珉豪之手除掉他，了了大哥的心愿呢。”

2.  
说起听愿刀，起初它只是一把闻名江湖的旷世宝刀，传说得到它就可以称霸武林，早年间为了抢夺听愿，倒是也掀起了一场不小的腥风血雨，宝刀几经易主。可在二十年前的一场混战中，不知中途发生了什么变故，参与其中的人，回得来的对那次的事情闭口不提，还都狠狠立下毒誓对听愿再无觊觎之心，而更多的人则是惨死当场。一时之间，听愿刀从人人追捧的宝物变成了谈之色变，避之不及的邪物，有好事者不甘心再去探寻，竟都是有去无回，渐渐地无人再提起此事，而听愿刀更是不知落入谁手，销声匿迹了。  
十三年后，当时的武林名门雏阳崔家的门客徐忧不惜以性命做保，昭告天下一个十多年来的惊天秘密！短短十年间，原本人丁兴旺的崔家竟只剩下父子二人，而杀死众多崔家人口的元凶，正是当时崔家的家主，珉豪的父亲。据徐忧口述，他落难之时得崔家救助一直在府上为客，可近些年来崔家总是有夫人小姐离奇死亡，他对此向崔老爷提出疑问后竟被限制了自由，后来更是亲眼看到崔老爷杀死了自己的原配夫人，府中人丁稀少，看管有失，徐忧才终于得以逃脱。  
众人皆是惊骇，这些年来只听说崔老爷在武学上更进一步，从前的对手被他尽数打败，不敢妄动，却哪知从前谦和正直的崔大侠会如此丧心病狂。当时几大帮派的掌门立即召集人手夜访崔府。待众人破门而入，只见崔家老爷已经死在了自家正厅，胸口插着一把长刀，而手握刀柄的，正是崔家幺儿珉豪。  
“那是…听愿刀？”“它不是失踪了吗？难道说当年是落入了崔大侠手里？”听到久未提及的名字，在场的人不禁寒毛耸立。  
还不等众人反应，那把长刀竟直接自己凌空而起，下一刻就冲着他们飞杀而来。后来逃出来的人说，全靠跑得快捡回一条命，若是如今的珉豪操纵听愿，他们当时恐怕全都会死在那里。  
再后来有人搜崔老爷的尸身时，从他怀中找到了半本典籍，这才了解听愿刀的真正威力，也明白了几十年前人们对它又是渴望又是畏惧的缘由。  
听愿刀来历不明，虽是器物却有灵性，被他认作主人的人，只要心中念出所愿处死之人，它便会听从主人的意愿，杀死目标为止，得到它后，可以说再无敌手。而若要成为听愿刀的主人，便只得亲人之血为祭，用听愿刀亲手杀死自己的一个亲人，便可做它为期一年的主人，一年之后，便到了主人的年劫，若想继续掌控听愿，只有再次以自己一名亲人为代价，逾期者，不仅再无权掌控，更会受到刀的反噬，被凌迟而死。  
想来崔老爷自得到听愿后，崔府人员越发稀少，便是他为了继续做它的主人和保命不得已而为之，他不忍杀死最后的幺儿，却不成想珉豪以他为祭，成了听愿新的主人。  
孤身一人却手握魔刀的珉豪一时间成了众矢之的，有的人再次对听愿动了心思，有的人则是想为那日死在他刀下的人报仇，众人只等他年劫到来。珉豪却不知从哪里找来个女子，与她肌肤相亲后在年劫到来之际将其杀死，以祭魔刀，虽然他杀人不眨眼，却生得一副好皮相，又长了张会哄人的嘴，竟从不缺愿以身相许誓死追随的女子，年年如此，到现在已经过了七年。珉豪的仇家越结越多，却始终无人能伤他分毫，更不要提报仇了，珉豪也仿佛对性命没有半分怜悯之心，于是越来越多的人死在他的刀下，人们都称他为杀人恶魔。他手中的听愿更是被视为魔物，传闻更是神乎其神，有人说刀身上附着来自地狱的厉鬼，也有人说它是古战场的孤魂凝聚而成。

“诶，我问你，听说那人这几天在朔京城里，可有此事？”珉豪见人们见他都恨不能躲着走，只有街边那个乞丐非但不躲，还饶有兴味地打量他，便向店家多买了个烧饼丢给他。  
那乞丐接过烧饼，也不似想象中的狼吞虎咽，而是收好在怀里，“多谢，敢问阁下，问的是哪一位。”言谈举止哪里像个乞丐的样子，一双眼睛更是鹰一般盯得珉豪都不由得谨慎了起来。  
珉豪想了想，说，“我来朔京寻的，难道还能有旁的人？”  
“李公子行踪不定，或许阁下可以到会贤阁碰碰运气。”像是早料到珉豪会说什么，那乞丐直接道出了答案。  
“多谢指点，敢问尊姓大名？”珉豪越发觉得此人不简单。  
那人一下子又满是乞丐的无赖做派，“我这生来没爹娘的，没有人给起名的福，我自己编的太难听了，你还是别知道了。”  
“那，后会有期。”  
李珍基看着珉豪走远的背影，他知道，今日这里有他无他，对日后的结果不会有什么改变，生死有命，该来的他想拦也拦不住。

3.  
朔京城东是有名的花街柳巷，其中为首的，便是会贤阁。勾栏瓦肆中不乏女子，更令人流连的却是那些面容俊秀，身姿曼妙的小倌。  
会贤阁内，舞池正中几位女子抱琴而歌，周围的小倌随歌而舞，身上的纱衣薄如蝉翼，一两个舞着舞着，竟转到看客的怀里去了，惹得那看客开怀大笑，一把把的银票往他腰里塞。再瞅来的客人们，楼上楼下的，无不是左揽右抱，坐倒温柔乡里。  
“妈妈，又一个长眼睛不知怎么使的。”最上面的一层，一人独坐于桌前，一袭红衣，满头乌发披散，只额前几缕碎发被随意挽起，面容细看之下竟难辨雌雄。  
一旁风韵犹存的妇人赶紧招呼龟公撵走楼下几个不停用眼睛往上瞄的客人。  
“这趟街上的老鸨子，一个赛一个的，办事愈发的不地道，我来这里听曲是赏你的面子，你要是再老拿着我的名字做招牌，别怪我不念养育之恩。”那人头也没回，语气平静，话倒是说得狠绝。  
锦红赶忙赔笑，“泰民，你这是说哪的话，你要听曲，妈妈我总不能把你整个包起来不让人看不是，至于外面，谁人不知你和咱们会贤阁的关系，哪还用得着我去往出说呀。而且进门的客人我都打过招呼，这两天不懂规矩的人多了些，估计也是跟外面的谣传有关，”又凑近了一点小声说道，“那个魔头，雏阳的那个，来朔京了，好像…是冲着你来的。”  
泰民淡淡一笑，“朔京城里哪个不是冲着我来的？你有什么好大惊小怪的。”  
锦红看他那云淡风轻的样子急了，“那怎么一样，崔珉豪哪能和这些纨绔子弟相提并论，动动念头就能要了人命的！”  
泰民对自己保命的法子颇为自负，听她那话马上不乐意了，“你不信我？我再不济，囫囵个地从他刀下走一圈总是行的。”  
“你可知他看上了你是要做什么？”锦红却是越想越心惊。  
泰民一愣，他怎会不知，只是他不敢深想，一想多了，就好像把心里面最疼的那一块要扯起来似的。他看着锦红，跟自己较劲般地一字一顿地说，“我只会是我自己的，谁都别想得到我。”哪怕是他崔珉豪，也不可能！

珉豪进了会贤阁后四处打量，他刚在外面打听过了，这李公子严格说来不能算是风尘之人，却是这里青楼戏馆的贵人，据说几乎每个馆子都为他留一间上房，他一来，比那馆里的漂亮姑娘还诱人，多少人挤在楼下，只为了能看他一眼，连那平时不好美色的人都不禁为他动了心思。  
好一个李泰民，珉豪先前只听说他是举世无双的妙人，品行却是一塌糊涂，实在志趣相投，才打算结识一番，这下，他更是铁了心这人不弄到手便不走了。  
其他的客人纵是耽溺于酒色，也不得不忌惮珉豪身上的那股凛意，一时都噤了声，琴乐也停了下来。  
楼上锦红自珉豪踏进门便乱了方寸，“泰民，这…”  
泰民看了她一眼，“慌什么，你放心，不会有事的。”  
“在下崔珉豪，慕名而来，愿求得见泰民公子一面。”珉豪声如洪钟，拱手行礼，做派丝毫不失名门之后的风范。  
“哈哈，本公子岂是你想见就能见的！”泰民声如银铃，毫不费力，却令整个会贤阁的人都听得清楚，众人皆是惊诧，单论功力来看，泰民恐怕不在珉豪之下。  
“敢问崔某如何才能有资格？”珉豪依旧谦逊有礼。  
顶楼的围栏上方现出一张美若天仙的脸，一时看呆了众人，珉豪也不得不承认，他就是在那个时候，看着那个突然冒出来的小脑袋，前所未有地动了心。  
“若你身手能赢了我，特许你今晚来我房里共度良宵如何？”  
此话一出，刚刚被珉豪慑得安静下来的氛围又活络起来，众人眼色中多了几丝鄙夷，大有些吃不着葡萄嫌葡萄酸的意味。  
珉豪不再答话，纵身一跃竟直接上了顶楼，围观众人都不禁暗暗叫好。  
泰民倒是没什么惊讶的样子，见他上来便侧身向一旁躲去，一个跟头跃去好远。珉豪很是欢喜，迈步追去，心想他该不会真的以为自己赢不了他吧，这绝无可能。  
二人兔起鹘落，衣袂翩翩，绕着柱子栏杆上下翻飞，你追我逃，一时间也是十分纠缠不清。锦红早已大惊失色，下面看的人也都看着连说闲话都顾不上了。  
泰民趁众人不注意间扯断了根绳子，从楼顶落下一缕缕原本作为装饰的红绸子，他一身红衣，穿梭其间似乎与红绸融为一体，迷惑对方。迎面而来数缕红绸，珉豪一下子也有些招架不住了，只得抬手，掌风似利刃般，大片断裂的布条落下。试探够了，珉豪下了狠心，非要抓住那人的衣袍不可，故意卖了个破绽，引那人回了顶楼，猝不及防地靠近他，手伸到那人耳后，等二人再分开，珉豪手上已多了一绺断发。  
“这下是崔某赢了吧？”珉豪边问着把头发还上。  
“你把我当个女人调戏吗！”泰民气极，扭头就走。  
“在下失礼，可公子也该兑现承诺。”珉豪忙追上去，等两人拐进里面楼下人都看不着的地方，又凑近他耳边小声地说，“再说你从刚才，说话也好，用的招式也好，不都是如女人一般？可不能怪我…”  
泰民见他这么说，愣是把火气都压了回去，却也没再开口。  
珉豪再次见礼，“崔某慕名而来，只为…这世上，恐怕只有你，能懂我的孤独。”  
“呵，孤独？崔大侠柔情似海，多少良人仰慕，多少佳人为伴，你会孤独？恕李某愚昧，我不懂…”泰民表情变得凄冷。  
“你不懂吗？你或许只会觉得可笑罢了，笑我是像你一样的可怜人。”  
“…你到底想要做什么？”泰民皱着眉看着他，刚才的从容全无。  
珉豪迎着他的眼光，略微低头冲着他，两人的脸离得很近，“你不喜欢我？”  
“嗯，不喜欢。”珉豪还像要分辨他是否说谎般盯住他的双眼不放，泰民却没有任何躲闪，说的，确是真心话。  
“君子一诺千金，你说的今晚，别忘了。”  
撂下这最后一句，珉豪头也不回地走出了会贤阁。

4.  
是夜，泰民慵懒地卧在床榻上，听见叩门声，随意道了句“进来”。  
进门的是位衣着华贵，略微发福的中年男人，双手捧着个布包，里面不知是什么东西。  
“呦，怎么是杜员外，大晚上的来我房里做什么，这要是让人看见了，我倒是不怕，坏了员外的名声李某可担当不起啊？”泰民面上惊讶的样子，身子却丝毫未动，一只手都顺着床沿垂下来了。他自己做得相当的随意，那姿势在别人看来却十分的诱惑，那杜员外进了门还端着，却仍忍不住向他身上瞟。  
杜员外很是明白他的意思，一脸讨好的笑，“泰民，你放心，我来的时候小心极了，没人看见。”  
泰民轻哼了声，也不看他，“那行吧，还不快拿来，磨蹭什么…”  
杜员外忙打开手中的布包，献到他眼前，是一块彩色琉璃雕成的蟾，比拳头稍大些，做工十分精致。  
“到底说是你啊，真能弄到这好玩意儿。”泰民一手直接拿过，收到了身后。  
“当初这宝贝可是我花了大价钱的，我把它给你，等于是把自己的心肝都给你了，泰民，你看，今天是不是…”杜员外说话间眼睛就没离开泰民领口间若隐若现的胸脯，几乎就要上手摸去。  
泰民笑得格外放肆，一脸不明所以的表情，“是不是什么？还有我要你的心肝做什么？”  
“我们说好了的…”杜员外什么也顾不上了，直接欺身而上。  
泰民先是未动，只等他靠过来，一直垂着的那只手狠狠地抹上了他的脸，那杜员外顿时双手捂着脸哇哇大叫，疼得倒在地上直打滚，泰民这才慢悠悠地下了床，一把扛起杜员外，从窗户扔了出去，泰民这间房所处高度可是不低，那员外又不像练过什么功夫的，这一下得把他摔得够呛了，只听窗外一阵阵的惨叫声。  
房内立柜的门自己开了，珉豪从中走出来，看着泰民一手拿着彩色琉璃蟾欣喜地把玩，刚刚抹过杜员外的那只手无处安放似的支棱在一边。  
“你手上是什么？他怎么一下就不行了？”  
“辣椒面！最普通的东西，想不到吧。”泰民看了一眼自己摊开的手掌，不在意地甩了甩。  
珉豪赶紧捉住他那只甩来甩去的手，放在眼前仔细查看，“这烧不烧得慌啊？还不赶快去洗一洗！”  
泰民看着他十分好笑，走到水盆旁边，把手里的琉璃蟾扔给他，倒是听话弯下腰洗了手。  
“刚才那人明明完全不是你对手，你何至于对他用如此卑劣的手段呢？”  
“我不想和他费那力气，不行吗？”泰民把水珠直接弹到珉豪脸上，冲他伸手，“快还我，好不容易弄来的。”  
珉豪却不搭他的茬，“你每日就是做这样空手套白狼的营生？这玩意可值不少钱了，弄来干什么？”  
“谁空手套白狼了，我好歹出力了呀，”泰民一把抢过东西放到抽屉里锁好，“能让这些大官员大老板把家里最值钱的东西拿出来，可不是一般人能办得到的。”又回头看了珉豪一眼，“你别这么看着我，我虽说没事能在这堆破青楼里混个吃喝住宿，可别的就不行了，手里的钱根本不够花的。”  
珉豪心说大官员大老板都让你这么扔到楼底下了。也罢，算是对于这件事又多了解了一些，点了点头，不甚在意，“想来你求我先等你做完一件要紧事就是这个了，现在也做完了，不如来谈谈咱们俩的‘要紧事’吧？”  
“…你刚刚都听见了，我又不是什么言出必行的人。”泰民瞥了眼窗外，“你看天就快亮了，这晚上早就过去了，你也确实在我房里待了一夜，咱们…就这样吧，还请崔大侠慢走，小的恕不远送。”说完便想要推他出去。  
珉豪顺势抓住了他的双手，“我难道是你随便就能糊弄过去的？”两人便推搡起来。  
“崔珉豪！你别欺人太甚，你再逼我你信不信我…”泰民见实在挣不脱，抬腿就要冲着珉豪的命根子一脚踹过去，可谁知他在想着些什么，动作又突然间停住，搞得自己根本没法站稳，眼看就要摔倒，珉豪眼疾手快地拉住他，不想也被他带得，俩人一上一下，直楞楞栽倒在了地上。  
泰民还没来得及呼痛，就被眼前珉豪放大的脸吓了一跳，一时间一动也不能动了。  
珉豪双手撑地，心下也是一惊，他也没动却是因为看着身下的人出神。  
太…近…了……  
近到这时候做什么都有点理所当然的。  
喘息的声音，甚至心脏“咚咚”跳动的声音都听得那么清楚。  
珉豪专注地看着对方，不由自主地更加靠近他，见泰民急得又想要挣脱，他赶紧小声说，“我不动你！你放心…我…肯定不动…你…”  
珉豪小心翼翼地放低身子，把自己的脸凑到泰民的脸旁，轻轻贴上去，轻轻地，由下而上蹭了一下。  
然后便缓缓抬起，两人保持在了一个稍微有些安全感的距离。  
泰民觉得自己的脸，从被他蹭过的地方开始，好像被个火星燎了一下似的，有点发烫，乃至渐渐整个脸，甚至耳朵都发起烧来。  
“泰民，我好喜欢你。真的，你知道吗？我在外面，听说有你这样的一个人，我觉得好有意思，我就特别想认识你。第一眼见到你的时候，我发誓我再没有见过更加好看的人了，而且我还，觉得你很可爱…我好喜欢你呀，我好想要你，我…就像现在这样，我想一直和你挨得这么近。”  
珉豪觉得那一刻他肯定是嘴比脑子先运作了，从来没组织过的语言，也没打啵，就这么一股脑地说出了口。  
泰民好一会儿也没说话，他不开口，珉豪就一直陪他等着。  
他眼神波动许久，才仿佛终于找回了呼吸似的。  
“这种话，我听过太多了…恐怕你也说过太多了。”  
“今晚委屈你了，一直躲在柜子里。”  
“你走吧，再也不要来找我。…反正我也有法子不让你找到。”  
泰民说完就闭上了眼睛，躺在地上一动不动。  
珉豪一个字也说不出来，他继续盯着那人的脸，可始终得不到任何回应。他慢吞吞地爬了起来，走之前想了一想，扭头说了一句。  
“抱歉。”

5.  
这回珉豪走在街上，人们倒是不躲着他走了，这不街边就有一小群人聚在一起，好像专门盯着他似的。几个人一看就是富家子弟，不怎么会遮掩地一边看他一边谈论些什么。珉豪也不理会他们，迈步离开，奈何他耳力好，他们说的话一字不落地传到耳朵里。  
“瞧，那不是崔珉豪吗，他从会贤阁出来了诶嘿！”  
“看样子也碰了一鼻子灰。”  
“不是吧，他这号的都没得手，那小贱人到底能看上什么人？”  
“我就说嘛，那李公子一定是喜欢女子！”说这话的是其中唯一的女子。  
“你个小丫头，这有你说话的份吗？”  
“他这算不错的了，之前的哪个是走着出来的？我听说赵家少爷去示好，直接把腿都摔断了，到现在都没好。”  
“去去去，胆子肥了你，敢在背后议论本少爷。”从他们身后过来一人，脚步踉跄，想必就是刚才提到的赵少爷。  
“那您这腿…”  
“没事儿！上回是爷法子没用对，这回我就算不要这条腿也要把小美人弄到手！”  
“感情您还没死心啊。”  
“那是，不过你说这小美人长得这么好，怎么心这么黑啊…”  
“那你问谁去，咱们这有什么缺德事，多半都是他干的。”  
“昨天郭老板的钱庄遭贼了，应该也是他吧。”  
“我听说，他干得最绝的一回，愣是把两个喝醉了的无赖骗到清白姑娘的闺房去了。”  
“妹子，这样你还敢说他喜欢女人？”  
“切，我劝你也赶紧别动不动招惹人家，怎么死的你都不知道…”  
珉豪暗自一笑，看来他所见识的那人的阴损只是冰山一角。

话说珉豪走后，泰民又等了好一会儿确定那人不会再回来，才从地上爬起来，整理好衣服，又看着整个屋子没什么异常才从抽屉里把那从杜员外手里骗来的琉璃蟾拿出来，小心擦拭好，放在桌上，就这么守着它一直到天亮透了。  
“来了就进来吧。”泰民话音刚落，只见一白色人影从窗外飞至，站定一看，竟是一面容清秀冷峻的少年。  
影子为当今江湖上流传的一种秘术，功力高深的人，可随自己心意练出类似于傀儡的人，行走飞快，并可像影子一般隐蔽行踪，更有甚者，能作为目标的影子在身边潜伏一年半载都不会被发觉，这种傀儡人也因此得名“影子”。  
泰民瞅了他一眼，“你主人的技艺更加精湛了，瞧瞧，把你造得更好看了。”又指指桌上，“东西在这，老规矩，先给钱后验货。”  
那少年没有动作。  
“犹豫什么？放心，我们这么久了，没有人出的价钱会比我更低。”  
“主人还是让我把钱带来了，”少年没什么表情，甚至语气都没有变化，边说边掏出一把银票按在了桌上，“可我想不明白，这有什么必要。”  
泰民只见一道白影从眼前闪过，再一看，少年手中的匕首已经横在自己脖子上了。  
“这是你主人的意思，还是你自己的？”泰民神色有些紧张地问道。  
“我只是影子，没有自己的意思。”依旧不带丝毫感情地回答。  
“那可不一定，影子也有开窍的时候。”两句话间，泰民已经镇定了不少。  
见他始终没有迟疑，泰民心下明了，也有了对策，“看来他虽然没有明说，也已经有杀我的意思了，你为他授意而来，大可先试一试再说。”  
“你们看我在这里做得容易，想要杀了我取而代之，可你信不信，没了我这一环，你们这条路根本就走不下去，我手里出去的都是怎样的好货，换第二个人，在这朔京城里，不可能弄来。”  
那少年似还在考量着，泰民一把夺过匕首，“你回去把我的话复述一遍，他自会明白其中利弊。当然你们不愿再合作也没事，我可不愁找不到下家。”  
少年见已然没了胜算便拿过东西，直接化作一道影子溜了出去。

珉豪不喜人多，走着走着就到了僻静的地方。说实话，他是一点想要放弃的想法都没有的。他活这么大，还从没被人这么拒绝过，更何况是他真心喜欢的人。他想或许是越珍贵越来之不易吧，从前那些女子他勾勾手指就能跟在后面赶都赶不走，结果他连人家名字样貌都记不清，反正死了也是死了。  
泰民不许他再去，他便不去触人家的霉头，或许他可以先等一阵子，毕竟是属于他的人，缘分不会至于太浅的。  
他身后的地面滑稽地慢吞吞突起一块，又慢吞吞地朝他所在的方向移去，经过的地方留下一道长长的突起。  
珉豪没忍住，笑了出来，“金钟铉。”  
那突起移到他面前近得不能再近，地面一下子破裂开来，露出个洞，崩得到处是尘土，珉豪也被溅了一头一脸。从地洞中先后钻出了两个人。  
“不行不行，这朔京的土地也太硬了，再钻下去都要把我小范范的头钻破了。”金钟铉咳嗽着揉了揉身边人的脑袋。  
“我说你们两个是不是傻的？”珉豪简直要被他俩笑死，“这里又不是墓道，大大方方走进来就是了，你们把地面弄成这个样子，那大街上的人不会觉得奇怪吗。”  
“还不是你，不是说好约在你雏阳老家吗，怎么突然换了地方，害我俩临时改道。”基范面色十分不善。  
“人嘛，谁没有个牵绊着走不开的地方。”珉豪才想起约见二人的正事，“对了，怎么样，拿到了吗？”  
基范看了一眼钟铉，走到边上没说话。  
“别提了，当初放消息说的那么神，好像真的似的，结果引的好多人去抢，我们俩紧赶慢赶还是去得有些晚，连秦数的人都去了。”钟铉说。  
“秦数？他要听愿的后半本典籍做什么？”  
“为了你呗。他定是想知道听愿还有什么弱点，好让他不再忌惮你。”  
当年夜闯崔府的人里，带头的便是这个秦数的父亲，当时也是与珉豪父亲齐名的大侠，结果那夜死在珉豪的刀下。要说这天下最恨珉豪的人里，秦数肯定要排在前面，近年来江湖人士一次次对珉豪的讨伐复仇活动，多半由他参与组织。  
“我接着说了，我们展开了大战，我和基范差点没死在那，好不容易抢到了手，结果呢，是本假典籍。”  
珉豪闻言倒是很快接受了，“也罢，想来也不是容易能找到的东西，说不定根本没有什么后半本呢。辛苦你们了。”  
基范又说，“若是我们帮你找到破解之法，你可要信守承诺，将听愿刀交与我们。”  
“一言为定。我除了杀人，说话还是算数的。”

6.  
钟铉拉过基范的手，“别这么说嘛小范范，咱们和珉豪朋友一场，帮他点小忙心甘情愿不是吗？”  
基范怒其不争地看着他，“你跟他是朋友，我看你是嫌自己命太长了。”又小声道，“你不是很想得到听愿刀吗，反正无论如何，不行我就直接杀了他给你抢来。”  
珉豪道，“我可听见了。”  
“那怎么一样，我只是想拿它研究研究，过段时间就还回去。我是绝对不会拿来用的，以至亲至爱为代价，我怎么可能舍得我家小范范呢。”钟铉在剩下两个人之间，一会儿看向这个，一会儿看向那个。  
珉豪阴沉着脸色不语，基范直把他推开，“那边儿恶心去。”  
“要是还找不到破解之法，我可能，就有些麻烦了。”珉豪无奈地向两人摊牌。  
基范不明白他为什么这样说，“怎么会，你不是有法子应付吗，好几年都过来了。”  
“这次，我看上个人，我不想杀他。”明明在苦笑，可基范觉得珉豪的笑容里分明还有几丝甜蜜。  
“你要想能活命，就永远不能心软，你不可以真心爱上谁的，不是吗？”  
“所以还是希望能拜托二位。”  
遁入地下前，钟铉又回头说，“对了，那个假典籍上也不是什么有用的东西都没有，上面都是古文字，我们俩穷尽毕生所学也只认出一两句。你试试用点自己的血，说不定能延缓听愿发作。对了，你看上谁了？”  
“李泰民。”

距那日与珉豪初见已过了有些时日。  
江中一艘客船上，泰民独自坐于桌前，低着头出神。  
“阁下可是一个人？不知是否介意我在此落座？”对面坐下一高大男子，眉宇间尽是凛然正气，脊背挺得笔直，却并非刻意而为，一看便是修为颇高，苗正根红之人。  
“我说介意又如何，你不还是已经坐下了。”泰民斜靠在一旁，刚刚打量他一番，便知如此人物定不是凭白接近他，心中已在暗暗计算。  
那人要了壶酒，自己倒了一杯，想要给泰民也倒一杯，被他推辞了，那人也不坚持，端起酒杯，“今日你我有缘，我在此敬阁下一杯，在下郑允浩。”  
泰民听到这名字心下一惊，反应倒是极快，他忙给自己的酒杯满上，直接去那人身边坐下了，“既是敬酒哪有我不喝的道理，想必您就是那侠骨丹心，名扬四海的郑大侠吧，小的有眼不识泰山，不如我先自罚一杯。”  
“只是说着好听罢了，我没觉得我做的哪件事能担起这大侠的名号。”那郑允浩倒是自谦，“不过，似乎阁下并不愿意告知郑某尊姓大名呢…也罢，身在江湖谁没有个难处，我能理解。”  
泰民急忙赔笑，“不是我不愿讲，只是像您这样的大侠哪里用得着劳费心神，记住我们这些个无名小卒呢，今日能公用一桌，已是我三生有幸，还望郑大侠不要嫌弃我看着扫兴。”  
“怎么会呢，你嘴这么甜，来我好好瞅瞅，”郑允浩直接扳过他的下巴凑近了看，“小脸又长得这么俊，有你在，我可是十分的尽兴呢。”  
“不知大侠此行是要往何处去，身边缺不缺人陪伴呢？”泰民环住他的胳膊，献媚地倚在他肩上，语气未变。  
“怎么，难道你愿陪我一程？那我真是求之不得了。”郑允浩看似温柔地轻抚他的耳朵，“可惜在中不在了，要是他还活着，像你这种货色怎么还配近我的身呢。”  
泰民闻言并不恼怒，一扭身几乎要整个趴进对方怀里，“那是那是，当年谁人不知在中大侠是何等的良人，与您当真是绝配。”  
“那你可知，他是怎么死的？”郑允浩此话一出，二人皆未再有动作。  
“我听闻，在中大侠是遭遇了什么意外，江湖上这两年都传言，他是被奸人所害。”  
“那他是被何奸人所害？”  
“是那个臭名昭著的李泰民。”  
允浩看他一眼，随手把他推开。泰民赶快起身帮他斟上一杯，“看看，怎么就说到伤心事了呢，今夜这良辰美景，怎好辜负呢？”  
“这下你还不知我此行是要往哪里去吗？”允浩已无心再与他周旋。  
泰民却是笑得更甚，“郑允浩你玩我呢！明明一早就知道我是谁怎么不直接出手杀了我？我看你们这些名门正派，耍起阴谋诡计来比我还要无赖！”暗自在衣袍上擦了擦手里的冷汗，一下子闪去老远。  
“在中是我的爱人，为他报仇我万死不辞！何况对付你这种小人，我何必讲什么君子道义？”允浩便追他而去，步步皆是杀招。  
以郑允浩的武功修为，被他追杀就是在劫难逃。二人一追一逃，船上的人躲闪不及，这回可是与会贤阁那次和珉豪之间大不相同，泰民一时间已是难以招架，好几次险些丧命于刀下。  
泰民自知不敌，可奈何船上地方太小，他再有本事总不能上了天去，他已逃到船边上，竟是无路可走，眼看着郑允浩一柄长刀直逼他咽喉挥来！  
“金在中死前！”  
情急之下，泰民卯足力气大喊一声，没想到真的令允浩停下了手中的刀。  
“金在中死前，对我说了一句话。”泰民剧烈喘息着。  
“他说了什么？”未放下手中的刀。  
“不，我告诉你了，你照样还是要杀我。”摇头。  
“我怎知你是不是在骗我，别以为你不说我就不会杀你了！”  
“你爱信不信，你大可以杀了我，金在中最后说了什么，谁也别想知道了！他当时说得那么动情，想来也不是对你说的。”最后一句说得恶狠狠的。  
“你！”  
正当允浩犹疑着不知该怎么办时，泰民把手藏到身后，从腰间摸出几只又长又粗的针头，趁他不注意间向他飞掷而去。  
允浩一时没有防备，肩上、臂上几处中了针，见泰民跳到了船帮之上，他再想追去，脚下却突然像踩了棉花似的，手脚不听使唤，一下跌倒。  
泰民善使暗器，但这也不足令他被人称道招数阴损，更大的原因是，他出手的暗器，没有干净的。  
“针上涂的春药，这剂量够你今晚快活的了。”泰民说完便转身越入江中，从水中游走了。

江宽水急，泰民刚刚与允浩打斗间又耗费了太多精力，等他终于看到岸边已经是精疲力竭，勉强爬上了岸，半个身子还泡在水里，实在连起身的力气都没有了。  
周围倒是有些动静，他抬眼一看，不远处似是一男一女在水边调情，等他看清那男子的面孔时，心里忍不住地骂娘。  
得，这得说是他俩缘分未尽呢还是冤家路窄呢。  
“崔珉豪！老子都他妈要淹死了你还给我在这泡妞！”

7.  
珉豪点了个火堆，泰民蜷缩在一旁哆哆嗦嗦地烤着火。  
“诶我说，你把衣服脱了，干得块些。”珉豪看他狼狈的样子颇为好笑。  
泰民风度形象一概都要不得了，打着牙颤摇头吐出了一个字，“冷。”  
“湿着穿在身上更冷，听我的，脱了。”珉豪像是有十足的把握对方会听他的。  
泰民还真的没再反对，解开衣袍扔给了他，留下里衣坚持没脱。珉豪笑着接过来，用两根树枝挑着放在火上烤。  
泰民看看他，似有话要说，又咽了回去，改口道，“你可看着点别着了。”  
“放心吧，”珉豪头都没转，“就算着了我赔你就是。”  
“刚才那，姑娘，谁呀？”泰民怎么都觉得问这话的自己就跟在吃醋似的，面色无端地不自然起来  
“不知道，我哪管得了这么多，反正死都死了。”珉豪无所谓的态度。  
“你杀了人家，连人家是谁都不知道？”饶是泰民都觉得有些过分，瞄了眼江边，也不知那女子的尸体漂了有多远了。  
珉豪瞪着眼分辩起来，“我要是杀一个记住一个，现在脑子早废了。再说我还不是为了向你证明我的清白。”  
“噢你以为你把人杀了你就清白了？你清白在哪呢，我怎么一点没看出来？”泰民白他一眼，转过身不理他。  
“这回真的是那女的非要往我身前凑的，我又没怎么拒绝过女人什么的，就稍微有一点…”珉豪看看他的眼色，又赶紧凑过去辩解，“我可是自打见了你之后，心里就再也装不下别人了…”  
珉豪看他还是不理自己，继续说道，“至于以前嘛，虽然说着不好听，可没那帮女人，我就得被自己这把刀活活剐死。”  
“那以后呢！”泰民大声地质问他，看着他的眼中满是凝重和担忧，“以后你又是如何打算的？”  
珉豪反而笑了，“反正我早晚都会死于刀下，一切听天由命。”  
“反正你不要指望我会信你。”泰民说完又重新扭回去。  
“你别越挪越远啊，”珉豪一把拉住他的胳膊，“又不冷了是么。”  
“我冷死了。”  
这话一说，珉豪立马站起来想要脱了自己的衣服给那人披上，可匆忙之间怎么也解不开腰带，没等对方看得不耐烦了，竟直接把那人抱到自己腿上，双手从后面紧紧拥住他。  
“我说你这次不会躲开。”  
泰民叹了口气。  
“明知是个死结，你为何一定要去扯呢？”

“话说什么人能让你这么狼狈？”  
“我遇上郑允浩了。”  
“怪不得。”  
“前些年就听闻他四处打听我的下落，还好我消息够灵通，好多次都让我躲过了。估计这回是老天爷觉得该轮到我倒霉了。”  
“结果呢，你逃了？”  
“嗯，他找我麻烦，自己也落不得好下场，估计现在正欲火焚身呢。”  
“金在中，真的是你害死的吗？”  
“我自己做的事我不会赖，不过，他应该是我最不愿意去害的人吧。”  
“当时我受人之托，去瑾泉山庄偷盗鬼车尾，却不想落入了他们的圈套，金在中不知为何在那里，也出手拿我，他们用山庄的地牢困我，怪只怪他们自己疏忽，我被困之时顺道抓了金在中进来垫背。”  
“他倒不像那些名门正派满口空话，动不动就什么道义什么胸怀，倒是个能坐下来好好聊天的有趣之人。我俩大眼瞪小眼，聊平生阅历，我跟他说我从小到大做过的得意事，他也跟我说他到过的地方见过的人和事，虽然他说他不认可我的行为，但是说到有趣之处，他也是真心地哈哈大笑。等到没什么可说的时候，已经过了五日，他们还是没有放我们出来的意思，地牢布满了机关，我和他开始一点点试探着，打算自己闯出去，终于有一次我们到了最后一关却不小心触动了机关，我们合力突围，两人都是应付不暇，我发现那关口最多只能容一人通过，情急之下，我偷袭了金在中，避开了机关，逃了出来…我只是怕若我不先出手，他就会用同样的方式对待我，我知道他或许不会，或许我们可以先退一步，再去寻更好的法子，可是万一呢？谁不得为自己着想？我们本就正邪不两立，若我不下了狠心，难道要等着他人背弃任人宰割？”  
“我出来之后回头看他，他身上已尽是创口，可他看着我的时候，竟好像毫不惊讶似的，我不知是不是当时看花了眼，他好像还在笑似得。”  
“后来每次想到他，我都会有点后悔。可若让我重来一次，我还是不会有第二种做法。”  
这段故事讲完，两人都沉默了半天，好一会儿珉豪才开了口。  
“那你拿到鬼车尾了吗？”  
“拿到了，我自己留了一根，给人一根，剩下的都卖了钱，你要是想要，我可以把我那一根给你。鬼车尾能兼用于制药制毒，对提升功力也有益处，我天生散漫，不知多久没好好练过功，它在我手里也顶多是个饰品。”  
“好。”  
“我放在会贤阁了，等什么时候回了朔京，我给你拿来，就当是报答你今天把我从水里捞上来。”  
“好。”

又是好久都无人说话。  
“你从小就住在会贤阁吗？”  
“嗯？哦，不是的，其实我小时候，一开始是乞丐养大的，我们没有固定住的地方，但是整个朔京的街道，都是我们的地盘。我从记事起就跟着他们，这一身坑蒙拐骗的本事也差不多都是跟他们学的。后来有一次我跑得太远，跟其他人都失散了，我不认得路，也不知去哪里找他们，就没头没脑地乱走，当时也不知道自己走进妓院里了，也不知道因为什么被看上了，后来锦红就收留了我。”  
珉豪听到这里呵呵一笑，“想必你小时候就是个美人坯子。”  
“得了吧，我那时成天睡鸡窝里，满头不是粪就是土的。”  
“瑕不掩瑜。”  
“还听不听了你！我表面上装得乖巧，暗地里老是想法往外溜，跟整个花柳巷的妈妈们都混了熟，也就不由自主地学了些取悦人的法子…”说到这里声音有些见小，“后来等我认得整个朔京的路了，我就想回去找养我的那些乞丐，可惜一个都没找着，却碰见了教我武功的师父，再后来我本事越来越大，锦红想管也管不了我了。”  
“那你师傅一定是某位高人吧？”从泰民话中能听出他开蒙较晚，却仍能有现在的功力，他的师父一定不简单。  
“他才不是高人呢，他也是个乞丐。”  
珉豪倒是想到了他见过的一个人。

“我都跟你说了这么多了，那你呢？你从小就到处杀人吗？”

8.  
“泰民，你听说过我父亲吗？”  
“当然，…虽然你父亲和你现在一样身负骂名，可是再往前些年的时候，我记得崔前辈还是名扬四海的大侠。崔家是有名的名门世家，他做家主的时候，为人十分低调，很得人尊重。”  
像是接着他的话，珉豪开始讲起来，“从小父亲一直对我很严格，一直到十几岁的时候，我都接受着比较正统的教育，我想要练好功夫，想要离开家，靠我自己的本事，行侠仗义，我还想超越父亲。”  
“后来有一天我问父亲，大哥去哪里了，父亲告诉我，大哥在外面遇到了野兽，被咬死了。我问父亲，二叔去哪里了，父亲说，二叔喝醉酒，在酒缸里淹死了。我问父亲，姐姐去哪里了，父亲说，姐姐染了急病，病死了。我问父亲，母亲去哪里了，父亲转过身，像个疯子一样地看着我，他全身是血，一手拿着一把刀，一手提着母亲的人头。”  
“我不怪父亲，就像他自己说的，没人能控制对听愿的渴望，能成为它的主人，是实力的象征，是无上的荣耀，有了这把刀，父亲就可以用它称霸武林，天下无敌。他让听愿围着我飞，他抓着我的手去摸听愿，他向我展示他是如何自如地操纵听愿，他说我的本领一定会比他大，他说我一定会做得更好。”  
“有一天，父亲特意把我叫到他跟前，我发现跟在他身后的听愿那日飞得格外不稳，好像下一刻就要冲出去杀人。父亲吧听愿放在我手上让我拿好，可它一个劲地想要逃走，我根本抓不住，我的手一直颤抖着。父亲说‘来呀，好孩子，拿着这把刀穿破我的胸口。’我不敢，我摇着头后退，我吓得几乎要松开手。他对我大喊‘你是我所有的希望！你要继承我所有的武学，从现在起，你就是听愿唯一的主人！’我也不知为何突然不害怕了，我只觉得，我是衬得上听愿的，只有我才配拥有它。我紧紧握住听愿，让它明白是怎样一个强大的人即将成为它的主人，我将它刺入父亲的胸口，丝毫不觉有愧，因为我并未辜负父亲此刻的期望。”  
世人皆以为是珉豪这竖子为魔刀所迷惑，为了掌控它，不惜弑父，可真相竟然是这样，崔父不仅没有杀死幺儿，甚至以自身为祭将魔刀传给了他。  
珉豪最后还嬉皮笑脸地补了一句，“再后来我四处闯荡去，有人恨我恨得牙根痒痒，直骂说，应该让我碰上那个李泰民，到时候还真指不定谁落到谁手里了。然后我就稍做打听，就喜欢上你了，就有了后来我去找你的事。”  
泰民都要被他气笑了，“怎么着你最后都得捎上我是吧？”  
“不过今天我倒是觉得，”珉豪小心地凑近那人耳边，“我要是能早点来找你就好了，我一找到你，就带你去浪迹天涯，谁人都不认识咱俩，我也再不回崔家了，你也不用在朔京，一直一个人…”  
相识不久，这是泰民头一次觉得珉豪是如此的亲切，他甚至有些想要回身去拥抱他，但他并没有这么做，他只是脱开他的怀抱，转过身仔细地看着那人的脸。  
“那是不可能的，那样的话，你和我连像现在这样彼此听闻的机会都不会有，你又到哪里去找我？”泰民觉得自己的眼前染上了一层氤氲，转而又笑了，“是天下先负了你我。”  
二人现下也彻底明了为何总有人将他们相提并论。大半个月里，不过相见几面，却似是极乐意地便向对方吐露衷肠，仅是烤个火的时间，二人就把自己小半辈子的，或许再不会对他人提及的事情告诉了对方，或许多少有些同病相怜，虽然境遇并不相同，但此刻两人对望的眼中，分明闪着些微有些相似的光亮。  
明明他们二人都是实在的坏人，却不由自主地互相怜惜起来，有种冲动，想要立刻将对方带走，再不归来……  
珉豪赌气似的嘟囔着，“我就是找得到你，我就得找到你，你天生就是我的，没的跑的。”  
泰民一下挥去了刚刚的情绪，也同他调笑起来，“照你这么说，我还甩不脱你了是吧？”  
“甩不甩得脱，看你能耐了。”话虽这么说，可珉豪还是一脸的自信。  
泰民顾自烦恼道，“世人老是把我和你放在一起比较，殊不知我跟你根本就不是一个级别的，我哪里敌得过你啊…”  
“敌不过又如何，我是不会伤你的。”珉豪无所谓。  
泰民闻言点点头，“心领了。”

正当二人间有些沉默之时，一道黑影竟突然向他们扑来！还好二人闪避极快，来人应该只为突袭，一击未成便要跑，哪知身手不及二人，当即被按在了地上。那人一身黑衣，连面部也是黑的，仔细看来竟不是用黑布蒙面，而是黝黑的脸上依稀长着五官，这不能是人类的脸！  
“他是影子！”泰民呵道，“咱俩在这坐了这么久，四下毫无动静，没人能那么快，从远处直接飞到你我近前。”  
“能做到让你我都无法防备，他只能是从我们的影子里出来的。”珉豪随着他分析。  
“我也会些造影子法子，如果有影子在身边，应该能发觉。”  
“那他定是藏在我的影子里了，我去朔京之前正赶上年劫，秦数他们的人杀我不成，也许在那时就藏了个影子进去。”  
泰民点点头，“可他只为暗杀而来吗，身手也不行，长得也这么丑，他主人也太不用心了。”  
两人猜出那人是影子却没意识到这意味着什么，那人黑色丑陋的嘴上露出了一抹无法察觉的笑，化作一道黑影飞驰而去。  
“珉豪，这？”  
“与其在这毫无头绪地猜测不如跟上去，看看究竟是来自何人。”  
“可影子的速度不是你我能追得上的。”  
珉豪邪邪一笑，“谁让你去追了？”低头轻唤，“听愿！”  
只见听愿飞冲而去，速度看来不亚于刚刚那黑影。  
泰民吃惊了，“你那刀还能作此用处？”  
“换做别人，它只是块会杀人的铁罢了，”珉豪十分得意，“而到了你家珉豪手里，这魔刀才算彻底成精了。”  
“谁家？你不要得寸进尺！”  
“当我没说不行吗，诶看你还没把衣服穿上呢，我看干了没有…差不多了，给…”

两人等了有好久了，可迟迟不见有任何动静，按说影子能在半盏茶的功夫来回两个城市，听愿的速度应该比他还要快，这会儿功夫该走出有千里了。  
二人心下都有些不安，什么人会在千里之外仅靠一个没甚攻击力的影子偷袭珉豪这样的高手呢？  
恐怕其中有诈！

9.  
二人又加强了戒备，等待了片刻。  
“来了。”珉豪低声道。  
四周渐渐有了动静，不一会儿从远处走来群人，为首的一身白衣，眉宇间有些文质彬彬的。  
“阁下好面生啊。”珉豪盯着那人，阴阴一笑。  
“在下秦数，崔大侠没见过我的人，名字想必还是听过的。”  
“哼，这几年来我遇到过多少次围杀，都是你在暗中谋划，秦公子果然不简单。”  
“比起家父还是差的远了，可惜家父壮年凶死，他过世后，我便只穿白衣，一穿就穿了七年。”  
泰民十分看不过这俩人还你一言我一语地话起家常来，心说怎么打之前先攀攀交情，不过他也打心眼里看不上那秦数，不自觉地就站在珉豪那边呛起对方来，“秦公子真是不容易，为父报仇，猫了这么多年，终于能露出面了，若不是今日被你设计引走了听愿，你怕是还躲在家里不敢出来吧？”  
“呦！”那秦数也不恼，要说羞臊，应该是他面前那两个不要脸的人才是，“我昨日才听说崔珉豪进了朔京城，今天就见到二位一起了，都说物以类聚，我可算是开了眼了，果然美妙！李公子说得没错，我之所以来到你们面前，是因为我确有十足的把握，我养的墨青连话都不会说，却是天底下最快的影子，听愿刀就算能追上他，想必也已到了天南海北，赶不回来了。李公子不如多花心思担忧你那情郎的安危吧。”  
秦数话都没说完拔剑上前，他带来的人也都一拥而上，从江中竟又冒出了四五人，一时将崔李二人包围起来，众人见听愿不在，再没了忌惮，全都下了狠招，要手刃仇人。  
珉豪自察觉到不对，便暗暗唤了听愿回来，只是不知它已去了多远，等它听了自己的传唤再赶回来，怕是还要耗一阵子。不过他崔珉豪能够独步天下又不是只靠一把听愿刀，这次来人还不如上次多，想必是时隔不久准备得仓促，即使没有听愿，他今日也可以漂亮地脱身，若是再带上身边的泰民的话…他刚开始还有些担心他会有点招架不住，不过现下看来，刚刚的担心是多余的了。  
刚才秦数说话间出其不意，手上脚下便先动了起来，可珉豪却发现，泰民竟在他把剑拔出之前有了动作，他长袖一挥，竟撒出去数不清的细小银针，虽被秦数躲过，但后面的人就没那么好运了，被刺中之后接连倒地，不知是中了什么药。先下因听愿不在无所顾忌的众人这下又因为顾忌泰民手中的暗器，一时也近不得二人的身。  
珉豪赤手空拳，却好像手脚上长了刀剑似的，奔他而去的人手中兵器尽数被击落不说，已有两人被他直接拧断了脖子。秦数见珉豪着实不好对付，便一心与泰民缠斗，泰民趁手上得空的空档，双手交叉探入袖中，等一抽出，看清他手上拿的是何物件的珉豪差点没忍住笑出来，还以为他情急之下会拿出何等利器，没想到竟是他平日里戴在手腕上的一对银环…泰民狠狠瞪了他一眼，暗道多亏自己犹豫了一下没抽出袖中的白练，不然这会儿还不被他笑话死。只见一对银环在他手上倒是物尽其用，整个环只有少部分被他用中间二指勾着，不施蛮力，单靠角度速度奇巧，不光将秦数的招数尽数接下，还能时时还击。加上还得防着他会不会放暗器，秦数苦苦不能得手。  
虽然敌众我寡，二人打得有些狼狈，但一来二去还是占了上风，若一直如此下去，秦数一行最终还是会败北而归。会这么简单吗，不惜花费多年时间培养一只极快的影子，引开了听愿，才有今日这样僵持不下的战局，若到头来还是必败…珉豪觉得秦数应该还有后招。  
正这么想着，见乱斗的众人间，忽窜出一道白影，速度极快地冲向自己，又是影子？珉豪心道就是这个了，若他不是心中怀疑多加了小心，此时他正分身乏术之际，那影子一击必会得手。珉豪将将躲过那白影，又险些撞上另一人的暗剑，未等他定心回了神，那白影袭他不成，直接调转了方向，攻向还未有所察觉的泰民。珉豪顾不得还在被围攻，夺了一人的刀便来到泰民近前，一刀狠狠劈向那白影，影子瞬间灰飞烟灭，影子太快，他能做到如此，必须全程使得全力，可这样一来就不得不放弃所有的防御，一下子已露了太多的破绽，秦数见久等的一刻终于到来，拔出藏在靴子里的匕首，直直击中了珉豪的后心！  
这一起一落发生得太快，以致等泰民格开秦数之后的攻击，珉豪已几乎站立不住，泰民急忙将他架在肩上。  
“怎样啊，李公子？我今日使的这招可比得过你？耍伎俩哪能单靠心肠坏，还得有脑子。”秦数令众人停下了攻击，他不知怎的，要杀的人明明是珉豪，可总是在跟泰民较劲似的。  
“我还撑得住，你别慌。”珉豪在泰民耳边轻声说道，他自行封住了经脉，血已经不流了。  
“是吗？”被秦数听到了，而他一开口，又是对着泰民说的，“不是只有你一人会使毒。”  
泰民心下大惊，回头再去看珉豪，对方没有忍住，呕出一大口血。  
“李公子，咱们不如做个交易，你我把手上的解药交换，以刚刚你打伤的那群无用废物之命换你心爱之人的命，如何？”  
泰民冷着脸看不出表情，“李某还没来及纠正呢，秦公子从一开始就搞错了，这世上，就无我心爱之人。”说着伸手一推，任珉豪栽倒在地上，“是这家伙一直缠着我，刚才又没说几句你就冲我刀剑相向，我也是没搞清状况才出手，伤了你手下弟兄真是不好意思。哦，还要多谢你帮我摆脱这无赖了，至于解药也不必交换，我理应给你们才是。”  
泰民收起了手中的银环，向秦数走去，见他眼中满是戒备便在还有段距离的地方停下了脚步，伸手探向怀中，一时间十几双眼睛都盯着他的手。  
只见他手不忙掏出，却突然抬头看着秦数后方的远处，似是十分惊喜地轻笑道，“来了！”  
众人听这话第一反应便是那听愿刀回来了，皆是大惊，回头去看，显然比起前方的泰民还是那魔刀更令人紧张。  
秦数也暗自心惊，他计算过的，虽然不准确，但听愿刀回来的，还是早了，他脑中已在想着对策，却没有和众人一样回过头去，而仍紧紧盯着泰民的一举一动。  
但这程度就够了，泰民自怀中摸出一只长长的玉簪，直接朝他刺去！不留后手的一招，泰民不得不动作非常快，而秦数早已乱了心神，即使有所防备，也只令他刺偏了位置而已。  
秦数的左侧胸口，一只玉簪几乎要整根没入，他脸色惨白，刚刚被瞄准的，是自己的咽喉。  
“如你所愿，有毒！下次见了记得把簪子还我，还有到时候，你定不能活着回去。”泰民也不看他们，把珉豪整个扛在肩上，沿着岸边跑走了。  
“别追了。”秦数呵止了还想追去的众人，“崔珉豪活不成了。”  
“不是得把两人都杀死吗？”  
“我都这样了，还管那么多！”  
而他们回程之时被急急驶过的听愿顺带砍死数人之事不提。

泰民抢了匹马，正往郊外的某处奔去。  
“去哪儿啊…”身后的珉豪居然还能说话。  
“你若信得过我，救你命去…你这么厉害，他肯定是给你下最烈的毒了。”  
“那我这条性命，可全都得倚仗你了…”  
“…你死了才好呢。”  
“你又说违心话，其实刚才秦数说的才是你心中所想吧…”  
“你再不把嘴闭上就真的要死了！”

10.  
珉豪醒来之时，没有见到泰民。  
“啊，嘶¬…”珉豪想起身，背上传来一阵急痛硬把他逼得趴了回去。  
“老实待着吧你，这会儿还能动换算你命大。”一个身着布衣的年轻人端着碗走过来，一脸满不在乎地说。  
珉豪这才看清屋里除了自己还有其他人，刚刚说了话此刻坐在他床边的年轻人和，坐在角落一言不发的，竟是那日他在街边见过的乞丐。  
他那双鹰隼般锐利的眼睛，珉豪仅见一次就再难忘记。  
那乞丐开口，“感觉如何？你此次可是伤的不轻啊。”  
年轻人掀开珉豪盖在身上的衣物，将碗里的东西涂到他的伤口上。  
珉豪急忙回道，“已经好些了，多谢前辈关心。”  
“不必称我前辈，我比你也大不了多少。”乞丐微笑着说，“鄙人李珍基。”  
“原来是李大哥。”珉豪赔笑，又扭头看了看在自己背后忙活的那人。  
那布衣青年翻了个白眼，“我是鬼医。”  
“曺圭贤。”李珍基脸上依旧挂着意味不明的笑。  
“看什么看，你的命是我救的知不知道？”圭贤帮他重新盖好，收拾着手里的器具，语气仍不善。  
“泰民呢？我睡了多久了？这里是什么地方？你们又怎么会救了我？”珉豪也不理他，终于得空，赶忙问出打睁了眼就想问的事。  
“你已昏睡一天一夜，这里是鬼医的小医馆，泰民把你交给我们就走了。”回他的是珍基。  
“他为什么走了？他去哪了？他还有什么事要做吗？”珉豪的关注就离不开那个“他”。  
“他没有事要做了，可他有什么理由留在这陪你呢？他能把你送来就已经仁至义尽了，你又不是什么重要之人。”这话此时若是从曺圭贤口中说出，珉豪倒不觉有什么，可看着李珍基以十分认真的神情说着这话时，珉豪直觉得心凉。  
“来，咱们来聊聊你的伤，”圭贤倒是适时帮他解了尴尬，“刺你的匕首上淬了毒，对你下毒的人想必也知道你是绝顶高手，常人要是中了这毒，即刻就要毙命，不过再厉害的毒也有弱点，这毒虽猛烈，也只是在中毒后的头一下，头一下扛过去了，后面的就好解了，对我鬼医来说，很容易。”话毕见无人应他又补了一句，“就是说你实力超群，我又技高一筹，咱俩合力解决了一个大问题。”  
珉豪挣扎着爬起来，“我要去找他。”  
“趴好了！谁许你起来的？”圭贤暗骂看来这人刚刚是没好好听自己的话，“我说它容易治又没说它容易好！你怎么说也得在这儿给我老老实实躺，诶不是，趴个十天半月的。”  
珉豪闻言慢吞吞地趴好后，嘴里小声地念叨起来，好像说给自己听似的，“我失去意识之前…那天发生的事，我都记得。虽然差点没命了，可我这辈子就没像那天晚上那样快活过，背上再疼也值得。”  
“他是喜欢我的，我看出来了。”  
这话一说，李珍基没说话也没再笑，转身出了屋。  
“还用你看出来吗？”圭贤叹了口气，“连我都看得出来。”  
“你这是什么意思？”  
“你是没见着，他把你送来的时候，紧张成什么样，”圭贤表情像是在回想似的，“我还从没见过他慌成那样。之后我骗他说你没救了，他装着没事，却连人喊他都听不见了，魂丢了似得。我也不知道怎么说，反正就…觉得他怪可怜的…喜欢那么一个人，为他难过都不敢…”  
圭贤自顾感叹了半天，才想起还有人听着，他回头去看珉豪的反应，却见对方不知何时已经把脸冲着里面，一动不动，也不知睡没睡。  
罢，知趣地离开了。

“这就是鬼车尾做的吗？”转眼过了几日，珉豪刚一能活动便在圭贤的医馆里参观他那些稀奇古怪的药材，在一堆瓶瓶罐罐最里面发现了个熟悉的字眼，伸手便要去够那紫黑的小瓶。  
“诶你小心着碰，洒出来溅着一点小命就没，这可比你中的毒还厉害。”圭贤说着就忍不住得意，“这鬼车的名字，跟我鬼医，当真是绝配。”  
“切，谁稀罕呢，”珉豪不以为意，“泰民那还有整根的呢，他说好了要给我。”  
“嗯，当初珍基受了重伤，我翻遍了医书也只找到这法子，谁想到泰民一去就全都偷来了，我就要了一根，其实一根也多，只要一小片我就能治好珍基，剩下的我就制了这瓶毒药。”  
怪不得……珉豪之前还以为泰民只是为了卖钱或者干脆偷人家东西有趣才会以身犯险，现在他只觉得自己的心像那晚听泰民说起身世时那样，被狠狠地拨动着。  
“所以泰民用的那些毒，都是出自你之手？”  
“可不是，世人都以为他李泰民是个制毒高手，可谁又知道他能把各种毒的用法记住就很了不起了。”说着一拍自己，“真正的高手在这里。”  
珉豪点点头，“他确实很乐意走这种脑子。……等等，我没看错吧，这是什么？”  
他手指着的，是一个放在架子上面挺角落位置的一个不起眼的小陶瓶，醒目的是瓶身上那裹着的大大的红纸黑字，“生子丸”。  
“不是吧，鬼医还做这种生意？我真没法想象你坐在那一本正经地接待一对对小夫妻的样子。”  
圭贤挥掉了他又想伸过去的手，“不是你想的那种，我这里怎么会有一般的东西，这个是能让男人生子的药物。”看着他更加诡异的神情就知道他又怎么瞎想自己，“别这么看着我，我可没这种癖好，是那两个姓金的盗墓的，有一回不知从哪挖来的方子，让我给配出来，谁知做好放在这好久了也不见他们来取。”  
珉豪了然地点点头，他认识的竟都是这样的人。  
“要不给你来两粒？我看你没准也用得上。”圭贤说着就要打开瓶子倒给他。  
“啊不不不算了吧，我们不要这个，”珉豪立即推却，“好意心领了，自己留着吃吧。”  
两人借这么个由头推搡起来，其实都是在开玩笑，珉豪打闹间看见珍基回来了正在院子里，把圭贤推去跟他的瓶瓶罐罐在一起，他自己走了出去。  
俩人面朝一处站成一排，也不看对方  
“珍基哥。”  
“你可觉得我这两天一直没有理你，是不想你与泰民在一起？”  
“嗯。”  
“那是你们自己的事情，我又不是你们之中的谁，哪里管得着？”  
“……”  
“泰民是我从小看大的孩子，你们总说他坏，他不是好人，可你们不知道，他但凡从前有任何能活得下来的法子，也不会变成现在这样。”  
“我…我不觉得他有哪里不好，从未觉得。”  
“我不管你们有怎样的缘分，在世人眼中你们是何等的绝配，我更不会管你崔珉豪，魔刀之主，想要搜罗怎样的绝色佳人来祭刀，这些我也根本管不了。…我只和你说一句，对泰民只要你有哪怕一点点的真心，就请你去体谅一下他，他到底怕的是什么，真的只是怕被你杀死吗？”  
珉豪低头看了好一会儿的地面，神情先是越来越凝重，后来竟笑了，笑容苦得好像嘴角重得根本翘不动。  
“珍基哥，从我握上这把刀起，我就没有后悔过。我父亲杀死了我所有的亲人，我没去责怪他，我亲手杀了自己的父亲，我杀人根本不去看他是谁…不说我手上那么多无辜的人命，就是从前对我，对崔家有过恩义的人，只要挡了我的路，我照样都没有一丝迟疑，被天下人唾弃，哪怕我真的成了个十恶不赦的人，我都没觉得有什么事情能让我后悔。…为了活命，我欺骗了那么多女子的感情，可事到如今，等我真的遇到了一个，想要把我的真心掏出来给他的人，你们却都对我说，我已经没有心了……我怎么办，他怎么办？我现在后悔了，这次我真的后悔了……”  
珉豪没有想到泰民这么快就会回来看他，所以……  
“后悔什么？”惦念了好几天的声音响起。  
刚刚一段话说得珉豪几乎要哭出来，他现下也只得低下头挡着脸转身回了屋。  
“师父！”泰民乖巧地冲过来搂住珍基的脖子，珍基也习惯性地揉了揉他的头。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 听愿（上）完

11.  
“你干嘛躲我？”屋内此刻只有崔李二人。  
“我哪有？”珉豪这话说得心虚。  
泰民到不知是心情好还是怎的，倒愿意与他多说两句。“好些了没啊？”  
“嗯，已经好得差不多了，要不是想在这等你，我估计早就走了。”珉豪像是要证明似得坐直了身子。  
泰民点点头，“嗯，气色看着是好多了。”  
“我以后一定小心着，定不再让你为我担心了。”珉豪拉起他的双手，对着他的眼睛，好似在看一件珍宝。  
“没好好地说了两句，你就又开始胡说八道。” 泰民甩开了他，也没心气再去与他生气，无奈地扭到一边。  
“我还没说你怎么那么狠心呢！我还伤得人事不省，你居然抛下我就走，连个招呼都不打！”  
“你别血口喷人！我还不是看你没事了才走的，你的医药费都是我垫付的，你还我！”  
“珍基哥说你根本没急事，你就不应该走！”珉豪刚刚只是想随意调笑他两句，两人却不知不觉吵起来，倒还有意思，不过刚刚他好像听到了什么，“圭贤还找你要医药费了，这么不大方？我还以为你们三个人交情有多好呢。”  
“我们都是掉钱眼里的人，交情越好就越要把账算清楚。”  
“也对，你认识的人估计都跟你差不多。…名声在外的鬼医居然是他那种样子。”  
“我刚见到他时跟也你想得差不多，只是师父再不救就会死了，才不得不信他，不过他医术是真的好，你不是也都快痊愈了么。”  
“这样啊，诶不过话说珍基哥真的是教你功夫的师父吗，他这么年轻…”  
“那还能有假吗，只是我拜他为师的时候，他自己都还是个毛头小子。”  
“年纪轻轻就一身本领，这大哥…深不可测啊。”珉豪暗自思忖。  
“你放心，要是堂堂正正地打，你准能赢他。”  
“那要是不堂堂正正地打呢？”   
“可能没两招你就死在他手里了吧。”  
珉豪差点被口水噎到，有这么玄？而且这人也对他太没有自信了吧。  
“那秦数要是能把珍基哥拉拢到自己阵营，只怕他现在早就大仇得报了。”自嘲起来。  
“那孙子现在还不知在哪疗伤呢，这一回咱们吃了亏，可他也没占着便宜。”  
“你说你人长得挺俊，话说的怎么这么难听啊？”珉豪听他那话就笑了，“我后来就晕了，咱们当时是怎么脱身的？”  
“也没什么，我捅了他一簪子就跑了。”泰民实话实说，可没觉得有什么不对。  
珉豪却笑得更甚，“簪子？还有之前使的那是镯子吧？你这几样家伙选得倒是比女子还女子，不，女子也不会这么用啊。”  
“你还说这个”，泰民一想起就跟他有气，“当时你是不是笑了？亏了咱俩还是一拨的，你居然因为这就笑话我！”  
“这可真不怨我，用我的脑子想，顶多能接受你那时掏出把扇子之类的。”  
“你是该多用用你那脑子了，”泰民说着还照他头上一敲，“别以为就你那把破刀能杀人，我从小长在花街柳巷，别说，还就这些东西用着最顺手……行了，跟着你东掰西扯的，我都要把正事忘了，我这两天听到些风声，江湖人士都暗传，你已死于秦数之手。”  
“没什么人信吧，我哪是这么容易就死了。”  
“众所周知，秦数一心除掉你，这消息也应该是从他那边放出来的，信的人不少，不过他也过于自信，真的以为一击就能令你毙命。”  
“我和他明暗里也交过不少次手，他向来心思缜密，看来这次绝对是用了极有把握的一招。”  
“应该是这样，此次若不是我们有鬼医相助，恐怕传言就要成真了。”  
“除了用毒，那两只影子的作用也非同小可，想来，秦数应该暗中盯我很久了。”  
珉豪的话倒是提醒了泰民，“我在想，会不会从那日主动接近你的女子开始，就已经是他计策的一环了？”  
“你是说，最开始那只黑色的影子，是她放在我身边的，而不是在朔京城外的那次？”  
“我只是这么猜，如若不是我后来出现你杀了那女子，她在后面环节又要扮演什么角色，难道要作为诱饵引你上白影的当？”  
“你觉得我会为了你之外的人不顾自己的安危吗？”  
泰民想了想，还是摇了头，虽然珉豪又说话轻薄他，但事实也确是如此。  
“可这样就又说不通了。”  
“也许，他根本就知道你会来。”  
“这怎么会，我那天…”泰民说到一半就停下了，“…郑允浩，秦数与郑允浩联手了…”  
哪里有那么巧？他躲了郑允浩多少年，秦数又在暗中藏匿了多少年，怎会一夜之间仇敌突然都见了面了…  
“这样不就说通了？你我八字还没有一撇，他们倒是先走到一起了，想将咱俩一网打尽。”  
“那我们就如他们的愿吧！”泰民笑望着珉豪，说得肆意张扬。  
珉豪简直不能相信自己的耳朵，“泰民，我没听错吧…你这，是字面意思吗？”  
“字面意思又是什么意思？我是想，敌人都变强大了，我何必放着送上门的帮手不用，那郑允浩终归是功力深厚，我总有一天会躲不过，到时候我就放你去替我跟他拼，当然了，等我得空了偶尔帮你跟秦数斗一斗也不是不行。”泰民越讲越有兴致，掰着手指头跟珉豪打起了心中的小算盘。  
珉豪听懂是这个样子，心中大失所望，“你还真是吃不得亏。”  
“那你还以为怎么着？我这点功夫跟你一比彻底成了三脚猫了，你别指望我给你帮多大的忙。”冲他一摊手。  
“那日要不是有你在，我早在江边被秦数万剑刺死了，哪里还能等到鬼医的救治？”  
泰民被他说得有点不好意思起来，“你还不是因为我的缘故才中他奸计了。”  
珉豪温柔地捋捋他的额发，笑着说，“那么，你打算如何行事？”  
“让他们亲眼看到，你不仅没有死，还…还得到了我。然他们都知道，你和我两个本就无人能降的人，如今站到了一起，让他们都再也不敢来烦我们。”泰民说得愈发有力。  
“若真这么做了，就再没退路了。”珉豪继续摸着他脑后的头发，十分耐心地想要确认对方是否下了决心。  
泰民看着他，“你以为我们还有得选吗？”

12.  
清鼎轩是朔京城最大的酒楼，每日的客流丝毫不亚于名声大噪的会贤阁，而会贤阁毕竟是声色场所，来往的净是些不务正业的酒囊饭袋，远不及那清鼎轩，来的皆是耳目清明，有思想敢作为的人物。  
街边不远处的马车内，有两人正从窗缝中窥探着酒楼内的情况。  
“差不多了吧，再晚些进去就显得怪异了。”珉豪试探着开了口，二人到了地方已经有一阵子，却迟迟未有所行动，他怕这戏会做得不自然了。  
泰民抬眼看他，“好，不过你也不用担心，咱们这两个人做的事情，哪需要给别人什么理由？”  
珉豪握上他的手，“说得也是，待会儿你别紧张，我们进去一趟让人看见了就离开……忍一下就会结束了。”  
“我连亲近那些又丑又臭老头子都忍得了，何况你又比他们英俊太多。”  
“嗯，咱们下车吧。”珉豪就打算松开他的手，却没想被反抓住了。  
泰民避开他的视线，“就这样下去吧。”

今日的清鼎轩与以往一样热闹，若说有哪里不同，便是此刻门外突然传来的一阵骚乱。  
“那难道是…是崔珉豪！”  
“他不是死了吗？”  
“那魔头竟还活着！秦大公子亲自出马也杀不死他吗？”  
“他身边是李泰民，这两人当真走到一处了。”  
“真是狼狈为奸！”  
“还不要脸地牵着手了，不知廉耻的东西！”  
只见进门的两个人一个伟岸一个清俏，面容皆是俊朗非凡，若不考虑他们身份如何，当真像是登对十分的伉俪。二人十指相扣，不时在对方耳边轻语两句，眉间眼角尽是情意，似是完全听不见周围刺耳的议论之声，信步来到最为中心的桌席之前。  
待珉豪坐下之后，却不见有何动作，好像在等着什么似的，笑意绵绵的看着珉豪。珉豪怀抱一张，直接把人揽到自己腿上，一手捏上他的脸，两人像做过千百遍般，旁若无人地挑逗起来。  
众人见他们不仅如传闻那样大奸大恶，还恬不知耻放荡至极，心中最为肮脏的词语此刻全都不禁涌上喉头。  
“早就听说崔珉豪不仅杀人不眨眼，还是个情场高手，不知已经有多少女子被他欺骗了感情不说，还被残忍地杀死！”  
“若说残忍他倒比不上他身边那个小贱人了，被李泰民招惹的哪个不是被他折磨得生不如死？”  
“所谓物以类聚，这等世间败类还真是懂得自知，只愿他们多花些工夫相互祸害，别再来找我们麻烦！”  
“崔珉豪身上的罪孽让他死上千万次都不够，早晚要遭报应，让天打雷劈！”  
“他来到朔京，见一户杀一户，从城门口一直杀到了会贤阁！”  
“我们快些给秦大公子报信，有他在我们一定能除了这食人肉喝人血的魔头，要他血债血偿！”  
“崔家世代义薄云天，谁想自他父亲那一代竟都成了这种丧尽天良的小人，把先祖攒下的名声全都败坏了，真是狼心狗肺，枉生为人！”  
泰民紧紧靠在珉豪怀里，此刻更是用力贴紧他的胸膛，他们挨得太近，对方的一点点变化都能清楚地感知，此时珉豪明明面上如常，他却还是想做些什么能稳住他。  
“再说那李泰民，明明是个男子，做什么不好，在那青楼学那婊子的营生！”  
“这人都是本性使然，他大概骨子里就是个贱货，离不得男人的胯下！”  
“这小婊子还不知多少人上过他的床，崔珉豪怕也是看上了他床上功夫了得吧！”  
“再厉害还不就是个挨操的贱人！若是落得爷爷我的手，定操弄得他从此人道不能！”  
话说得愈发难听，泰民到后面干脆闭上了双眼，珉豪见他受伤的样子，又被一两个字眼实在刺激到了，“腾”地一下就要起来。  
其实今日二人既然要来，便料到了等待他们的会是这般情形，可为把戏做完，他们还得继续面不改色地忍耐到一同离开为止。  
泰民忙整个将珉豪压了回去，毫不犹豫地吻上他的唇，珉豪原本激愤到极点，却如何也料不到泰民会是这样的反应，他渴望的人竟在这样的情形下主动亲近了自己…  
泰民柔软得如蛇一般的躯体缠绕他的四肢，带有泰民独特气息的小舌深深探入他的口腔，珉豪无法控制自己不去回应他，不去加深这一吻，不去紧箍他赶走二人间所有的空隙…  
周围的人也仿佛从未见过如此场面地大惊不已，议论咒骂声更甚，刚刚碍于面子不曾出口的污言秽语全都说了出来，可他们议论中心的二人此刻当真再听不到其他了。  
绵长而激烈的一吻过后，二人皆是眼中湿润，面色潮红。已无必要再去听那些人的无聊话语，珉豪一揽泰民的腰，两人谁也分不开似的搂抱在一起，在所有人注目中走出了酒楼。

二人一直等到了一处无人的街角才分开彼此。  
珉豪胸膛起伏得厉害，剧烈喘息着，满腔怒火无处发泄，泰民看他眼睛都发红了。  
“好了，多难听的话没有听过，你何至于把自己气成这样。”他那样子有些吓着泰民了，手不由自主地附上他的脸 。  
“我从不会在意自己在世人眼里是什么样子，”珉豪缓缓握住他的手，“可我不能容忍，不能容忍他们那样说你。”  
“我和你一样，又怎么会去在意他们说什么呢？”  
“你不在意我去替你在意！”  
泰民见和他说不通，转身就要走，却被珉豪一把从背后搂住，不得挣脱。  
“他们什么都不知道就满口胡言，你哪里是他们说的那样子的？”珉豪附在他耳边轻语，“他们根本不知道你有多好，也不配知道…”  
泰民做了上一次他没有做的事情，他终于转过身，去拥抱了珉豪。他多希望自己能够从此扎进珉豪的怀中，再也不用起身。  
珉豪感觉自己的胸前渐渐地有些湿了，他轻轻地拍了拍泰民的脑袋，他在哭吗？  
“他们怎么骂我我不管，可既然把我说得那么不堪，那就别一天到晚的惦记我！吃不着葡萄说葡萄酸！”泰民仰起头眼含泪光地喊道。  
“我回去杀了他们！”珉豪见他真的因为那群庸人受了委屈伤了心，提刀就要往回走。  
“你站住！还当真以为什么事只要你挥一挥刀就能解决了？回来！”泰民呵住他。  
珉豪见他那落寞样子就不忍，又重新将他环进怀里，“你说得没错，他们是太想要你了又得不到，为了自己心里舒坦才说你坏话，不是你不好，是太好了才会这样。”  
泰民认真说道，“珉豪，虽然没这个必要，我还是要跟你交个底，直到现在，我都不曾让任何人碰过身子，所有曾经对我图谋不轨的人，都不得好死。”  
珉豪点点头，“嗯，跟我想的一样，我就知道，你其实…是最干净的。”  
“我有时也恨，自己为什么会长成这种样子。从小到大，因为这张脸我就吃了多少亏，上了多少当，要不是有师父锦红他们，我早不知死在谁手里了…珉豪，你也不要怪我始终不能信你，我听过太多人口口声声说着喜欢我了，结果呢，还不都是看上了我这幅皮相，有哪个会是真心实意地爱我这个人的？所以我谁都不会给，我等着，等有朝一日会有一个人，他是不管我模样而爱我这颗心的，哪怕一直等下去也无所谓…可是你呢，你偏偏又是天底下最懂得花言巧语，玩弄感情的人。你最擅长的就是摆出一副打动人心的样子，背地里却想着用对方的命，来换你快活地多活一年。我又怎知你是不是为了要杀我才骗我说喜欢我啊！明明终于好像要等到那个人了，我就是再绷着，心里早就全都搭进去了，为什么偏偏是你啊？如果到头来，连你也是虚情假意，那我这辈子，就活得，一点点的意义都没有了…”

13.  
珉豪却未再多言，只是仍旧不曾放开环着那人的双手。  
他不知此刻自己还能说什么，泰民的话没有一个字说得不恳切，他崔珉豪怎样也就是这么一个人，无情无义，他何来真心交付？又凭什么去爱上别人？事到如今，他能说的已差不多说尽了，再去许那毫无根究的誓言，当真是要大言不惭，没脸没皮了。  
“我就是这样一个人了，你现在，就是这么老老实实地让我这样的人抱在怀里了，你可有不甘心？”  
泰民看着他，眼中是倦意，“崔珉豪，你我相识一场，又是一同经历过生死的，我只愿你今后，还能那么无赖地活着，小心着找你寻仇的人，年劫到了早些想法子解决，别一味自负，一不留神，再死了。”  
珉豪拉起他的手，紧紧攥着，附在自己的胸口，“你放心，我就是会死，也一定是死在你的手里...只有你能杀了我…”  
泰民听他那疯言疯语般的话笑了，他有点留恋这个怀抱了，不知还能再像这样待多久，他忍不住地偏过头，倚靠在对方的胸膛上，细细记忆对方的味道。  
“今后作何打算，嗯？”珉豪打破了短暂的沉默，“有了今日这一出，我倒是不愁日后见你的机会少了。”  
“若世人眼中都以为你我走到一起，无论真假，你我的利益便连在了一起，虽是能让人增加对我的忌惮，麻烦事一定也不会少，再在朔京待下去，恐怕不是什么好的选择。”  
“你想去哪里？”珉豪倒是像想起什么似的有些惊喜。  
泰民似乎没懂他的意思，“去哪不行？你别小看我，我也是从小走南闯北惯了的，要说见多识广，咱们俩还不一定谁比过谁呢！”  
“是是是，”珉豪赶紧笑着说，“我又不是这个意思，我是要问问你，你用不用…”  
“我一个人，不要别人跟着，”没想到泰民却打断了他的话，“也是惯了的。”  
“好。”珉豪现下也只能吐出一字。  
“告辞了。”泰民狠了狠心，毫无拖沓地从他怀中溜出，转身便要走，却始终没勇气再多看那人一眼。  
“若是哪日觉得烦闷，或是累了想找个地方歇息了，你就到朔京郊外的密林深处，我在那儿等着你，我会一直等着你！”珉豪在见他要离开的瞬间，做了一个，很重要的决定。  
泰民走得不带一丝迟疑，谁也看不出他是否有听到珉豪的话，可是那么近的距离，他又不是聋子，怎么可能没有听到？  
而珉豪又对着他的背影喊起来。  
“泰民！你不信我没关系！真的！你不信我没关系的！从今以后，我再也不说那些让你动心却又害怕的话了…真的！…再也不说了！……我让你看着！…我一定会做给你看的！…我会…我会用我的一切来保护你，用我的一切来爱你……我，我没有真心可以给你了…可是剩下的，不管我还能剩下些什么！…全部…都会是属于你的……”  
泰民根本抑制不住自己喉咙里的哽咽，他越走越快，干脆跑走了。  
这边只剩珉豪跪在地上，看着那人消失的方向，满脸泪迹。

朔京郊外。  
“我说，我干脆还是找个靠谱的风水先生吧，找你俩怎么都觉得跟给我挑坟地似的。”珉豪看着二金脸上都是一副满意得不得了的神情就越想越别扭。  
“诶别呀，信不过我俩是怎么着？”钟铉一听就不乐意了，“山管人丁水管财，你看看我们给你找的这地方，依山傍水的，多好？干嘛去找那些满口胡话的骗子呢，真是不识货了你…”  
基范倒是不紧不慢地开了口，“你崔珉豪也会在意这些？自己分明就是个活阎王，我们就算真给你找了个墓地住着，也不见得会比你自己身上的阴气更重了。”  
“我看你是…”  
钟铉见珉豪就要生气不干，赶紧给他把话题岔开，“唉行了行了我家范范又没说假话，不过我倒是说你啊，原先成天跟个孤魂野鬼似的，怎么突然想自己盖间房来住了？”  
“还用问吗，准是这回看上的货色兴味独特，他用这招让人家上套呗。不过你这次够积极的，年劫才刚过就开始为来年做打算了？也不错，有备无患。”基范这话是说给珉豪听的，却始终没往他那看过一眼，好像就不用负责任了似的。  
珉豪也明白了跟这俩人生气也没用，心平气和地一句句解释，“不是的，我是真想有一天能跟他一起在这住着，一直住到我们俩都老了，死了为止。”  
“你真的不打算杀他？”基范很是惊讶这人和上次见时一样痴情得反常，“那你自己怎么办呢？你再有本事也不能躲过听愿的。”  
“我知道，所以我在想，说不定还可以用从前一直用的法子，只要对象不是他就行了。”  
“这能行吗？要知道你能混过这些年活着也是我们钻了听愿的空子，万一有一天这法子不管用了，你有想象过自己将要面对的是什么吗？”钟铉听了吓了一跳。  
“现在也只有这样了，我必须试一试。所以你们就快点帮我找找破解的法子，不然我死了以后变成鬼，天天晚上去找你们让你们办不成事。”珉豪像是说的不是自己的事情似的，到后面还开起玩笑来了。  
“那李泰民，到底是什么样的人，值得你为他如此？我从没有见过你这个样子。”基范不忍感叹道。  
珉豪没有马上回答他，“泰民说，他这一生，若是不能等到一个真心爱他的人，就再没有任何意义了。我又何尝不是一样的呢，已经行尸走肉般活过了小半生，若是不曾找到一个，能让我对他交付全部真心的人，我的人生又有什么意义可言呢？”  
二金听完都无法立即有什么反应，珉豪也没管他们，直接去林子里找盖房需要的木材了。  
“钟铉，这事…我怎么觉得这么悬呢？”基范一向想到什么就说什么，这回也不由得嘴笨了起来。  
“你觉得他这般看着连心都没有的人，是怎么活下来的？”钟铉也不免心中唏嘘。  
“什么？”基范是真的没懂。  
“他从前是什么都不在乎，才会一直活到现在，可一旦对什么死心塌地地在乎了，早晚会死在这上。”

此后又过去了数日，在珉豪正给自己的小木屋铺顶子的时候，他老远见一个熟悉的身影一手拎着一个大箱子，看着就不轻，脚步都有些踉跄地往他这走来。  
“你这都什么啊，百宝箱啊这是？”珉豪发誓那人的所有狼狈相都是那么可爱，以至于他这回又忍不住想笑了。  
“你这不是有地方吗？还真说对了，这些都是我的宝贝，与其一直搁在会贤阁老害怕让那些小姑娘哪天偷了去，还不如让你帮我保管一阵子好。”泰民不觉得有什么不妥或者抹不开面的，“你就杵在那儿看着啊，还不帮我拿进去，重死了…”  
珉豪赶快十分乐意地把那两个箱子扛进了屋，“呦还真沉，里面都什么呀？我能看看吗？”  
“给你的鬼车带来了，剩下的你全都不许动听见没？”

14.  
“你真的以后都住在这儿了？说真的，这里…跟你的气质太不配了。”泰民环顾了一番珉豪那依山傍水的小屋得出了结论。  
“不配吗，那你说，我该是什么样的气质？我猜猜…该不会是地上铺着兽皮，枕头是骷髅这样的？”珉豪不答反问。  
“别胡说了，俗人才会那样想。我是觉得，你是名门之后，从小住的也都是宽敞大气的府邸吧，居然还会有这样的品味，不错，挺好看的。”  
“喜欢吗？”珉豪得了好话，紧接便问。  
泰民只是笑，摇了摇头。  
“我以为你还要很久才会想起来找我，结果房子都还没全盖好呢…这下连个能让你坐下的干净地方都找不见。”珉豪后半句本是又想说些表心意的话的，大概是想起之前的承诺才改了口。  
“没关系的，你还有什么没做完，我可以帮手的。”这客套的法子似乎对泰民到很是受用。  
珉豪左右看看，有些不好意思地挠了挠头，“别的都差不多了，要不你帮我收拾收拾屋子里面，实在有些乱。”  
两人便配合着一同将屋子里打扫布置起来，互相间言语不多，但低眉抬手间，彼此都挺理解对方眼中的意思，倒真的像是一家两口在布置新居似的。  
泰民头也不抬地忙碌了有一阵，等有功夫回头了才发现珉豪不知何时没了影子，他屋里屋外地找，那人却是真的没影了。  
珉豪拎着一只烧鸡和一壶酒回来时，那人就坐在门前竹阶上，直至看着正前方自己过来的方向，他一时都有些错觉，好像那人不是头一次就那样乖乖坐在家门口等自己一样。  
“走了都不和我说一声。”泰民有些嗔怪地说。  
珉豪极灿烂地笑了，“我错了我错了，下次不这样了。”  
泰民觉得对方似乎有些高兴过了头，他是不是让他误会了什么，“珉豪…那个…”  
“嗯，怎么了？”对方此时已来到他近前，与他一同坐在门前，刚刚他那一唤，那人立马抬眉看他，眼波温柔，让他愣是把到了嘴边的话逼了回去。  
“啊，没什么…”算了，还是一会儿再把来意告诉他也不迟。  
在那之后若是让珉豪去回想那一夜，他也许会愿意放弃自己的性命，来换取再次经历那一夜的机会，那夜的酒与风，那夜的瓢泼大雨，以及那夜他身边的人…  
他与泰民早不是生疏顾介的程度，又许是酒的关系，那夜二人就那么坐在他家门前，开怀畅谈，彼此虽已知根底，但毕竟都是过去肮脏到不愿在意之人知晓的人，这一番当真是彻底地失去了顾忌，反正今晚过后，留在彼此脑海中的，除了对方的音容笑貌，不再有他…  
“若你不是你，你愿去做什么样的人？”泰民颊上染上两团可爱的红晕。  
“嗯，没想过，若是有机会，让我有的选的话，我希望能够不去习武，做个小市井买卖人，或者做个山野樵夫…对了，回头我们就在这里种地，养些牲畜，咱们俩就过我们与世隔绝的小日子…”珉豪越说越远，竟不由得遐想起未来的生活了，丝毫不觉得自己所说的有哪里不妥。  
“嘿嘿嘿…”泰民只知傻笑，也不知听没听到。  
“泰民你呢，你想成为什么样的人？”  
“我呀…我没觉得自己现在有什么不好！让我有的选的话…我便想就这么自由自在地，浪迹天涯，让他谁都，谁都管不了我…我爱去做什么就做什么，我想要爱谁就爱谁…没人管我……”  
珉豪看他有些呆了，“泰民，…下雨了…”  
“咔——”一声清雷，那人脸侧的发随风而起，被细密的雨丝打湿。  
“是啊，”泰民转头去看，“下雨了珉豪…”却是起身将珉豪一同拉入雨中。  
“哈哈哈哈……珉豪啊，你与我一同…我们去给这世界斗他个天翻地覆！哈哈哈…咱俩都浑身是血，不管是谁，我们见一个杀一个，一直到这天地间就只剩下你我二人…”  
他步子都踉跄起来，珉豪有些拉不住他，他看着他，一时间竟不知作何反应。  
“我本是头鸱鸮鸟啊，夜里行来黑里闯，儿妇见我惊扰扰，鼠雀见我飞逃逃！雨里行来风里闯，鸱鸮鸟啊鸱鸮鸟，予羽谯谯，予尾翛翛！”  
他就如此唱了起来，边唱还在雨中舞着，珉豪自知他身姿何等美妙，却也是头回见他那般忘我，不顾一切的样子…  
珉豪拉他不住，便使力将人一把箍在了怀里。雨越下越大，直砸得他们睁不开眼睛，珉豪含着对方的唇瓣，雨水也不断涌进唇缝间，珉豪分明尝到了咸涩的味道…  
是酒的关系吧…是因为喝了酒吧，心中所一直压抑的，一直未曾跨出的最后一步，此时却不由自主地想要更加靠近对方，想要依靠对方而站立，想将对方紧紧印入自己的身体。  
泰民牢牢挂在珉豪身上，被他拖着回了门前的竹阶上，却已是到了极致，再不能多向里一步，一同重重地摔落，仿佛极度渴求般地拥抱对方，拉扯彼此身上的衣服，亲吻像是接应不上似的，留不出丝毫喘息的空闲。两人刚刚淋得湿透，身上还全是雨水，却不由得从体内涌出阵阵热流，肌肤间的温度几乎要把身上的水分蒸干。  
“泰民啊…可以吗？”将人剥得只剩一件衣物，珉豪仍强撑起一丝理智，捧起那人的脸，认真地询问道。  
泰民自己几乎连坐也坐不住，曲着双腿，手也勉力撑在地上才不至于倒下，眼神已迷蒙不清，此时被珉豪托着脑袋，冲着他渐渐地就是要哭出来的表情。  
珉豪吓了一跳，差点没跟着也直接哭出来，泰民却一头狠狠地拥了上来，也找不准他的珉豪的唇，胡乱对着他的脸吻起来，津液，汗水，挤出的泪水，残留的雨水，肆意蹭在脸上，颈上。  
“我爱你…”  
不知谁谁先说了这么一句，两人都像是失了听觉，失了言语，却能清晰地感受和传达着彼此的感知。  
门外风雨交加，雷声隆隆。  
门前的竹阶上，两个身影几近赤裸，纠结缠绵，耳鬓厮磨。  
“珉，珉豪…”泰民有些无助地呢喃。  
珉豪扶着他的脑后，语气轻柔，“信我吗？”  
泰民不知此时是还乘着酒兴，还是彻底地卸下了心防，平时定是绝对要否定的话，这会儿却是十分满足地笑了，慢慢地点了点头。  
“好，”珉豪也对他这反应非常满意，“那就别怕，放轻松些…抱紧我…”  
泰民听话地搂着他脖子的双手更加用力，几乎将整个重量压在他身上。  
“我来了。”  
“啊~”珉豪觉得背上一痛，似被指甲抓过，耳边那人破碎的呻吟中途停止，泰民直接将脸整个埋进了他的颈窝。  
“没事的…不会…哈…不会让你太痛的。”  
“好…”

15.  
大雨滂沱。  
他除了身下的人，再不见其他。  
那人的皮肤又滑又软，像未长毛的乳兽，他紧紧贴着那人的胸膛，唇齿流连他的脖肩，不住地吮吸，轻轻啃咬着。  
“啊…”泰民毫无效力地伸手推却身上那攻势甚猛的人。按说他长在青楼，耳融目染的，情爱之事于他来说可谓无不知晓，他却还有那么点格格不入的洁身自好，除了早些年的恐怖记忆，竟再未亲身体验过与他人如此亲密的碰触，一时间实在难以招架。  
那人的舌尖狠狠地揩过他锁骨的轮廓，未等及他消化那一阵麻痒，乳首突然传来些微刺痛之感，他不由得战栗起来。  
“不要，别碰那…“他无力央求，却得不到任何回应。  
天哪，他又在舔我了……  
啊~~~—不要…咬……  
他看着珉豪此时专注于自己胸前的头顶，伸手插入他的发间，真想把他那一头乌发往下扯。他早料想珉豪在这方面会是一把好手，却不曾妄想过这等美妙享受自己也能有感受的机会。  
“崔珉豪，你…”   
珉豪正左右开弓忙着用牙齿轻轻嗑啄他两侧的茱萸，身下这人当真是个尤物，身体如此诱人竟还如此敏感，他不过就是稍稍舔舐那小巧的肉粒便肿胀挺立起来，让他难得不兴致大发，灵巧的舌围着那地方快速地打着转，甚至放肆地咬痛他。而那人的反应也着实美妙，震颤中恨不得把四肢蜷缩成团，二人简直在此处用了太多的功夫。  
珉豪几乎是向前一扑，一口堵住了泰民后面的话，两人的身体也没有一丝缝隙地重合在一起。  
珉豪的胸口…好烫…  
这一拥一吻太猛太深，仿佛身上是头不堪以言语相通的野兽，只懂一味地霸占索取，而自己却也舍不得放开那野兽，纵是任其摆布着，也要死死拽紧、咬紧它的皮毛，只怕它跑得太快，把自己甩下去了。  
那野兽的吻实在凶猛，牙齿间都碰出了声响，口中的肉被挤压、划蹭得生疼，舌尖都尝出了血腥味。  
一吻长到几乎要断了呼吸，珉豪这才抬了头，却又飞快地呵了口带着体温的热气在泰民耳边，看他直接被激得起了鸡皮疙瘩才好笑对他说，“嘘…不许说话，不许反悔…”  
接着耍赖般地在人家肩膀上没完没了地蹭起了鼻子，“不许反悔，不许反悔，不许…”  
泰民实在也反应不过来刚刚还把自己摆弄得难以自控的人怎么突然就脸蛋通红满嘴酒气地冲着自己撒起娇来，费力搬起那人的头，对上他的眼睛。珉豪本来就眼睛大，这一点在平时看来只会让他看起来更加地英俊潇洒，可此时他酒醉得有些神志不清，这双过大的眼睛就只能让他显得稚气。  
泰民跟这人向来有不了脾气，更不想刚来的兴致被这笨蛋打断，强忍看着他此时有些傻里傻气的笑脸不笑出来，清晰地说到，“嗯，我不说话。”  
只等双唇再次被吻上，一只手手指像那虫的足一样，窸窸窣窣迈步，曲里拐弯走过自己的腰腹，有力的虫足绞得自己腹上的皮肉都被狠狠地拽起，接着，那只手已经钻进了自己的裤子！  
珉豪一手还拥着那人，另一只手直直奔向他胯间那因着前面一系列挑逗已有些挺立的前阳，握在手中，先是有些轻薄地拨弄了两下，接着便有节奏地上下套弄起来。  
泰民自东西被他握住的一刻就失了神，只知道懵懵的看着对方。身体倒是先有了反应，先前对那人无处安放的爱意此刻好像终于找到了去处似的，全身的温度汇成一股热浪向着小腹涌去。珉豪的手越来越快，他也终于颤抖了呼吸，他双腿一蜷一蹬，光洁的脚踝被竹片刮出血道。感受着手中那物不断地变硬肿大，珉豪及时除去了那人身上最后的衣物。  
他还是轻呼出声，控不住自己身体的一刻扶住了珉豪的肩。  
他的“爱意”现在珉豪手上沾了些，更多的还是被他喷射在了对方小麦色的腹肌上。  
电光一闪。  
他定是醉得看不清眼前之景了。珉豪笑意更甚，将他抱得更高了些，却不急着动作，把脸埋在他胸膛上。  
“你舒服不？”  
“额，嗯…”他刚刚发泄过，有些羞赧。  
“马上让你…更舒服！”  
珉豪手上还沾着他的精华，现下直接捅开他的臀瓣将手指送向那最为隐秘的穴道中去。  
未经开拓的地方哪里容得异物随意进入，早就难以自控的身子几乎是弹的起来，他又掌不得平衡，而此时被珉豪环在怀中，却带得两人一同向侧边倒去。  
赤裸的身躯一半冒出了屋檐所能遮蔽的区域，二人受着漫天大雨直直浇灌，而那檐上的雨水更甚，本应洒于整个屋顶的冰冷的雨水大股大股地砸向两人的脊背腰间。  
扶着已瘫软的那人回来，撇干那人脸上的雨水，珉豪便即刻继续了手上的动作，这下又混上了不少雨水，手上一片湿滑，一股脑地尽数送向那人腿间。  
泰民这下也任由他作弄自己，只是难受得实在受不住也只有更加搂紧那人的脖子。  
“怎样，痛吗？”珉豪也体谅他，时不时在他耳后颈间轻啄呵气。  
“不，不痛…只是有点怪。你，你来吧…没关系的。”他能感觉到某物早就在下方顶着他了。  
“你说的，那好。”珉豪又将泰民抱得高了些，让自己挺立的大物正对那人臀间的密穴。  
“轻一点。”感到了一触即发的趋势，泰民急急补了一句，脱口后才过脑自己这种要求简直没有任何意义，  
“好~，轻一点，慢一点…”扶正，放手…  
“轰隆！——”一记惊雷陡然而至。  
真的痛！  
“啊~——”他终于还是惊呼出声，令他抓狂的疼痛让他紧紧抱住珉豪的上身。  
前端胀得发疼，自己蓬勃的阳器只被那柔软之处吞没了不到一半便被生生卡住，珉豪既折磨又兴奋。那处子之身的紧致令他几乎自持不住。  
“放松些，好泰民，这样我也很难受。”他蹭蹭那人的胳膊。  
“……好…”泰民自顾不暇之余倒是看出对方额上的水珠大概是汗水不是雨水。  
呼吸都忘记了，屏息去找回身后那处的控制，几乎是凭着心意念力想着“打开”自己，他一口咬上珉豪的肩膀，无意间竟发现那充满弹性的筋肉口感甚好。珉豪一手又揉搓起他疲软的前端，再次扶正，缓缓挺送进去，这把竟一路畅通无阻，二人虽然缓慢，这下却是彻底的交合到了一处。  
“抓稳了。”  
雷雨无声。  
泰民不知在那人身上颠簸了多久才适应了体内那种被填充被占据的感觉，他略长的指甲把珉豪背上划出一堆红道子，他不住啃咬珉豪胸前、肩臂上的肌肉，被疼痛和另一种异样之感一同折磨得难以自持，而渐渐地终于有了些心灵以外的快感，仿佛每多一下撞击快感便多了一分，疼痛便少了一分，而珉豪撞得他越是用力，越深入，快乐的感觉便越是强烈。  
那人疼了，珉豪自是也没少受他折腾，二人也算是痛在了一处，也快在了一处。  
“舒服吗？…”  
“嗯…”  
“别忍着，叫出来，嗯…，就应该叫出来。”  
身下抽送加快。  
“我不……啊~~~—嗯~…崔珉豪~！”  
“来呗，泰民你知道么，哈…你简直太棒了，怪不得人都争相追求你…你真的值。”  
“去你的！啊~哈…连你都笑话我是不是…唔…啊~~”  
“这绝不是笑话，…这绝对是真心的…赞美。”  
“……不要了~太…快了…哦~~……”  
再没了固定的姿势，没了固定的位置，檐内檐外，阶上阶下，没了固定的次数，没了数数的脑子。  
只有一腔又一腔，积蓄已久的情欲。  
不会疲劳，不惧干扰，等这个人，等这个一切都对的人太久了，久到差一点忘了爱是有多么热烈灿烂的。好在这人到了，这人此刻在身边了，曾以为死了的，没有的东西被那人唤起来了。  
如何能容忍，再失去呢？只得占有，抓紧，不顾一切…  
哪怕这夜其实就这么长。  
而大雨未停，日头未起，无人知道，这屋内的二人会在何时休止。

16.  
泰民头痛欲裂。  
他睁开眼看到的，就是两人以极放肆不雅的姿态，袒胸露怀地睡在了门前的竹阶之上。  
这满身的劣迹，满室的狼藉，当真是他昨晚与那人做下的。  
他来意本非如此啊…  
他那地方火辣辣的灼痛，腰腹酸软得像被千百次地折过，那人已绵软的家伙还深深埋在自己体内，他稍一动弹，那物便随他起变化，激得他愈发地羞愤。  
横了心彻底分离的一刻，身体交合之处还发出暧昧的声响，粘稠的液体没了阻碍，从他后面一股股冒出，夹着血丝，顺着大腿往下淌。  
他特想立刻逃了这地方，他受不了自己如此狼狈的样子，他身上尽是昨夜那人吸吮过的淤红，大力揉搓过的青紫，还有娇嫩皮肤被那竹阶上的刺割了满身的口子，当时不觉，现下都叫嚣着隐隐作痛，他连头发都还湿黏着…  
他昨晚疯了才会同那人一起。  
应怪那酒吧，可他分明晓得，从那人提酒而来的一刻，他早已料到后面的事。  
珉豪也是绝顶聪明的人，他未明说，但有何意图，都已明明白白地摆在了自己面前。  
是他不知发什么疯，陪着那人把这傻装了个彻底。  
是他自己断了自己最后的退路，如今就算是那人醒来后即刻便要夺自己的命也是顺理成章。李泰民啊李泰民，身子不要也罢，你可就这么轻易地连生死也托付了出去？那之前的所有固执坚守，现在，不全都成了笑话？  
崔珉豪你，若当真爱我至极，又怎会忍心陷我于如此境地？  
他胡乱抓起了衣物，将自己严实地包裹，不去看那此刻还未转醒的人。  
他又悔又恨，心中把那人骂了千百遍，可最恨的到底是自己。  
他如今还剩下什么是握在自己手里的？  
他来意本非如此啊…

珉豪醒来时并不是多舒坦的，昨夜虽是酣畅淋漓，可怎奈办事的场景太过粗劣，那风雨何等湿冷？更何况他这屋子刚刚才上好了顶，连好好打扫一番都未来得及。自己也是一时昏了头，那人还是第一次便跟他遭这种罪。  
却见他此时正一心关切摸寻之人一动不动静坐于门边，倒有几分像昨日在此等待自己的样子。  
缓慢温柔地从背后拥抱，该是欢爱之后应有的温存模样。  
泰民没有挣脱，反而握上了对方环着自己肩膀的手臂。  
“珉豪，你说过会保护我的，我听见了，我也等着…可是，我就等来了这个？”  
珉豪涌到喉头的一堆甜言蜜语一下子噎死在那了。  
“你知道，我最恨你什么？”回头去看他，眼眶潮红。“你这张嘴…”  
珉豪仿佛被一道猛过昨夜所有的天雷击中了，他心知自己彻底地搞砸了，手臂也僵得，一点点从那人身上滑了下去。  
他昨夜还梦想成真，将朝思暮想之人的一些拥有，哪会想到一觉醒来，他连一只手臂都变得冒犯了。  
泰民这会也根本掌不好自己的情绪，他不得不承认自己一团乱麻几乎要炸开的心在刚刚那人的胸膛贴漆上来之时才得了一丝安定，现下那人突然抽离的怀抱让他心中失落得要命。  
“谁许你放开我的？”他眼泪涌出来。  
珉豪也吓了一跳似的，但马上明白过来，再无迟疑地把那人紧紧搂在怀中，任他再说什么自己也不会放开。  
泰民把脸埋在他怀中，哭得仿佛最后的尊严也留不住了，“你何日杀我？”声音闷闷的。  
“泰民，这话不管你问我几次，我都不会变。我不杀你，我怎舍得杀了你呢，我宁可自己死，也不愿让你伤到分毫。”  
“谁信你…”  
“不信你还要问，不过多听几遍过过耳瘾也好，我算是明白我为什么混成这样了，这话说得，也太好听了些。”  
“你说得对，说不定哪天，我就把自己蒙过去了呢。”  
两人依偎着坐在门前，衣服都没有穿好，只是将将遮盖起来。动作虽亲密气氛却不一般的疏离。  
“珉豪，对不起，昨日我虽应允你了，但并非出自本意。”  
“我知道，是我不好，要是我没有拿…”  
“行了，不说了。其实我来找你本是想道个别。”  
珉豪听这立马着急了，“什么，你要去哪？”  
“有伙人打算劫个镖，请我去帮忙。事情挺麻烦，路途又远，从屠州到都城，大概要走上个把月的。”泰民耐心地给他讲道。  
他一时都反应不过来，眼神直发愣，“那，那么久吗？你还回来吗？”  
“让我想想看吧，…我要是不想回，便不回了。”  
“你好狠心，你让我怎么办。我也不知怎么回事头脑发热在这自己盖了个房子…还以为在这就能守住你呢，我…”珉豪越想越气愤，他气那人始终固执着口是心非，气自己傻子般的掏心掏肺却换不得回报。  
“看来你我纠葛一场，终是我对你不住了。”那人语气前所未有的淡漠。  
“那好…”珉豪极怒反笑，看着他的眼中却还满是不可置信，“滚吧…”语毕站起身来，拢了拢大开的胸口前的衣领，背过身走进里间。  
泰民亦是理了理不整的衣衫，在那里适应了一会儿离开那人怀抱后的清冷，才起身走远了。

17.  
张立做这一行已有已有十几年了，什么千奇百怪的镖没有走过，虽不敢保证次次都是万无一失，也绝对是自家镖局里的一把手。今日这趟镖，实在是有些过于平淡普通了，不论是押送的方式还是行走路线都是最为惯用的，若不是那托镖的人身份不一般，他真不知自己此次亲自出马意义何在了。当然，能让张立这个老镖师都心觉乏味，也实在是因为这一趟路途十分遥远不说，走的虽是官道，却少有那么几个驿站供休息，一行兄弟十余人装做普通商贩押着车，一路上走的是漫无目的，饥渴劳累，根本提不起精神。  
这日张立正琢磨着怎么让兄弟们放松放松，后面的兄弟却突然报来了信，说后方有一马队正在靠近他们，大有在追赶的意思。  
张立艺高胆大，虽未放下戒备，却也自负地令大家都停下脚步，问问对方的来意。  
只见一伙人骑着马飞驰而来，为首那人直到他们近前才勒紧了马缰，那高头骏马发出长长的嘶鸣。  
等那领头的马安定下来，张立才看清这匹马却是两人同乘，那看似马队头子的人身后，竟是位一袭白衣的男子，看起来与那马队中的一帮糙汉着实的格格不入。  
“几位兄弟可也是要到都城去吗？”那领头的人未下马开了口，“我等是自屠州来的马队，路上碰到了个落难的公子哥，他不便行走，我们见正好顺路便捎上了他，可谁料想咱们兄弟着急赶路，马行的实在太快，这小公子又细皮嫩肉的受不得颠簸，眼看着就要受不住了，我这才想着找个行得慢的好能送他一程。”  
张立看向刚刚那白衣男子，想必他就是那人所说的公子哥，看起来面色煞白，倒似乎真的是受不得这一路颠簸。  
张立正暗想如今这文人皆在朝堂，武者沦为草寇，逼得这些富贵人家的公子一个个好似扶风弱柳，没个一点男子气概。那坐在马后的人磨磨蹭蹭笨拙地下了马，落地时还一踉跄，几乎要站不住似的，仿佛不是头一次做这样的动作又确实掌握不得要领。  
待那人站稳之后，便几步上前规规矩矩地作了个揖，“在下姓赵，单名一个恒字，此行本是要去进京赶考的，怎料途中遇到了山贼，身上财物、车马尽数被抢不说，连跟着我的仆从，也为了让我能够脱身，丧命于贼人手下。小生现下身无分文，多亏这几位好心的大哥搭救，才能到的了这里，如今我也实在不想几位大哥为了我耽搁行程，所以不知这位先生愿不愿意帮赵某这个忙。”  
“公子哪里话，”张立说，“我们行走江湖的，不就靠个互相照应？他们着急走得快不是？我们不急，公子不介意，随我们同行便是。”  
那马队的人似乎真有急事，见他答应了，未再作停留，马上又疾驰而去。只剩个文弱书生，张立可是大大地放下心来。  
待那公子一走近，镖师们全都呆了眼，那人面容清秀俏丽，若不是刚刚一直听他确实是男人的声音，当真要以为是谁家的小姐扮了男装。  
“来来来，公子不惯骑马是吧，我们正好拉了辆车，”大伙立马对着他格外热情起来，“正好小公子你就坐这车上，还能帮我们看好了这车上的东西。”一行人中的老四最先有了主意。  
赵公子闻言，确实看到身边有个挺大的木头箱子，好奇地问道，“你们这里头装了什么啊，还让人看着，怕跑了不成？”  
“说了你也不信，”老四悄悄对他耳语，“这是六王爷为皇上寻得的宝贝。”  
“咳！”张立发现了后面动静不对，连忙制止，“不好意思，那车上东西十分贵重，只得委屈公子与我同乘一匹马了，不过你放心，我的这匹马走路稳得很。”  
赵恒也无半点介意，顺从着上了张立的马。

“三哥哥！诶三哥哥你慢些走，今日就让我乘你的马吧，大哥四哥他们带了我这么多天，我也不好意思一直劳烦人家，好不好呀。”  
一晃距赵恒加入他们已经过去大半个月了，张立越发觉得这事情不太对。  
那赵公子十分体谅他们，过一天便要换一个人同行，这样大家轮班倒，谁也不会过于劳累。  
这本是无可厚非的，可令张立实在怀疑的却是，兄弟们这些天几乎就只盯着赵恒一个人看了，赶路，走镖，便是如同木偶一般的例行公事，一个个心思几乎全都扑在他们当中那白白净净的小公子身上了。  
那赵恒也是，头开始对他们还是毕恭毕敬知书达理的文人做派，可没过两天腔调就变了，也不知是无心还是有意，总是似有似无地冲他们撒娇似的，现在更是一口一个哥哥的叫着，再说那姿态，那动作，那眼神，分明只有那青楼里的妓子才有的娇媚样，更不提那人本身便有一副多么诱人的皮相。  
他的兄弟们，不是还未经过人事的黄花小伙子，就是家里守着个恶老婆受气包，张立就是后者，大家养家糊口都不容易，辛辛苦苦挣不了几个钱，哪有机会见过这种货色？一时可以说被迷得神魂颠倒了都不为过。  
但张立还是有信心，他们都是专业的镖师，怎会因为美色就忘记了职业素养？他相信，只要自己给大伙提个醒，把大家都喊醒了，他们一定能重回正轨，抛开一切蛊惑人心的杂念。  
于是这天晚上，张立特意支走了赵恒，给兄弟们秘密开了个会，他声色俱厉痛骂大家忘了本心，忘了做人的良心道德，大家都如梦方醒。张立又指出那赵恒的可疑之处，大家纷纷表态要揭穿此人的阴谋诡计，可正当他们还在商议要如何行动之时，赵恒已经握了根蜡烛来到了他们身后。  
“几位哥哥，可想好要如何处置赵某了？”又是那极尽媚态的语气  
“……”众人楞在当场。  
“没关系，可以慢慢想，等我手中的蜡烛燃尽也不迟。”又笑得勾人心魄。那蜡烛倒似乎烟大的很，几个人都闻到了浓烈的烟味。  
“你到底是何居心？”  
“我？当然是为了你们一路上小心护送的东西。”  
“我们兄弟个个武功高强，你休想从我们手中抢走！”  
“是么。”泰民晃了晃手中燃到一半的蜡烛，慢慢走近众人正中围住的木箱。  
镖师们赶忙动作要去拦他，可一时间突然有的觉得身体麻木，有的觉得全身发热，总之有些控制不好自己的身体。  
“这就是跟普通的蜡烛，顶多是烟大了点，算是个引子，你们每晚都点火把，要不了几天也会有这感觉，只是没那么快而已。”  
“这怎么可能，我们平时最为在意的就是自己的吃食，你不可能有机会暗中对我们下药！”  
“不能对你们下药，你们的马却可以。”  
张立这才明白赵恒将他们各人的马骑了个遍的缘由，却后悔已晚。不过他们毕竟都是高手，虽行动不便这么多人拿住他一个还是不在话下的。  
却见黑暗中一队人马飞驰而至，张立这下是想哭都哭不出了，来人分明是那日匆匆而去的马队，与赵恒是一伙的。  
果然，一炷香的功夫，十数名镖师纷纷丧命于贼人之手。

“辛苦了，李公子。”马队，不，该是贼人领头王二见了个礼，就招呼着人手要把那木箱抬走。  
“也多谢诸位信任李某，毕竟还未办事便先得了酬劳确是不常有的好事情。”  
“哪里，谁不知道跟李公子做生意最想不得的便是占便宜？只有吃着亏了，才能请得动您啊。”  
“既然知道，那总要把该吃的亏吃完再走吧？”泰民话毕，手中的银簪已经割开了王二的喉头。  
“西域红莲果，那可是皇上都要寻来求长生不老的东西，你给我的那点钱，不过是随意找个地方倒卖就能换来的价格，还说没想着占便宜。”又看着剩下的人，“我看你们是没见识够我的手段！”  
说罢泰民凌空而起，手上已经接连地飞出好几根针头，皆是朝着那几人的命门，他出手极快，几个反应慢了些的即刻毙命，躲过杀招的人身体其他地方也都中了针，又被其中的毒物所干扰自然不能再是泰民的对手，于是，虽比不得那些镖师死得快，这伙贼人尽数被灭也没费得太大工夫。  
泰民这下终于可独吞这皇帝的宝物了，红莲果，这种无价之宝，他又有不错的销路，这笔赚来的可不知会比王二之前给他的高多少。  
虽然这红莲果几乎都没人见过，更没甚人知晓它的功效，不过皇帝都寻它用来长生不老，定不会是坏东西，或许能对功力修为大有提升，或许危难之时可以拿它来保命也不一定。  
他又不大想卖它了。  
他突然想着，要是他把这东西抛在那人面前，然后说，“我可是放弃了发大财的机会把它拿来送你了！”  
他今日这是第几次想起那人了？  
明明是他受了委屈，明明他也没说一定不会回，他就是心里乱得慌要好好想想。那人却毫不留情地直接把他赶走了……哪有像他嘴上说的那么喜欢他？  
可就是这样，见不到那人的日子里，他还是会不断想起那人，一闭上眼就是那人的脸。  
那人明明命那么贱，偏偏又自大狂妄，他是真担心那人有一天不留神便一下子死了。  
他刚刚是真有些想留点什么给那人保命的。  
他又能怪那人多少呢？  
为什么偏偏是珉豪来做，若换是别人，就算是负了他，他也只当受了教训，从头来过便好。  
而他的话，也罢，这么多天过去，足够看清自己了。  
他如今，还能踏得出这泥淖吗？  
他只求有一人对他是真心，只要这颗心是真的，杀了他又何惧？  
这红莲果，好好带回去吧。  
泰民缓缓启开了木箱的盖子。  
却见一人影从中跳出，直直向他胸口拍过一掌，他未有任何防备，被生生逼退了好几步，喉头一甜，大口的鲜血喷涌而出。  
“郑允浩…”看清了来人，泰民自知自己这下凶多吉少了。  
“李泰民，你也想不到，有天会尝尝这遭人暗算的滋味。”  
“你何时进了这木箱？！”允浩这一掌运了十足的功力，泰民已是受了重伤，此时口角还不断地向外淌着鲜血。  
“大概是那伙镖师出发之前，奉劝你一句，下次别和王二那种人做生意，嘴太松了。”  
“他们可是出发了月余啊…”他胸口像撕裂了一般疼，肺脏仿佛都着了火。  
“没事，我功力深厚，待在这箱子里，就像闭关一样，何况还有红莲果。”  
“那东西可值老钱了…”泰民不知是心疼钱还是怎的，弯腰剧烈地咳起来，呕出的血更多了，几要站立不住。  
“你说等你到了阴曹地府，会不会和阎王也做生意呢？”郑允浩摆明了准备下杀招了。  
“金在中…”已吐不出完整的话。  
“我不要听了，只要为他报了仇，他临死前说了什么，对我来说已经不重要了！”  
泰民苦笑着，他已做完最后的挣扎了，郑允浩的刀已经挥来，他全身轻飘飘的，天旋地转的，不知马上摔到地上还会不会觉得疼…

……  
“锵！——”  
而刀却终是未能向他挥来，他也先于重重砸落在坚硬肮脏的泥土地上，落入一个温柔而又坚实的怀抱。

18.  
珉豪还是第一次见那人如此打扮，满头乌发高高的扎在头顶，又直直的垂下一缕青丝，额间没有一丝碎发，全都服帖地梳上去，露出饱满的额头。珉豪从前总是见那人脸侧垂着头发的样子，觉得格外妩媚 ，今日他整个脸庞无半点遮挡，却是难得一见的清秀动人。  
还有这一袭白衣的正道公子的打扮，胸口大片的猩红，口角颈间也已满是血迹，怜人之外还添得一丝妖娆。  
珉豪若不是此时心痛怀中人得紧，怨恨那伤他的人得紧，倒是可能会有心思好好欣赏一番。  
他虽稳稳地接住泰民后便不再动作，听愿已上前与允浩缠斗。珉豪一心二用，一边操控着听愿与郑允浩打得不相上下，一边将内力缓缓送入泰民体内为他疗伤。  
“崔珉豪，你我向来互不相干，今日你为何要妨我？”郑允浩本以为中夙愿得偿，大仇得报，谁知现下眼看就要功亏一篑，也是愤恨不已。  
“你明明动了我的人，怎还说与我不相干？”珉豪怒急，已不愿与他多讲。  
“省省吧，你哪里又缺得美人呢。现在江湖上都说你崔李二人狼狈为奸，可郑某知晓那不过他李泰民寻求庇护的拙略法子罢了，真到了要紧时候 ，像他那种货色，你崔珉豪还不是要多少有多少，谁还不知道你的手段，从前跟过你的人，哪个不是死在你手上，不过就是死一个李泰民，不可惜的。”  
珉豪一字一顿，“他之于我，便如金在中于你。你若害了他性命，我便如你，不，那是你想都不会想到的，比你还要疯狂残忍千百倍，为他报仇…崔某说到做到。”  
“既然你都这样说，那我就也不客气了。”郑允浩话毕全力出招，他没有万分的把握能打赢珉豪，可今日时机实在难得，他又食了那皇帝养生的宝物功力大增，应该赌上一把。  
珉豪只冷哼一声，便抱起泰民远远地朝一个方向跑去，郑允浩有心追赶，却因听愿的不断阻拦不得不和他们落下了一段距离。

郑允浩只顾追赶，还要时时应付听愿的攻击，根本无心留意走过的路途，等他察觉到不对时，耳边已经传来兽足摩擦地面的声响…  
他不知不觉间，竟被珉豪引入了熊林！

珉豪提气运功，足尖只在那一个个树杈之上着落，泰民安静地躺在他的怀中，听愿一圈圈地围着他们打转，时不时有暴戾狂躁的巨熊，伸着兽掌向他们咆哮而来，未等近身便被听愿划开了喉咙，狂叫着喷射着兽血。  
泰民刚离开的时候，珉豪无所事事，在他那茅屋里夜夜独饮。这一阵子也不知忽然想到了什么，四处打听起他们的行踪来，前几日才得知了他们行走的路线，一路追赶，虽心知若被那人知道了自己竟做起了跟踪的做法，二人之间怕是更加难以挽回，却难以自制般地想要知晓那人的安危。本以为自己想通得那样晚怕是还未跟上他们就已经得手了，正一边加紧赶路一边暗自烦恼，谁知刚听得前面有动静准备上前，下一刻便眼看着自己惦念了一路的人浑身是血地倒下，一柄长刀直冲着他的胸口劈下。  
或许是老天爷暗中相助，这地方附近好巧不巧就是那最为深幽凶险的熊林，珉豪思量一番利弊，便直奔那林子正中去。熊林之所以凶险，顾名思义，这片林中全是发狂暴躁的野熊，任他再强的武林高手，落到熊林里来也只得葬身熊腹，当然，这对于有听愿傍身的珉豪来说，又得另当别论了。  
精纯的内力在二人之间来回运转，等泰民幽幽转醒，看到的便是自己被珉豪抱在怀中，在一群野熊头顶浮空行走，身后全是熊的尸首。  
“怎么……这是哪呀…”胸中于强哲淤呛着，他发出的尽是气音。  
“熊林。”珉豪回答得很简单。  
“我知道…我是说，你怎么把我弄这来了…”  
珉豪才低头看看他，抱着他的手臂更用力了一些，“放心，没事儿的。”  
“郑允浩呢？”  
“半天没看见他了，估计在后面玩熊呢。”  
“就他那两下子，让熊玩还差不多。”  
“别老说话了，你伤得很重，闭上眼睛好好调息吧，只要再一会儿我们就能找个地方休息了。”  
那人果然听话地没再回应。  
他们又如在飘浮般行走了一阵，若不是耳边满是兽嚎之声，当真是悠闲的不得了。  
泰民忍不住才开口的，“你是我见过的第二个，能这么轻松闯过这片林子的人。”  
“哦，是吗？还以为能借机在你面前表现一番呢……那，第一个是谁？”  
“我师父，他以前带我闯过这。跟你一样，他自己好像在走平地一般，倒是这儿的熊惨不堪言。”  
“我能如此，还不是因为有听愿。看来你师父，已经不只是高深莫测了。”  
忽然风声大起，落叶齐卷，一声更为嘹亮的熊嚎传来，细听说的却是人言。  
“若不是大宝送信，我还不知有客人来了。”  
自对面走来一只更为硕大的熊，背上驮着一人，手中握着一杆长烟斗，便是熊林的主人。  
“珉豪，虽说我容许你随意出入我这熊林，可没说你可以随便带人来啊。”沈昌珉笑得一脸奸诈。  
珉豪自知理亏，也是真心的抱歉，“泰民是我的爱人，现下身受重伤，又被人追杀，我们无路可寻，这才到你的地方来避一避，昌珉哥，还请念在你我以往的交情，网开一面。”  
“我又没说他！我说是这个人！”昌珉扬手一提，被野兽撕咬抓挠得不剩一块好皮的郑允浩被丢在几人中间，“我的熊儿子们为了争着吃他都打起来了！”  
“呵呵…”泰民嗓音沙哑着，这两声却笑得响亮，“大概红莲果的气味格外地招熊喜欢吧。”  
“他是…”珉豪还欲辩解。  
“我不管！反正是你带进来的，你我再好的交情总不能坏了我的规矩！”  
话毕沈昌珉便骑着他那头熊倒退离开，而刚刚因主人出现安静了些许的群熊此时更加狂躁，立起上身行走不说，简直如 人一般叠起了罗汉，马上就要布成一个巨大的阵法将几人包围住。  
珉豪赶紧放下泰民，在他耳边大声说道，“你沿着咱们刚刚的方向一直走，撑住了，还有很短一段路就能出去了，我会马上来找你！”说罢将人推出阵法之外，低头一看，把已没了人样的郑允浩也丢了出去。那群熊将珉豪整个包围住，一个摞一个的，一会儿便围成了巨大的穹庐。  
这会儿虽是大部分的熊都用去布了阵，散落在外的也还是不少，见有两个人先后出了还未布成的阵法马上追逐。泰民原本连站起来的力气也没有，此刻完全是凭意志在逃命。郑允浩就更惨了，被熊撕咬得只剩下爬的份，偏偏二人之间他还成了更“诱人”的那一个。  
“李泰民！”郑大侠危难之中也只得求助于前面那个跑得比自己快的人。  
泰民被他喊得停住了。  
“这回我定是不杀你了！”  
“你倒是想！你也得做得来呀，不看看你自己是个什么样子！”眼看着后面有熊就要追上来了，泰民心里也急却不忘跳着脚地骂他。  
“友人送的…金丝软甲…还有各种兵器什么的……挺值钱的！”  
“……”  
迟疑了片刻，泰民手一挥，指缝间便多了好几根又粗又长的针头。  
“怎么样郑大侠，这东西眼熟不眼熟？……给你当时用的可是能放倒一头熊的剂量！”

19\.   
待珉豪使出浑身解数突破了熊阵，泰民刚刚连拖带拽地把郑允浩拉出了熊林，中了他的针的熊全都倒在地上痛苦哀嚎。  
泰民直接跪倒在地上，回头一看被他救了一命的那人没有一点动静，“嘿！…喂！郑允浩…死了？”   
这下要是再有什么节外生枝，他这条命估计真的要交代了…  
听愿刀先珉豪一步来到了他的身边，插进他身后的地里，恰到好处地撑着他的背。  
“珉豪…”泰民向跑来的人伸出手，“郑允浩被咬死了，我也不行了…”  
珉豪握住他的手，将人打横抱起，听愿用刀尖挑着郑允浩的衣服，拖着他跟在珉豪身后走着。

泰民醒来的时候，直觉肺脏着了火一般的难受，呼吸都呛着血腥味。  
珉豪就坐在他的床边，这会正低着头不知在想些什么，也没注意到他这边。  
“咳咳…”他都怀疑那人再不理他，他该呕口血出来了。  
“醒了啊，怎样，觉得好些没。”理理他的额发，他的衣服被换过了，头发也尽数披散开来。  
“不好…难受死了。”也不知真话假话。  
“咱们现在是找昌珉哥借的地方，我想，等你能自如行动了，我们再启程回去吧。”  
“嗯…你跟熊林的主人认识？”泰民才想起来疑问了半天的事。  
“对啊，跟昌珉哥认识挺久的了，有点像钟铉他们那样的朋友。”  
“你这朋友真够奇怪的，先追得我们屁滚尿流地跑，现在又借地方给我们养伤。”  
“毕竟也是我们先擅自闯了人家的地盘。哦对了，郑允浩没死，就在咱们隔壁。”  
“哦，”泰民懵懵应了声，似是想到了郑允浩狼狈不堪的样子好笑起来，“他这回也真是够呛了是不是？哈哈哈…”  
“没错，他被我狠狠摆了一道，谁叫他把你伤得这么厉害。”  
“你满可以杀了他。”  
“现在也来得及，我想，还是要问一问你的意愿。”  
“我…有理由这样做吗？”  
“你害死了金在中，现在不杀他，将来还是会落入像这一次般危险的境地。”珉豪理智地回答着他。  
“是呀…”泰民只是叹息一声，却未再多说。  
片刻沉默。  
珉豪开了口，“我们这次放他一马，他定没脸再与我们纠缠。他伤了你，自己也伤得不轻，我们救他一命，他此次也放你一命，就算扯平，如何？”  
“好吧，也只有这样了，”泰民看着他，又起念调侃起来，“头回见落到你崔大侠还能留下活口。”  
“我还不是看你的意思。”珉豪未受他影响。  
“我什么时候说要留他一命了…”  
“那我去把他杀了。”珉豪马上起身。  
“哎！…诶呀算了，就当是我还欠了金在中的吧，别去管他了。”  
“好。…那没什么事，我先出去了。”还是起身要走。  
“谁说没事的，你回来。”泰民毫不心急地说着，像是笃定了那人会听他的话。  
“怎么了？”果然。  
“你怎会，出现在那里？”  
“你我一向有缘，这有什么稀奇。”  
“…我都快听腻你那些鬼话了……谢谢，你不知道，落到你怀里的那一刻我有多欣喜，有多安心。郑允浩是杀不死我的，因为我和他不同…有人会来救我。”  
珉豪上前去，却仍顾忌着之前的不愉快，只握住了他一只手。  
泰民见他还不开口，又补了一句，“我要说的说完了，你若没什么可回应的，便可以走了。”  
“泰民…有我在一天，便要保你不受欺凌…”  
泰民痴痴看着那人的脸孔，那人生得如何英俊他自是心中有数，可也没像今日这般令他越看越爱。  
他总是有些信命的，现下他真是渴求，若眼前的真是他命定之人，他若是，再早些遇到他就好了。  
泪水终是流出了眼角。  
不知是谁先有了动作，二人紧紧拥抱到一起，于那一张狭窄床榻之上。  
耳鬓厮磨。  
似在倾诉，分别的时日里，他是如何的思念他，依赖他，而他是如何的在乎他，担心他。  
表情分明在痛苦着的，可心里幸福些，便是爱么。  
“泰民，不要哭…”他为他拭干脸上的泪迹。  
泰民直直对着他的眼睛，有点在笑着地，“崔珉豪，你听好了，这话，我这一辈子，只说一次。”  
“…珉豪，我好喜欢你，哪怕你要杀了我也无所谓的喜欢。我一直就知道，你是不同的，这些日子里来，你所带给我的，对我来说，值得我死上一万次去换……”  
“珉豪，我想好了，我再不会退缩了…我爱你。我只求，在你年劫到来之前的时日里，能与我过得快活，给我一段，能令我这辈子值了的时光，那样等到时候，你杀不杀我，都没有关系，我还一直爱你…”

春宵苦短。  
郑允浩也是倒霉，本就叫身上的伤患痛得难以入眠，好不容易有了些困意，又被隔壁两人闹出的动静刺激得更加清醒了。  
泰民懒洋洋地趴在珉豪身上，感受着那人的呼吸，随着他一起一伏。珉豪似是想到了刚刚的情形，低笑起来。  
“你再笑就把你那家伙从我里面拿出去！”泰民嗔了他一声。  
“嘿嘿…别恼，我就是想，你刚开始还那么得意的样子…”珉豪说着又忍不住笑起来。  
泰民见他那样子，不服气极了，争辩起来自己都没在意地扭了两下身子，“那你自己说说，我有没有把你伺候舒服了？别的不敢说，这种事情我看都看过多少了，你说说看是不是比你从前那些女人都强得不是一星半点？”  
“那是自然，你这样貌，这身段，我敢说全天下就没有比得上你的，”珉豪赶忙扶住在他身上动个不停的人哄着，“诶这会可别乱动，不然激得我再来一次，等会你又该晕过去了。”  
“你还提！你要是怕再让我激着干嘛还赖在我里面不走？你怎么不说自己不体谅我受了这么重的伤，没完没了的一遍又一遍，每次还都那么久，我都晕了你还不放过我！”  
“要怪…嗯…就怪你这身后的地方太诱人，简直进去了就不想出来…嗯…”珉豪说着，下身又缓慢却有力地挺动起来，“咱俩头回那次我实在太君子了，今日全都好好补回来如何？”  
“啊…”泰民只得搂紧他的脖子，“混蛋！我讨厌你…”  
“胡说！你明明说喜欢我的。”  
“我讨厌…啊~…就是讨厌你…嗯哼~…”  
“你再说！”  
“啊哦~…哈…我喜欢你…嗯…最喜欢你了…嗯~”

郑允浩看了眼窗外，暗骂了一句，他妈天都要亮了。

听愿（上）完


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 听愿（下）启
> 
> 我终是什么都没能为你做。  
……  
如今我也要恨你们了。  
……  
谢谢你，对不起，不能陪你了。  
……  
听愿啊听愿，你何曾真正听过人的愿啊……  
……  
……  
卿卿，保佑我吧。

20.  
珉豪家中。  
近两天闷热的很，就连晚上也没得两个时辰的清凉。珉豪上身打着赤膊，坐在门前的竹阶上擦着刀。  
“够亮吗你还擦，能擦出什么花来。”泰民端着一盏油灯，在他身旁坐下。  
“月光挺好的。”珉豪看着他，手上的动作都停下了。  
那人自从真真正正跟了他以后，似乎放弃了从前喜爱的张扬扎眼的红白黑，美人到底是美人，如今日日穿着这青灰色的衣袍，不仅更显得温柔清丽，还老让珉豪觉得有种“此乃内子”的贤惠之感。  
“我想看看。”泰民伸手指了指听愿，珉豪随即给他小心翼翼地递到手上。  
“紧着些别伤着了。”珉豪还叮嘱一句，却反遭一记白眼。  
泰民白他一记后也不再瞅那人，仔细摩挲起刀柄上的纹路来。  
珉豪轻声笑了，攀上他的肩膀，“我可没有把你看做女子，你的厉害他人不知我还能不知吗？只是这听愿不是寻常的兵刃，有自己的脾性，他要是闹起来你可得加小心。”  
“有你在这它也敢放肆吗？”泰民会意一笑，手指弹得刀刃“铛铛”作响，“有意思的东西…”  
“不过珉豪既然你这把刀这么神，你直接让它自己在这布上给自己擦干净不就好了，还用得着自己动手？”  
“习武之人嘛，刀剑就是多长出的手脚，每日擦拭抚摸，已成了习惯了。”  
“哦。”泰民闻言心虚地扯开袖口向里面看了眼，亮晃晃的镯子簪子还有大大小小的绣花针，这要是都拿出来又摸又擦的，他不累死也要烦死。  
珉豪察觉了那人的小动作，顿时又觉得可爱到不行，心绪波动，连带着听愿都兴奋起来，打泰民怀里绕了个弯，悬在二人近前的空中。  
“若你父亲没得了这把刀，没将它传授于你，今日你恐怕看我一眼都不屑吧？”  
“那倒不会，崔某人对天下美色向来一视同仁，像你这么漂亮的，更是不必在意你是好是孬。”  
泰民被他说得高兴，两眼弯弯的看着他，从前便知珉豪这嘴甜得齁死人，好话全都能说进你心窝子里，日日在一起后好听的更是多得耳朵要起茧，但话中总是多了些比以往更加真心的东西。  
珉豪将听愿收回手中，凝视片刻，似乎又想到些什么，开口道，“我父亲，即使他因为听愿成了和我差不多的魔头，在我心里，他还是顶天立地的好汉。那时候每日冲着我爹的名头来我家做门客的人就不知有多少，我爹待他们，当真没有分毫主人的架子…真是现在那些豪侠们没法比的。…我倒觉得，同为江湖人士，凭什么你使得你的刀，却容不得我用自己的刀，同是练功，怎么你就是名门正派，我就是邪门歪道。我还是认，行走江湖，讲究弱肉强食，不能因为我们太强大就成了邪物成了禁术，这讲不通，谁规定的。”  
泰民细细想了他的话，觉得不无道理，认真点了点头。  
“所以我崔珉豪虽不在意别人对自己的看法，却一不能容忍别人诋毁我爹的名声，二不能容许别人伤害你。”  
“那若我说崔前辈的不是呢？”泰民狡猾的声音响起。  
珉豪确实一下子被问住了，“这…真的吗，在你眼中，也是同世人的眼光一样看待他的吗？”  
“只是个假设，若我答‘是’，你当如何？”  
“我会…”抚上他的脸颊，“没关系，父亲终是去了，我为他做再多，他也未必会全部知晓。”  
泰民又是一笑，抱住他的手臂，倚靠在他身上，“谢谢了，放心我不会让你为难的。单从你对他的崇敬，还有在前辈杀死全家之前我对他的听闻，在我看来他都是一个值得景仰的人。珉豪，我只是不明白罢了。师父、锦红、鬼医，还有小时候养大我的乞丐们，为什么这些在我眼里明明是世上最好的人，却都落不得什么好名声。是不是我的脑子坏了？明明他们都被称作恶人的。所以我也不敢肯定，我对于崔前辈的见解是不是也是错了的，反了的…”  
珉豪亲昵地将人塞进自己的颈窝轻拍着，“不明白就算了，别费脑子想了。”  
“嗯…”回应的声音有些朦胧。  
“困了吗，困了回去睡吧。”珉豪的声音也放得轻柔。  
“不好，就要你…”甜甜地看着自己。  
珉豪深深印上那柔软的唇瓣，把那人打横抱起，一直到进了里屋放到了床上，视线就未从他的脸上移开。  
泰民，还好地狱顺路，我陪你下如何？

谁想，这夜二人草草睡去，还未及天亮便被扰了清静。  
一穿着斗篷的女子一路气喘吁吁地跑来，“泰民哥！你快回去看看吧…”  
二人都睡的极浅，未等那女子接近，便早已起身出去查看。  
“泰民哥，你回一趟会贤阁吧，你去看看妈妈，妈妈她…”女子面颊都已被汗水和露水打湿，鬓角都散乱的贴在脸上，看见二人便冲上前去，紧紧拉住泰民的手。  
待她露出脸来，泰民才认清这是会贤阁里的花魁璎珞姑娘，虽与她们不甚熟悉，却也知晓这是其中很是懂事乖巧的一个，他的住处，除了锦红，就只有这个璎珞大概知道。  
泰民虽与这会贤阁有着脱不开的干系，可不到万不得已，锦红是绝不会求他相助的，如今竟逼得璎珞姑娘大老远的从城里跑来寻他，想必锦红此刻的处境，只怕是相当不妙。  
珉豪握住他的手，“走吧，我们一同过去。”

21.  
朔京城，会贤阁。  
大堂正中，锦红的两手两脚均被铁钩子穿透了，钩子后头连着的铁索，一直从二楼栏杆上垂下来。而她的脸上，手臂上，更是少了数块皮肉。  
“又过了一个时辰。”坐在不远处的壮年男子，一边吹着茶碗中的热气，一边抬头示意，他那手下便拿了短刀上前又削去了锦红脸上的一块皮肉。  
“求您停手吧，璎珞姐姐已经出去找了！”姑娘们看不过眼去，忍不住哀求道。  
“陆某一个时辰见不到李泰民，就削这老女人一块肉，你们若再不紧着些，大可以看她流血而死。”  
锦红双目紧闭，牙关死咬着，煞白的脸上不见神情，只剩下豆大的汗珠一颗颗地往下掉。  
姑娘小倌趴跪了一地，四肢战战，被自己捂住的口中不时发出破碎的哭声，他们手边脚边，散落的美酒佳肴，首饰银两，都是客人们匆忙逃跑时落下的。

待崔李二人抛下脚程慢的璎珞赶来时，看到的就是这样一番景像。  
而那坐在一旁，品茶看戏般的始作俑者，却是瑾泉山庄的庄主，陆启明。  
“哈哈哈，正主终于来了，泰民小贼，真是要我好等。”那陆启明见到来人，率先起身开了口。  
“锦红！”泰民也不看他，快步来到锦红身边，与珉豪一起帮她除去了手脚上的钩子。  
锦红的唇不剩一丝血色，喘息许久才从喉咙挤出声音“泰民，拖累你了…”  
“不，是我连累了你，”泰民用袖口擦了擦她的额头，转过身，他恨不得吃了那此刻还气定神闲的人，“陆启明你究竟是何居心！”  
“莫急，陆某来朔京不过是为了寻找二位，如今二位已经现身，锦红姑娘也不必受这皮肉之苦了。不过你这小贼居然还问我是何居心，那年你盗走我镇庄之宝，还在我庄上杀死了金在中，你可知这些年来我瑾泉山庄为此背负了多少骂名？今天我们就好好算一笔账。不过陆某此次前来可不是为了你，而是你身边这位。”  
刚刚吓傻了的姑娘小倌们，听他这么说，胆子大些的偷偷抬起了脑袋，看向旁边的珉豪。  
“秦盟主与我家一向交好，数侄儿向我求助，我这个做伯伯的怎可不帮，今日我定要杀了你这个魔头，报我秦大哥的仇，为武林除害！”  
话音刚落便见一伙人将他们团团围住，尽是山庄上的高手，一挂满了尖刀的铁网由上至下，朝着崔李二人所站之处罩去，楼上陆启明布下的人也纷纷现身，手中都是机关枪筒，数不清的箭矢、暗器、短刀从四面八方向着二人袭来，那些姑娘小倌们闪避不及，几乎尽数被活活射死。  
听愿一刀劈开了罩下的铁网，在二人周身快速游走，抵挡着袭来的兵器。泰民藏在袖中的手快速动了两下食指，只见从他和珉豪的影子里瞬间凝成数十个绿色的人形，极为柔软，竟能容许各种暗器随意穿透而不受影响，还能一直飞到那楼上一个个抱着枪筒的人面前，紧紧勒住对方的脖子。  
自那日与秦数对上吃了亏后，两人就潜心研究起了影子这种东西，想着毕竟现在的处境不同以往，到了关键时刻或许能派上用场。谁又成想今日这些影子几乎救了二人的命  
陆启明纵身一跃，与珉豪缠斗开来，他也是暗器高手，攻击的地方又总是十分的刁钻，着实不好对付。若是珉豪能与听愿合力对他一人自当赢得轻松，如今却反而要分神操纵听愿挡下朝他们飞来的箭矢，一旁的泰民本就有些招架不暇，还要照顾伤重的锦红，二人战得很是狼狈。  
拖得久了情况变得更加不利起来，影子再厉害也不是活人，消耗不起，眼见着之前上去了的影子现在就剩下一小半了。山庄的人好不容易倒下几个，却又陆陆续续有人从楼上跳下来，真是不知陆启明到底在这会贤阁事先埋伏了多少人手。这会贤阁占地不大，却足足有五层之高，珉豪他们本就施展不开，又被对方占据了高处，弄得他几次想要直接将听愿送上楼扫他们一个遍，却只得被生生打了下来，二人身上此刻到处都是大大小小的伤口，衣袍之上尽是血迹。  
“老板娘！今日可否让李某讨口酒喝？”那声音说得随意，却结结实实传进了每一个人的耳朵里。  
一只脚扭七扭八地迈进了门槛，大拇指还透过破草鞋的窟窿傲气地支棱着。李珍基眯缝着眼睛，手里还抖楞着个酒葫芦，闲庭信步地冲着锦红走过来。  
陆启明虽不知道他是谁，但来者不善，他心下警惕着，又已经占了上风，便放弃了对珉豪的进攻，挡住了李珍基的去路。  
李珍基也不理他，只是看着锦红，大声道了句，“对不住了老板娘！”又转过头冲着陆启明的方向，“轰…”  
“轰！”  
顷刻之间，只觉地面都被震起了，烟土一下子便铺到了脸上，整个楼的立柱开始开始碎裂、倒塌，大块大块的石板、木材往下砸来。  
李珍基在进门之前，在会贤阁外面放好了大量的炸药，并点燃了引线。  
会贤阁整个被炸得倒塌了下来。  
刚刚发生异动的一刻，珉豪什么也顾不得了，在人群中寻得那抹身影，一把抓过紧紧护在身下，泰民分明感觉到不知多少东西重重砸在了那人的背上，等动静一过，他连忙拽过那人背后来看。  
“珉豪，你怎样了…”他单是看着那人流的血就说不下去后面的话了。  
“好了，别看了，我好着呢。”珉豪转过他的肩安慰道，“你去看看锦红他们吧。”  
楼上的人本就身手不佳，这一炸摔的摔砸的砸，已不剩下几个还能好好动弹的，加上楼已经塌了，他们再没得优势，被珉豪操纵着听愿一圈圈扫过，当时也不剩什么活口。只是，不见陆启明。  
珉豪看向才爬起来的珍基，“怎么找不到陆庄主？”

泰民费了些时间才找到锦红，她让一个八仙桌挡着，倒是没被伤着。  
“锦红，太好了你没事。”泰民将她扶起来，小心避开她脸上的伤口为她把尘土擦去。  
锦红算是被折腾得彻底没有了精神，怔怔地看着周围，问了泰民一句，“会贤阁…没有了？”  
“会有的，会重新回来的，”泰民赶紧回她，“我不是有钱吗，你知道的，咱们干脆建一个新的会贤阁好不好？”  
锦红笑了，笑得脸上的伤口再次流出血来，她轻轻摇了摇头，“没关系，那已经不重要了。”  
那妇人瞬间的动作快得所有人反应不及，她扑到泰民身后陆启明的身上，狠狠地咬住了他的脖子。而前一刻，陆启明手中的刀几乎就要刺进泰民的背了。  
锦红像只野兽一般狠命撕咬着他的喉咙，陆启明怎会由得一个手无缚鸡之力的妇人如此伤他？手中的刀一刀接一刀的刺进锦红的身体！  
珉豪他们只见刀尖一次次从锦红背部穿出…  
陆启明是何等的高手，他在危急时刻的任谁都是挨他一刀便要受不了了，可锦红只是咬得更加用力，直至他的喉咙真的被撕破开来，大量的鲜血涌出。  
陆启明也是急得要摆脱她，手上更是用了十二分的力，到后来由刺变砍，直砍得妇人的两条腿一先一后地落在泰民眼前。  
直到听愿削去了陆启明的头颅，锦红也再未放松牙关，齿间还叼着一块颈皮。

珉豪领着泰民回家的时候，那人还是像失了魂似的。  
除了拉着他的手，泰民再没其他的动作，叫也不应，说什么都听不进。  
此刻两人对坐在床上，珉豪心疼地用手蹭了蹭他脸上的血迹，小心地说，“泰民，你看看咱们俩现在一人一身血，你总得把衣服换了，然后让我帮你把伤口处理一下，好吗？”  
依旧没有回应。  
珉豪一是怕再惊着他，二怕碰痛了他的伤口，小心翼翼地帮那人解了腰带，轻轻剥下来都沾在身上的衣服。  
肩膀露出来的时候，泰民出了声。  
“我以前老是想往外跑，锦红就叫龟公打我，还把我关在地窖里，然后她跟我说，只要我不跑，她就不打我，不光不打我，还唱曲给我听，我就说，‘你要是唱曲给我听，我就不跑’，结果你猜怎么着？”  
“怎么着？”  
“她就唱曲唱到她自己都睡着了，”泰民抬起头看着珉豪，许是因为说的事情太有意思，咧嘴笑着，“然后我就等她一睡着，又跑出去了。”眼泪却掉出来了。  
珉豪看他笑着，想陪着笑却笑不出来，他只想哭。  
“哈哈哈，怎么唱的来着，哥哥呀你慢些走哇~……不记得了，她唱的时候我都没好好听过…哈哈哈…想不起来了…”  
泰民一会儿唱一会儿笑的，头却是越来越低，身体也开始颤抖了。  
珉豪紧紧地抱住他，用自己的脸蹭他，双手摩挲着他的肩膀，“没关系的，哭吧，哭吧泰民，你只是自己也不知道为什么就想哭了对吧，想哭就哭吧。”  
泰民抬起头来看着他，泪水已流了满脸，“我从来没有喜欢她，我老给她惹麻烦，她背地里都骂我小贱人，还以为我不知道……如今，她已是我再听不得见不得的人…”  
“你还有我…还有我……”

22.  
“你还有我…还有我……”  
珉豪觉得自己的心肝都要被掐碎揉烂了，眼泪大颗大颗地夺眶而出，他很久不曾这样悲伤过了，他看着自己怀中的人，感受着他的颤抖，听着他的呜咽，他想如果自己心碎了，泰民的痛苦会不会减轻一些呢？  
“珉豪……珉豪…”哭声逐渐有了可分辨的音节，双手终于回抱住了珉豪的腰，泰民手下渐渐失了准头，他越来越用力，仿佛若自己不争取便会失去那人般，几乎在撕扯着。  
“我在，我在…”会贤阁倒塌的时候，珉豪帮泰民挡下好几块坠落的石板，背后着实伤得惨不忍睹，可他现下却像感觉不到疼痛似的任由那人肆意拉扯，他快速地抹干净那人脸上和血迹混在一起的泪水，狠命的用脸去磨蹭对方的脸颊，做尽自己踏实的回应，只想对方能多得到一些安慰。  
泰民的眼泪渐渐止住了，他怔怔地看了珉豪一会儿，在对方以为他不会开口时才缓缓说道，“不要离开我。”短短一句，尾音重新带上了哭腔，好不容易干涸的眼眶再次湿润了。  
“嗯，我当然不会离开你。”珉豪把人在自己颈窝里塞得更紧实一些，抱着他轻微地晃起来，“泰民，从今往后，我们都是彼此唯一的亲人了。我不会离开你，你去哪我就跟着你，哪怕是我死了，我也要赖着你…”  
“我只有你了…”泰民喃喃说道。  
二人不知摇晃了多久，许是失血过多了，珉豪到后来直觉得有些眼前发黑。  
好不容易把人哄好了些，他都不敢大声，在那人耳边小心翼翼地试探，“泰民，我背上…疼得有些受不了了。”  
泰民闻言却没像他预想中那样赶快起来，而是还保持着扎在他怀里的姿势，几乎动都没动。“嗯，刚刚摸到了，好像肉都翻起来了。”  
珉豪听他这话只能觉得更疼，泰民仰起脸来看着他，“我帮你看看吧？”  
珉豪眨巴着发涩的眼睛点了点头，“嗯。”  
可之后还是没有任何行动。   
“你不起来吗？”珉豪终于还是忍不住问道。  
“我不想松开你。”泰民说完又扎回去，耳朵紧贴他的胸口。  
“没关系的，我保证，你松开我我也不会跑。”  
“不好。”摇了摇头。  
“那我真的撑不住了怎么办，”这话说起来太像玩笑，珉豪不得不认真地在他耳边再次试探，“你要是再这么抱下去，我可能要真的流血而死离开你了。”  
“不是说好死都不会离开我吗？”泰民简直有些胡搅蛮缠了。  
珉豪剑眉微皱。  
于是片刻后便有了这样的场景。珉豪光着上身趴在床上，泰民趴在他身边，一只手中拿着只簪子帮他剔出嵌在肉里的碎石片，另一只手紧紧将他一边的臂膊抱在怀里。  
珉豪不知从哪摸出个小瓶子递给他，“伤药我随身带着，可干净的棉布估计咱们只能去柜里找找，怎么办？”  
泰民看了眼床对面的柜子，虽离得不远却也不是他二人触手能即的距离。  
“你就非得抱着我这只手吗？”珉豪语气里没有一丝埋怨的意味，他不方便动，只是用额头轻轻碰了下泰民的头顶，温柔地询问着。  
“我心里实在不舒坦。”  
又是片刻后，俩人只得一同下了床去找棉布，像连在了一起似的。  
若是寻常时候，二人做出这样的举动珉豪肯定要笑出来，可这会不是，他的心随着泰民的心一同死寂了下来，也许只有这样子，才不会痛得松开了彼此的手。  
一连几日，二人都是以这种如胶似漆的状态过来的，所有的事情不得不两人一起做，珉豪至少得有一条胳膊是在泰民怀里的，所以干什么都不方便，俩人又都一身伤，稍微动作就得碰疼了对方，睡觉的时候，更是要死死抱在一起才好。  
“若你也去了，我当要如何呢？”  
这是过了几日情况有所好转之后了。那晚，泰民照旧依偎在珉豪怀里，一只手抚摸着他脸颊的棱角，借着月光数他的睫毛。  
“那你便也随我去了吧。你我连片刻都不容分离，又怎能容许被这生死二字相隔？倒不如我们一同下到阴曹地府，做他对鬼伉俪，只比现在逍遥自在。”珉豪这话说得虽玩味，却难保其中有多少分真心。  
他也不等对方回话，继续道，“若你离我而去，我绝对不会独活。”  
“那我…要是未能随你而去，你又当如何？”泰民也不知自己为何会这样问。  
“我…会等你，不管多久，总有一天，我们会重聚，再不分离。”  
“我差点忘了，你最拿手的就是说这些勾人心的话了。”  
“我是真心。”  
“我知道。我信你。……若是真的有了那么一天，我，一定不会让你等太久的，我发誓。”

23.  
会贤阁炸毁，锦红惨死一事已过去了月余。  
崔李二人片刻不离地过了这些日子，却也不知江湖上再次掀起了轩然大波，原来此前秦数四处求助于自己及先父结交的亲友们，一心要致二人于死地，天下英雄也都云集响应，那陆启明庄主更是打了头炮，谁知他虽有本事引了二人现身，几要得手，最终却栽在一个疯妇人手中。  
陆启明死后，先前秦数召集的各路英豪皆是坐不住了，纷纷摩拳擦掌，却又更对此事心生忌惮，毕竟连陆庄主那等高手都赢不了的人，谁也不敢再独自包揽前去挑战。所以月余来，各路门派虽频频交流了不少战术，始终未有人敢轻举妄动，这才给了崔李二人些许喘息的时间。  
然前有豺狼，后有猛虎。  
一年快过去了。

泰民顿住了动作，听愿的刀尖，正抵在他的脖子上。  
他看了眼珉豪，对方也是一脸的错愕，僵持了片刻，听愿才缓缓移动，回到了珉豪的手中。  
泰民不过是出门去打探些消息，谁知刚一回来，那听愿便像发了狂似的朝他飞袭而来，他哪里来得及躲闪，若不是有珉豪在，恐怕此刻他早被砍断了脖子。  
“这是怎么了？”两人皆是惊魂未定，待珉豪慌里慌张的把刀收好后，泰民才松了口气。  
“吓着了吧，”珉豪抱歉一笑，拢过他的肩膀，把他往更远离听愿的地方带了带，“没事儿，这破烂玩意有些不听使唤，我刚刚不过是心念中不小心对它有些放松，他竟擅自动了起来，放心吧，不会再这样了。”  
“我还以为是…”泰民有些僵硬地笑了笑，自他笃定了心思要爱眼前这个人，他便知晓着自己或许某日会死在这人的刀下，这些日子里他不是没有暗暗地算过，珉豪的年劫似是要到了吧。  
“不会的，不是叫你宽心不要想这些吗，”珉豪索性把他推得更远了些，“总会有两全的法子。”  
珉豪说话时心里是虚的，这一篇虽就这样被他草草揭过，但此事情终究还是给二人心里都悬了颗大石头。

是夜，泰民睡得不大安稳，伸手没摸到身边的人，心下一惊便醒了。他见屋里四处都寻不见珉豪，披了件外衣出去寻他，可找了半天还不见人影，又不敢走太远，怕珉豪一会儿回来了，只好坐到门前的竹阶上等他。  
他等了许久，几乎又要睡着了，没想到等珉豪回来的时候，竟是他从未见过的失魂落魄的样子。  
他从不知道珉豪握着刀的手，竟能如此颤抖。  
珉豪手中的听愿上沾满了血迹，可那血的颜色却是发黑发褐的，并无半点获得生机的意象。  
珉豪衣衫凌乱，分明就是在外面做了什么后胡乱穿上的，平日里便不大整齐的发鬓此时更是散乱地垂在脸侧，他眼神空洞，走得极近了才看见泰民，吓了一跳，一时间再也来不及掩饰。  
“你怎么出来了？”  
泰民看着他面上倒是平静，“被里少个人，我冷醒了看你不在，这不出来好迎你吗？”  
“嗯，夜里风大，咱们快进去再说。”珉豪牵起他一只手就要进去，一边还将带血的刀拿得远些。  
“你还不打算和我说清楚？”泰民直接挣开他，“今天大概不是头一次吧，昨夜你也不在，你已经连着不知去向好几夜了吧？”  
珉豪一听他这话心里那份不安的劲头马上又来了，他眼眶一下子红了，“泰民，不是这样，你不要误会。”  
“我没有误会，”泰民安抚性地抱住他的脖子，“你最爱的就是我，你不会背叛我，这些我都知道，可你也得告诉我现在事情到底是个什么样。”他像在哄着他似的，“是…听愿，它想要…喝血了，对不对？”  
“嗯。”珉豪苦笑了一下，“现在还好，只是有些狂躁，喂点血就好了。”  
“但并不是长久之计…”  
“…你知道的，魔刀出鞘，亲人祭血…没有我至亲之人用性命祭下的血，我便没资格再做听愿的主人了。…当初杀了我爹之后，我便知道自己恐怕只剩一年的时间挥霍了，家里一个人都没有，我没有亲人来祭刀，等年劫到了只有被它凌迟而死。可天无绝人之路，还是让我找到了法子，与我有过肌肤之亲的人，听愿也会认，它会认定那便是我的亲人了，它要了那些人的血。”珉豪呼吸有些急促，声音也颤抖起来，“今年我本想试试同样的法子，这两天我夜里便去寻人，对他们…做那样的事，可是这么多天了，没有一次是成功了的，”他的眼神里透着刺骨的恐惧，“听愿不认他们了…”  
“我还从未见过你怕成这个样子呢。”像是早料到了般，泰民反而还笑了，“这不奇怪，与我相比，他们怎么算得上是你至亲的人呢？”他凑到对方耳边，已不知是不是在安慰了，“听愿它，这一年所认定的人，大概只能是我了。”  
珉豪将他箍进怀里，“你不要怕，我说过不会伤你就一定会做到，我会保护你，谁都不能再伤害你…”  
泰民马上听出了他话里的问题，不免也着急了起来，“你这是什么意思？那你呢，年劫快到了，到时候你怎么办？”  
“我虽杀了这么多人，却也未曾见过活人直接被凌迟是怎样的，估计绝对不会好看…”  
“所以你当如何？…不，你休想避开我！”想到那样的可能，泰民惊恐得要逼出眼泪来，“是不是再过不了多久，你就要像今晚一样，不声不响地走了，而我就算再坐在这里等着，也等不回你来了？你拿不来命祭刀，单是听愿就不会放过你，更何况外面还有你那么多仇家，他们都等着在你年劫报仇雪恨呢！你让我怎么敢想，若是…若是你当真被逼到了那一天？”  
珉豪也不知是否心事被讲出，只是浅笑，“若能保全你，我也没有什么做不出的…”他爱怜地轻拭对方脸上的泪水。  
“那我宁愿现在就死在你面前。”泰民一个劲地摇头。  
“别说傻话…”  
“我没有，崔珉豪你看着我，从前我知晓你这个人，最怕便是成了你无数用来祭刀的贱命中的一条，哪怕自己心里是真的喜欢你的，我也不愿认，也不要和你在一起…可后来，你在熊林救我的那次，你来之前我确实以为自己要死了，我闭上眼睛眼前全都是你，我就想要是我死前能看你一眼就好了，我真想你…老天爷没把我忘了，你真的就在那一刻出现了。我总是觉得，咱们后面能在一起的这些日子，全是老天爷借给我的，多一天都是享受。…珉豪，我没有什么可遗憾的了。”他这一番话下来，两人的眼泪尽是决了堤。  
“我说过，你若死了我便也活不下去了。”珉豪哽咽得彻底变了声调，一双大眼格外水灵。  
“那都是笑话，”泰民无奈地挑了挑眉，“你若真就这么死了，才是叫那些觊觎你性命的人得了逞。虽没有见过，但我也知道遇见我之前的你是怎样一个人，那时候的你，没有任何可怕的，”他摇着头，“可你现在变得不像自己，你有太多担忧了。那么多人都盯着你要索你的命呢，我不想成为你最终败了的缘由。我在你心中，有着独一无二的分量，但我希望尽管那样，我的珉豪依然天下无敌，那才是你的至亲，包括你父亲，包括我，想要看到的，更是那些恨你入髓者，最大的梦魇。崔珉豪，你只消记得，无论什么时候，无论我是活着还是成为一堆白骨，我都永远只是你的，就够了。”  
珉豪没了言语，没了表情，他只是看着泰民， 只剩眼泪还在继续流淌。  
“吧嗒！”泰民看着一滴挂在珉豪下巴上的泪珠，下一刻砸在了自己手上，冰凉冰凉。  
“泰民，泰民你这样为我想…我怎么对得起你啊…”珉豪稳了稳心绪，强颜欢笑。  
泰民一笑，“你好好地陪我吧。”  
珉豪将自己下巴搭在他肩上，他突然觉得，不管自己抱得多么的紧，那人都好像下一刻要从怀里消失不见。  
他重重地吻上泰民的额头，喃喃耳语，“我答应你，但不到最后一刻，任何事都不能说死，你让我再想一想，或许还会有转机。”  
“好。”

而没过几日，盗墓贼便给他二人带来了消息。

24.  
不知名的墓穴前。  
“钟铉，这次拜托你们了。”基范已经去开路了，临下墓道前，珉豪再次对钟铉道了谢。  
“嗯，我二人发现这个新鲜墓穴有可能藏有听愿真正的的后半本典籍，奈何坑道结构复杂，基范去查探后觉得下面恐怕会有不少的机关，咳咳，我二人的身手一般，所以只得让你们一同前来。”钟铉一面说一面引崔李二人沿着基范开好的道路向下走着，不时地总要咳上两声。  
“钟铉兄可是身体有恙？”走在最后的泰民问道。  
基范这时已经开好路返了回来，闻言看了钟铉一眼，眼中满是担忧。  
钟铉倒是似乎毫不在意，“咳咳，只是偶感风寒而已，不妨事。”  
走过基范开拓的狭窄道路，四人最后来到的是处极宽阔的墓室。墓的主人虽无名无姓，想来也是大有来头，若他真的曾是听愿的主人，或许是哪个朝代的将军身份。  
只见墓室中央是巨大的白玉棺椁，四周按着风水格局摆着各种随葬宝物。  
泰民虽自从跟着珉豪之后收敛了许多，却也奈何不了见钱眼开的本性，不由自主地在那些金银珠宝上面多看了两眼。  
“我若是早些认识二位，肯定要跟着你们一起干，要是那样，我李某人今日不定已经赚了多少。”  
钟铉听了他的话轻笑，没甚么中气地回道，“你先别急着后悔，现在咱们看到的，咳，还都是些小玩意，真正天下难寻的至宝，还要等打开这椁盖才能看到。”  
待大家都准备好了架势，钟铉轻轻触碰了一下那白玉，还未来及感叹一下那质地多么滑润，墓室四周的石壁上突然打开了数不清的小孔，从孔中射出的都是极短的箭矢。  
二金迅速躲避着，早已找好藏身之处的二人自保已经是绰绰有余，而躲过了陆启明在会贤阁布下的阵法的崔李二人更是不见有半分吃力，泰民双手执着银环，一个一个精准地挡下那些细小的箭矢，珉豪更是简单，将外跑脱下，随意一卷那些箭矢的力量便尽数被化开了。  
基范挡在钟铉的身前，冷眼看着二人的情形。他注意到了，珉豪自始至终把那把听愿刀牢牢绑在身上不曾拔出，按照常理，今日这些机关只靠听愿自己便可破解，可是珉豪迟迟不肯施展，想必，是年劫已到，那魔刀已经不听使唤了吧。  
二金一步步地打开那棺椁，陆续发现了一些机关但也都大同小异，被一行人破解毁坏。  
那套椁有一人多高，必须要进到里面去才能看到其中放置的物什。  
“我先进去看看。”基范说着就脚上发力就要跳进去。  
“慢着！”钟铉急忙喊住他却见那人已经起身来不及阻止，还好珉豪眼疾手快地将他拉了回来。  
珉豪扒在边上眯起眼睛看那已然打开的椁口，才发现那上面俨然横着好几根细如牛毛的钢丝！若自己刚刚没有拦住基范，此刻他恐怕早已经跳下去变成了尸块。  
“咳，小范范今天怎么这么冒冒失失的，吓得我半条命都没有了。”钟铉捂着胸口，他近来本就力不从心，刚刚又着实惊心动魄，这下咳得更加厉害。  
基范赶紧捋着他的背帮他顺气。  
发现了钢丝就好办了，珉豪没费什么力气就把它们拆了下来，“我看钟铉你等出去了还是找个郎中看看吧，我觉得你这病得邪乎，你不是还认识御医，讨点好药材吃一吃。”  
“我也不知是怎么了，咳咳咳，这次好得特别慢，要是寻常的风寒应该没几日便好了才是啊。”  
“钟…”基范看着他，脸色都泛白了。  
钟铉朝他一笑，“我没事的，别担心，小范范。”抬手揉了揉他的头。

四人都进入了椁内，只见里面的陪葬品更加的奢华和稀有，却不见所要寻找的典籍。  
钟铉和基范不约而同地看向几人 身边的棺材，二人轻车熟路地将其打开，只见一具还算完整的尸身怀中紧紧抱着一张羊皮。  
珉豪小心地将那羊皮取下，展开一看，上面依稀可见一些字迹。  
“钟铉，你来看看。”   
钟铉接过来细细端详了一番，又从怀里掏出不知什么工具放在眼前去看，“这…这些字大概都是古时候的，还不能确认是不是有关听愿的典籍。不知二位愿不愿意相信金某，待我回去将损坏部分复原，查找古籍，再将这羊皮上所写之意转达给你们。”  
“当然，也只有这样了。”珉豪看着那羊皮叹了口气。  
这时基范却似乎有些着急了，“那…咱们快从这里出去吧。”  
钟铉将那羊皮连同手上的工具一并藏进怀里，不知是不是刚刚耗费了太多精力，他突然觉得浑身都没有力气，站也站不起来。基范在一旁搀着他，几个人折腾了许久才一同爬了出来。  
“轰咔！——”  
就在他们刚要走上墓道离开这里时，整个墓穴突然塌陷了。  
这绝对是人力所为！  
待几人一身狼狈地从废墟中爬出，他们已被人团团围住。  
“崔珉豪，你的刀，该亮出来了吧？”有一丝熟悉的声音响起。  
秦数？  
珉豪仔细一看，可不是那秦大公子吗，他身后的人里，还有几个不大面生的脸孔，想必是曾经和他一同前来寻仇的党羽。  
而站在靠后的地方，却掩盖不了他的存在的一人，他们也不是头次相见。  
郑允浩。  
果然，他们果然联手了。  
不对，这不对！  
“你们是如何跟到这里的？”泰民跳起来问道。相较一年前，他们简直是小心再小心，生怕暴露了行踪，况且这么多人，若是一路上跟来，他们怎么可能没有丝毫觉察？  
秦数得意地笑起来，“那是因为我们早就知道这里的位置啊，等你们进入墓穴的时间到了，便来到此地等候，好将你等一网打尽。谢谢你了，金基范，真是多亏你将时间地点提前都告诉我们，才让你的朋友们今日死无葬身之地！”  
钟铉难以置信地看着基范，想从他眼中看出些同自己一样的惊讶荒唐之感，“基范？你…噗！”谁知话还没有说完，便狠狠吐出一大口鲜血来，众人皆是被这场面惊到了。  
“钟铉！钟铉你怎么样了…”基范哭着扑到钟铉身前，扶住他摇摇欲坠的身体躺下来，擦着他口角还在溢出的血液，转过头冲着秦数他们的方向大声哭喊，“你快给他解药！我已经都按你说的做了还要怎么样！”  
泰民这才明白过来，“你们给钟铉下毒来威胁基范！”  
几乎就在一瞬之间，钟铉已经出气多，入气少，他谁也不看，死死盯着基范的眼睛，“基范你怎么可以…怎么可以这么做…额…若我一开始就知道…我宁愿死……”  
“钟铉…钟铉啊…”眼看着爱人在自己的怀里生命一点点流失，自己却无能为力，基范一遍遍喊他的名字，全身颤抖着。  
“行了行了！还没死呢就哭丧了，给你金基范，这次你做的很好。”秦数将盛有解药的瓶子抛给基范，还补了一句，“你很有潜力，早日弃暗投明，会比你每日挖地洞光鲜得多。”  
基范接过解药，抱起钟铉，只想灰溜溜地走，却不想被珉豪拿着还绑在刀鞘里的听愿刀拦住了去路。  
“你不能走。”被好友背叛，珉豪已经气得红了眼睛，他只想将基范碎尸万段。  
基范恐惧地看着珉豪，双手颤抖地几乎要把钟铉摔到地上，眼泪不停从下巴滴下来。  
“珉豪！”却是泰民出声阻止了他，他别过眼去不看他们，盯着自己脚下的泥土，“放他们走吧，他也是被逼的。”  
“泰民，如今是他们害了你我！”珉豪崩溃地大喊，“今日我们恐怕都将死在这里，是他们将你我陷入了绝境，你为何要放过他们啊！！”  
泰民抬起头看着他，眼眶也是红的，笑得苦涩，“我不想你我再树敌了…”又故意放大了声音像是要给对面的听见似的说道，“反正他们已经帮我们拿到典籍了。”  
“泰民你…”珉豪立刻明白了他的意思，想要说些什么，却终是咽回了肚子里。  
无人再做阻拦，金基范深深看了泰民一眼，下一刻头也不回地钻入地下，带着钟铉走了。

25.  
见基范他们走了，秦数又开始说道，“所以说跟你们这群败类啊，还真没有什么道义可讲，连自己人都出卖。我不过是给那个学者偷偷下了个毒，那个土行孙立马什么都愿意做。”  
“那是你自己卑鄙无耻，”珉豪恨得咬着牙，“钟铉是基范最爱的人，你拿他的性命威胁基范，基范怎么可能会不答应你？要我说，秦大公子，让你给逮着了，崔某人今天就在这了，你是想报仇也好杀我也好，别再满嘴虚辞了，听着恶心。”  
“哼，你以为我想和你费那么多话？今日过后，不知你还有没有那耳朵听了。”秦数这一句话落，身旁的人皆是迅速亮出了兵刃。  
珉豪眯眼看着他们，“只怕要叫诸位失望了，到了崔某的面前，你们只能是有来无回。恕崔某狂妄，你们难道不知，有多少人打着报仇的旗号来，最后只能落得等着亲人给他自己报仇的份？我也不想平添杀孽，只是你们，都在逼我。”  
“那又如何？” 说话的却是一直站在人后的郑允浩，“杀我至亲至爱，我若不能为他复仇，就是死了，也将难以名瞑目。”  
“不然吧？”泰民倒是笑了，“如若真像你所说，你与金在中真是一对恋人，那为何他即使是在死前也没有一个字曾提起你呢？容我大胆猜测一下，或许，根本就是你郑允浩一厢情愿？”  
“在中死前到底说了什么？”郑允浩也是被激得有些急了。  
“算了，计较这些做什么呢，你还是快些杀了我给他报仇吧。”  
“郑兄息怒。”秦数及时开了口，“他们二人已是死到临头，无需再与他们多做计较。”又转过脸来对着珉豪说，“崔珉豪，我看你这次是真的爱惨了这个小贱人，都到了这种时候他还活得好好的，你该不会真的打算…为他而死了吧？”  
“呵，你又怎知我并没有度过年劫呢？你们今天都想错了，你们全都会死在听愿刀下！”珉豪嘴角上翘着，眼中尽是暴戾与邪魅。  
秦数眼角微眯，说实话，他心中不是没有这样的怀疑，他今日带足了人手，却迟迟没有动手，而是一直在与珉豪周旋试探，却是因为自己也没有十足的把握，那听愿是否已经开始不受控制。说来今日请来的人手虽多，可不是同样为了寻仇志愿加入，就是他卖父亲的人情才请来的长辈，能派得上用场的没几个他手下之人。他之所以话语上频频挑衅，也是在煽动别人忍不住出手，他好隔岸观火，将珉豪此时的状态摸个大概。  
出于长远打算，多次败给他二人的秦数其实今日并不指望能够致珉豪于死地，先前已经从基范那里得知后半本典籍的存在，所以他的目标还是放在了典籍以及，泰民的身上。  
“是么，”秦数淡淡一应，“有劳郑兄。”  
只见先是十几人向崔李二人冲去，在他们匆忙应对之时，郑允浩一个身影飞快闪过，下一刻便提着泰民的衣领站到了秦数的身后，明晃晃的大刀横在泰民的脖颈之上。  
“泰民！”眼看着身边的人在自己眼皮子底下被掳走，珉豪想要上前去营救却被那几人挡了回来。  
秦数看着眼前的情形，却是说给自己周围的人听的，“没有听愿，他崔珉豪便什么也不是！”  
果然有那沉不住气的，不管不顾地加入战局，对着珉豪挥起手中的刀，秦数冷眼瞧着，他深知在珉豪没有拔出听愿前一切都是未知，却没有对任何人做出提醒。  
“珉豪！拔刀吧，杀死他们！他们不择手段地害你，我要他们全都死！”泰民突然对着那人的身影喊了出来，听见那话，还在打斗的人身形都略微停顿。  
珉豪直接停下来，看着泰民，周遭的人都不敢轻举妄动。  
他怎会不明白泰民的意思呢，他的爱人早就流着泪要他许诺，等到危急的时刻，用自己的性命换取听愿的能力。  
杀了我…再去杀他们！  
我要你…为了我…杀光他们！  
泰民笑了。  
他们俩像是做过无数次的排练，而现在，演出终于开始了。  
意念催动，原本紧紧绑在听愿刀鞘上的布条一圈圈自动松散开来，仓啷一声，听愿从中抽身而出，凌越空中，虽只是一把刀，却看起来神采飞扬。  
不像是失控发狂的样子啊。  
寻仇者心中皆是一凛。  
珉豪又怎会给他们迟疑的闲暇，见人便斩，手握听愿的崔珉豪依然是有如神助。  
秦数当下也是十分紧张，差点以为自己苦心经营的计划又要落败了，可不大一会儿他便从中看出了端倪，不只是他，在场的有些眼力的人都已经发现了。  
根本不是那听愿尚未发作，而是珉豪靠着自己的功力强行与它对抗，才能甚至看上去并无蹊跷。这样下去根本不是长久之计，恐怕用不了半刻，那听愿的魔性就要爆发出来，饶是他崔珉豪有天大的本事也撑不过去。  
果然，没过一会儿那听愿便颤抖起来，像是同时被两股力量所控制，再不能自由施展。那些秦数请来的前辈们，也都放出手下的人，一时间珉豪被更多的人同时围击。  
而这边，郑允浩悄悄凑到泰民耳边，“如今你已经落得这步田地了，还想要耍什么花样？”说罢一抬手，手中多了五六根银针。泰民见自己的小动作被发现，无奈下狠狠瞪了他一眼。  
眼看着，人群中那魔头已经渐渐无力招架，控制一把几欲魔性大发的刀本就不是寻常人能做到的事，更何况还要对付越来越多的敌人呢。秦数一方众人心中皆已是胜券在握，大部分人都已经投入了战斗，其中不乏名门高手，受其一人的招数便足以致命，珉豪却是被他们联手攻击。  
泰民见着那人一次次被打倒在地却又重新爬起，见着不断有不同的兵器在他心爱之人的身上划出新的伤口，刀剑碰撞声，那人惨烈的嘶吼声在耳边不断被放大。此时的珉豪，真的像一个疯了的邪魔，他好像不会痛，不会累，眼中血红，像要喷出火来，身上血迹遍布，脚下，是仇人被砍下的头颅。  
“珉豪！”见那人又一次倒下却未能站起，数不清的武器全都向他身上砍去。泰民知道此刻唯一能让他活下来的办法，只有冲过来，杀了自己，可对方被团团围困，而自己也无法挣脱，他多么想哪怕自己能够向前挪动一步，可他什么也做不到。  
秦数也同样一直盯着眼前的战局，此刻，便是动手的最好时机。想到终于能够手刃仇人，他兴奋得连提刀的手都有些微颤抖。  
爹，您好好看着吧。崔珉豪，今日终能做个了断了…  
却不想，事情根本非他所愿。  
秦数离得不是很近，他只看见最靠近珉豪的几个人突然像被炸飞一样弹开来，波及到的人竟越来越多，一熟悉的身影落到他身边，正是他此次请来的一位前辈，此刻这位前辈脖颈上被人划开一道又深又长的口子，大股大股的鲜血喷射出来。  
“方叔叔？您怎样？”秦数把那人扶起。  
“快……，跑…”老人在他怀中咽了气。  
秦数向珉豪望去，听愿已经彻底失控了，在空中飞舞的路线再不见丝毫先前的顺畅。  
“太好了，魔刀要开始噬主了！这下用不着我亲自动手了。”  
等他再看去，事情却没他想的那么简单。他原以为，听愿若要噬主只会疯狂地对自己的主人造成伤害，谁知它发狂了之后居然谁也不认，竟将靠近的人全部活活砍死！这当真是魔物，是邪物，天下最邪的邪物。  
“撤！”思量片刻他做下决定，但太多人已经是抽身不开，秦数跑向郑允浩，典籍他不管了，此刻就是他不再做什么那崔珉豪也活不成了。“郑兄，带上李泰民，咱们先离开这里。”  
此去大部分人都陷于听愿的狂乱中，秦数和郑允浩押着泰民，带着少量剩下的人离开了。  
“泰民！”珉豪眼看着他被人带走，最终还是挣扎起身。那听愿多少还与他有意识上的联系，他一开口，正无目的地乱砍的刀突然要向着泰民离开的方向追去，却在将要脱开控制的一刻被珉豪紧紧抓住了刀柄。  
“啊——！”珉豪用全身的力量和听愿较量着，他觉得刀的对面像是有十几个壮汉在拉扯，他拼命抓牢它，听愿疯了，自己哪怕有一点的松懈它都会飞出去。  
他不想。  
他还是不想杀泰民。  
终于除了珉豪自己以外，所有还活着的人，都走得远远了。  
听愿像是玩累了的孩子，折腾够了就在他手中调皮地扑腾着。只是这调皮的孩子时不时要恶作剧般地逮着空子便刺向它的主人。让珉豪一刻也不敢放松。  
他还跪在塌陷的墓坑旁，手中牢牢握着听愿，不知过了多久。  
“珉豪？你还好吗？泰民在哪？”身后是李珍基的声音。  
“泰民…”他终于昏了过去。

26.  
秦府。  
“秦兄，为何不让我直接杀死那李泰民？”郑允浩一边向下走一边问身边的人。  
“我是怕，李泰民死了之后，那崔珉豪就可以找到新的人。”秦数说，“所以能够确定崔珉豪真的死了之前，我们只能看好李泰民，并且不能让他死掉。”  
“好，那请让我亲自看管他。”  
“没问题，那么就有劳郑兄了。”  
二人说着便来到秦府的地牢门前。  
“郑兄请自便，秦某先回去进一步部署了。”  
郑允浩独自来到关泰民的房前，守卫见是他也没问话直接打开了门。  
里面的人见他来也不惊讶，还对他轻笑了一下，“就知道你要来。”  
“嗯，跟我聊一聊吧。”郑允浩从容地坐到离他不近的地方。  
“现在他们，在上面的，全都在等着吧。”  
“嗯？”郑允浩差点没有明白他的意思，“呵，是啊。”  
“你们恐怕要失望了，”泰民低着头说，“珉豪没有那么容易就死掉。”  
“你说得对，你那珉豪怕是得耗上一段时间了，不好熬哇…”  
泰民抬起眼来，允浩发现其中尽是血丝。“这些…不是你真正想说的话吧？郑大侠，你我相识也有些时日了，对彼此最在意的东西，还真是了如指掌。”  
“在中大侠跟你一点都不像，他身上完全没有你那种目空一切的豪气，他看上去就是个普普通通的男子，眉目中也没有任何悲天悯人的气息，看上去很容易亲近。现在想来，你豪情万丈，他温润如玉，倒也真是一对璧人。”  
“当然，在中是世上最好的人，他看上去对什么事情都不大在乎，但其实他是最懂得为别人着想的人。”听他提起在中，允浩也不禁回忆起了自己心中的那个人。  
“我与他一同被困的时间里，他几乎把一生的经历都跟我讲过了，可是直到他死，他都没有提到过你，就好像，郑允浩你这个人，从未在他的生命中出现过。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“正如我之前说过的，我可不可以认为，金在中从心里，从来没有承认过你作为恋人的身份？ ”  
“呵，见笑了。说实话，这件事情我也没有信心确定。在中的心，恐怕就只有他自己知道。若是真如你所说，他不曾与你提到我一个字，或许我真的没能进得了他的心……我俩原本都是漂泊无依的人，能与他相识是我一生最大的幸事，我们一同闯荡江湖，行侠仗义，我昭告天下在中是我的爱人，他没有异议，我问他愿不愿意从此跟着我一生一世，他不置可否。他从来就是这样，不说爱，也不说不爱，我愿意把自己的心肝掏出来给他，他却对所有人都一样好。…是我的错，尽管是这样我也不该逼问他，不然他就不会一个人走，不然他就不会死…李泰民，你知道吗，如果早知道你会害死了他，我永远也不会把事情挑明，永远也不会逼他给我答复，更不会在那个时候和他分开。如果我知道那次即是永别，我宁愿一辈子不要去试图了解他的心，宁愿一辈子不明不白地也要和他在一起…”说到动情之处饶是郑允浩这样的铁血男儿也泪如雨下。  
“是啊…明明是你自己害死了人家，非要把罪过落到我的头上。你那么执着要为他报仇，与其说是恨我，不如说一切都是源于你的自责吧！他死都已经死了，你除了一心要杀了我，什么也做不了。”泰民终于明白了，他们之间到底是怎么一回事。  
“对！我是自责，我只是想知道自己在他心中的位置而已，可他却已经再也不能回答了…”  
“爱人的心，和爱人的生死，你执着了那么久，最后却什么也没得到，你不容易啊，郑允浩，怪不得非要逼着别人也要死了垫背。”泰民把话说得极为狡猾，极为可恨。  
果然郑允浩听到之后非常生气，“你别想把罪责全都推给我，说得好像自己是无辜之人，像你这种卑鄙小人，有什么资格和我谈论在中！”  
“我哪里在和你谈论在中？在中他还不知道想不想被你谈论！我陪金在中走过了他生命中最后的时光，你说我没有资格，又凭什么认为自己就有？害死了金在中的人又不是你！自己都不敢确定的关系你凭什么借着它要找我寻仇？你不过是给自己寻个借口罢了，你杀我，跟我杀金在中，没什么区别。”泰民越说越激动，“我告诉你，站在我的角度上，我不会在意珉豪心中是否有我，我不在意自己的生死，我唯一的希望就是珉豪能够活下去，这样才能让你们全都去死，作为你们一直在伤害我们的惩罚…越是一心想要我们死的人，一定会比我们先死！”  
“你和崔珉豪，你们罪不容诛，天理难容！”  
“那也不用你来评判！我只见你们也同样数次将我们往绝境上逼。郑允浩我告诉你，我卑鄙小人，到了阴间也自有我的命数，而你呢？…好人，你已经做不成了。”  
郑允浩只是摇头，“一切都是因为你，都是你的错…”  
“行，”泰民无奈点了点头，“都赖我行了吧，说完了没，说完了就走吧。”  
“在中死前，说了什么？”刚起身，郑允浩又回头来问。  
泰民眼珠一转，如此说道，“呦呵你还真的信有什么遗言啊，我骗你的，他死得那么惨，没一会儿就咽气了，哪有时间留遗言？”  
郑允浩迅速地向他袭来，一手狠狠掐住了泰民的脖子，手上发力，泰民一时间呼吸都不得，喉咙更是像被钉住一样疼。  
“我不信，今天你必须告诉我。”郑允浩面无表情手上又加了力道，见泰民只是在拼命挣扎却一字不发，又想到秦数交代过不能伤了他的性命，渐渐松开了手。  
“咳咳…咳…”泰民捂着脖子咳了好一会儿，“既然金在中临死前的话是我用来保命的，那么你就应该明白，我是不可能告诉你的。…哪怕直到我死，也不会。”  
允浩想了想，“嗯…你死了没有用，那崔珉豪呢？他死了，你会不会告诉我？”说完就起身离开牢房，好像要马上去杀了珉豪一样。  
“你可以试试看。”泰民在他走远才说了后面一句，“不过来不及了。”

泰民一直在等珉豪，他不清楚对方此时此刻到底在经历什么，他甚至不确定对方是否还活着，正如郑允浩所说，听愿发狂了，珉豪现在一定非常难熬，而且之前他还亲眼看见他受了重伤，他多希望那人可以快点来到他身边结束一切的痛苦。他控制着自己不去胡思乱想，只是就那么等待着，那人一定会来。

鬼医馆。  
“他怎么样？”李珍基问刚刚看过了病正理着自己袖子的曺圭贤。  
“伤得很重，命保下来了。珍基，你那边怎么样，你真能管住那把刀吗？”圭贤朝着珍基手中的听愿努努嘴。  
“暂时能勉强，就想像自己是在跟一个时刻会发作的疯刀客比武。不过也坚持不了多久了，珉豪他什么时候能醒，下地呢？”  
“要他醒随时，”说着圭贤朝他脸上弹了些水珠，“下地的话还得看他自己了。”  
随着珉豪幽幽转醒，听愿仿佛感应到了主人，更加活跃起来，珍基不得不又去花心思对付它。  
“泰民在哪？”这是珉豪问的第一句话。“你们救他了吗？”  
“还没有，泰民被秦数的人带走了。”回他的是圭贤。  
“你们怎么会找到我的？”  
“据珍基说是金基范专门去他乞讨的地方送了信。”  
“金基范…”  
“珍基刚刚说，到底要不要救泰民，还是要看你的意思。”  
“呵…”珉豪颔首而笑，“那么…在我死去之前，还是让泰民在那边待一阵子吧。”  
说罢他就翻身下床，去李珍基那里从他手中抢回了听愿，又回到房间里，把圭贤轰出去，关上了所有的门窗。  
“谁都不许进来！”  
珍基和圭贤对视了一眼，纷纷叹气。

整整两天。  
没人知道屋子里到底发生了什么。李珍基只能听见刀剑飞舞的嗖嗖之声和偶尔传来的那男人的呻吟声，痛叫声，甚至嘶吼声，严重的时候则是家具用力碰撞的声音，碗碟被砸碎的声音。  
珉豪可能用自己的身体狠狠地撞击着床柜，可能一个趔趄随桌上的碗碟一同摔跌下地，可能直接在地上翻滚着，而听愿在他的身后，无时无刻不瞄准了自己的主人。  
那人还受着伤，他大概根本不曾合眼吧。  
更令珍基着急的是那人在夜里竟不点灯，他连那人大概的身影都没法看见。  
他不敢想象这两天，珉豪到底在经历着什么。  
这天珍基终于忍不下去，待他夺门而入，看见的是又弄得自己浑身是血的珉豪，原来圭贤帮他弄好的伤口早就重新崩裂了，还添了不少新伤，活活地，没了人样。  
珍基与圭贤，还有赶来的基范三人合力才将听愿稍稍稳定了一些。  
李珍基实在看不下去了，“珉豪，咱们去救泰民吧，这是我提出来的，好不好？”  
“珍基哥，你是泰民的师父，你怎么能…”珉豪刚一开口，眼泪竟从眼中流下来了。  
“泰民一定会愿意的，那孩子怎么想的我了解，你就当是圆他的一个心愿好不好？”珍基是笑着说的，像哄孩子一样地哄着珉豪。  
“我不…我不能去啊…我不能…”珉豪更加地泣不成声，“你们明明都清楚，不救他，我死在这就好，去救他的话，最后还是我要杀死他…珍基哥，我不愿意啊…我不愿意…”  
“你怎么能不去？你不是最喜欢泰民了吗？泰民他那么爱你，他被人抓去了，一定会等你去救他…你怎能，让他白白地等你呢？”珍基还是笑着，眼角生硬地落下一颗泪来，“泰民不会愿意见到你现在这样的，我知道，你们两个都想方设法的想让自己死，对方活下来，作为他的师父，我能不能请你，让让泰民呢？”  
“…好，珍基哥，我答应你，我…”珉豪不知道自己怎么就决定了，真的，自己就要亲手杀死自己的爱人了，突然间他听到的每一句话看到的每一个人都变得模糊了，他也不知道自己后面又说了什么。他眼前耳边充斥着只剩下那人的音容笑貌，每每想到记忆中如此珍贵之人即将离自己而去，他只觉得自己，渐渐变成了行尸走肉。

27.  
泰民在秦府的地牢之内不知等待了多久，终于上面出了动静。  
他只听见先是有人的呼声，接着便是兵器相碰的打斗之声，其中似乎还夹杂着些兽鸣。只听得外面的场面似乎原来越乱，负责看守他的人不是上去打探情况就是被叫走了，此刻就是脱身的最好时机，只是不知来人是敌是友，他一时之间还不敢轻举妄动。  
直到旁边的墙被打破，金基范第一个跳了进来，跟在他后面的是李珍基，和珉豪。  
珍基最先开了口，“泰民，你怎么样，他们有没有对你做什么？”  
“我没事，师父，他们只是关着我什么也没做。”  
“那就好，我把珉豪给你带过来了。”珍基意有所指地向身后一瞥。  
“嗯，我知道，谢谢师父。”泰民对他笑了，也跟着悄悄看了那一直藏在最后的人一眼。  
李珍基又凑在他耳边低声说了一句，“如果有别的法子，我还是最希望你能活下来的人，可是我知道，过去这么多年，你要的东西，只有这个崔珉豪能给…”  
泰民有些怔愣，接着才再次释然地笑了，“是啊…”。便不再多谈，接着看向旁边的人，“基范你也来了。”  
“我…”由于之前的事，基范一直都不太敢主动与他们交谈。  
“是啊，多亏基范给我送了信我才知道你们出了事，还有要不是基范，我们根本不能在这么短的时间去熊林搬来救兵。”还是珍基替他开了口。  
“熊林？昌珉哥也过来了？”  
“不然你以为现在在上面和那么多高手对抗的是谁？没有他的那些熊就凭我们几个也没把握闯秦府。”  
“基范，真是谢谢你。”泰民真心地对基范说。  
“不，是我对不起你们，如果不是我也根本不会…”  
“这不是你的错，”泰民言语间依然不时闪烁着去看后面的那人，“早晚都会有这么一天的，一切都是我们自己的选择，怨恨不到任何人身上。反而是我们，要是因此连累了钟铉，便成了我们的罪过了。对了，钟铉现在怎么样了？”  
“他一开始不肯吃解药，被我硬灌了进去，现在已经没有大碍了。”  
“那就好了。”  
珍基这时又发了话，“好了基范，昌珉哥他们也不知能撑多久，我们上去帮帮忙，留他们俩人单独说会话吧。”  
基范点头，和珍基一前一后离开了地牢，现下就只剩崔李二人。

泰民看着眼前这个他刚刚一开始就不大敢长久地注视的人。  
不知是谁先迈动了脚步，他们奔走向前，紧紧相拥。前一刻他们看见了彼此的眼睛，已经有太多话，多到来不及说。  
他们分别了太久了，比他们相识的时间还要久。  
他们前世一定是大奸大恶的厉鬼，才会受了这世上最残酷的惩罚，让他们这一世从一开始就和对方分开，竟是到了生命的尽头才找到了彼此。  
可能够相聚的时间，实在是太短了。  
如果能选择，我不要认识你了，世人皆道我无心，可谁又晓得我是在等你赐我一颗心，一颗为你而跳，为你而痛的心。  
我不要认识你了，我不要你的心，如果能选择，我宁愿不要遇见你，仍是那个不会痛的无心之人，哪怕见到你的脸，也是麻木的，经不起波澜的，陌生人。  
如果能选择，不爱你好了。  
可惜今生我还是没能赎够自己的罪，我只希望有来生的话，如果还是这么痛苦，能够可以不与你相见…  
两个人都哭了，一句话还没有说，不知不觉都是泪流满面。  
就连这次的短暂分别，心中留下的也是刻骨思念。  
你痛不痛？你好不好？你这几天是否也像我一样的难过？  
“终于下定决心了？” 泰民不得不承认，无论什么时候还是这人的怀抱最令他安心，可情况容不得他们再拖延了，“我还以为你不会来了。”   
珉豪不顾自己的眼泪还在大颗大颗地落，帮那人擦着刚刚在自己怀中哭花蹭花的脸，“我怎么能放任别的人欺负你呢？”  
“我们…可能得快一点…”泰民是不知道此刻他笑得有多难看，“不然他们上面恐怕要撑不住了…”  
“好…泰民，我们快一点，”珉豪似是在安慰他，“我一切都听你的。”  
“好……让我再看看你吧…”泰民忍不住还是哭出了声。  
“好，你看多久都没关系，没事的，不用太着急，我们等你好了再继续。”珉豪哄着他自己还是在哭着。  
泰民捧起了珉豪的脸端详着，虽然现在上面满是伤痕和泪迹，爱人的一双大眼睛哭得红肿，可他看到的，依然是那个人最英俊，最帅气的样子。  
这人在见自己的第一面就说喜欢自己，赖着自己赶也赶不走，自己没有家他就给了自己一个家，谁说了自己坏话他气得几乎要砍死人家，跪在地上承诺要一辈子保护自己…  
“我舍不得你。”泰民小小声嗫嚅了一声。  
珉豪面上笑着把他搂进怀里，却哭得更加厉害，“我又何尝舍得你啊…”  
“崔珉豪，我这一辈子，活得像屎一样，可是我不后悔，到现在我还是不后悔，能够爱上你，我很欢喜。我…我活够了，真的，能够为你而死，是我这一辈子做的最好的事情…”  
泰民退出了他的怀抱，向后退了两步。抽抽鼻子，站得笔直。  
珉豪当下会意，解下绑在身后的听愿，将它缓缓抽出刀鞘。  
他崔珉豪这把刀，杀了无数人，今天他终于，将刀尖对准了自己爱人的胸口。  
眼前这人，明明不同于那些死于他刀下的亡魂，他清楚明白得很，明明这才是他真正的挚亲挚爱，最终，却还是要落得和那些无名之辈一样的下场。  
“我终是什么都没能为你做。”珉豪抬起刀，就要落下。  
“那就为我活着，”到了最后一刻，泰民反而从容了许多，“像从前一样，无论多卑鄙，都要活着。”  
“我崔珉豪剩下的命，都只为你而活。”  
珉豪凝神聚气，泰民已经缓缓将眼睛合上。  
“呀——！” 

一声长啸，似孤兽悲鸣。  
李珍基他们虽然离开了却并没有走远，而是时刻关注着这边的动静。发现不对劲以后赶忙往回走。  
泰民，现在十有八九已经死了吧。  
“珍基哥！”金基范走在前面，可当他刚迈进地牢一只脚，又急忙退了回来叫上李珍基。  
而珍基看到的，就是这样的景象。  
珉豪跪在地上，泰民躺在他的怀里，听愿在他们头顶上方熠熠生辉，刀面光滑得能照出人影，颜色金中泛着血红，似是终于尝到血了的精神模样，昏暗的地牢此时都被它照得亮堂起来。  
而珉豪正前方的地面上，横着一条断臂。

“珉豪，这是怎么一回事，泰民他……”珍基一时也是茫然无措。  
“我…我在最后的时候犹豫了…然后，手上失了准头就…”珉豪显然已经被吓得不轻，惨白着脸色，喘着粗气，“泰民……泰民还活着。”

金钟铉坐在床上，一手翻着一本古书，一手不时拿起听愿的典籍比对，肩上还披着被子。自上次中毒以来，他身体就没好利索。  
金基范端着一碗药从外面进来，“喝药了。”  
“不喝。”钟铉看都没有看他一眼。  
“好，金钟铉，既然这样我也不和你费工夫了，你这么讨厌我，以后也不用再看见我了。”基范说完便转身要走。  
“你回来！”钟铉这才着急了，“基范！”  
基范走到他面前，居高临下地看着他，也不说话。  
“你要去哪？”钟铉刚才那一喊似乎用尽了中气，这会再说话都发虚。  
“你管不着，反正你不喝药早晚也活不成，我就权当你已经死了，我爱去哪去哪。”  
钟铉叹了口气，知道他没来由地耍脾气也确实没道理，“好了范范，是我错了，我不该跟你置气。”  
基范一听他服了软，心里的委屈一下子全涌上来了，“你跟我较劲也不能拿自己的身体瞎折腾啊，这都多久了，你每天都要冲我闹一遍，你知道我有多着急吗？我知道你嫌弃我，可你不能不好好喝药啊！”  
“范范，我不是嫌弃你，跟你没有关系。”钟铉捉过他一只手，心平气和地对他讲，“我是总觉得，这解药是害了珉豪和泰民才换来的，你让我怎么好问心无愧地把它喝下去？”  
谁知这么一说，基范更是红了眼眶 ，马上就能挤出眼泪来，“钟铉，我错了钟铉，可是我实在不知道该怎么办了，对不起钟铉，对不起…”  
钟铉把他按进自己怀里，“好了范范范范，我不怪你了，真的。我知道你心中把我放在了最重的位置才会是这样，我又何尝不是？易地而处，如果换作是我，恐怕不会比你做的好。只是人家毕竟对我们诚心相待却遭我们连累，我心里实在过意不去。罢了，就当是你我一同欠他们一个人情吧。”  
“那你好好看这个古籍，咱们就能还他们人情了。这上面的古文字，就只有你能看懂。”  
“好，我看古籍。”  
“不对，先把药喝了。”  
“好…”  
“钟铉，我还是有一件事不明白，为什么珉豪没有杀死泰民，而只是砍断了他一只手臂，听愿却可以重新听从指挥了呢？”  
“…或许我们都低估了听愿的标准，无论如何，它是确实认泰民的，而泰民却没有死。”  
“这是，好事还是坏事？”  
“是不是坏事我不清楚，总之，怕是好不到哪去。”  
“什么意思？”  
“今年靠泰民的一只手臂算是蒙混过关了，明年呢？我之所以说我们都低估了听愿，就是怕…它想留着泰民的血，而不是一次用尽。”  
“你是说，听愿想要泰民每年都为它献祭？”

28.  
鬼医处。  
“金某惭愧，我自负博学多才，看过的古籍没有上万也有八千，可这听愿真不知是哪朝哪代的古物，我虽辨认出那典籍上的文字，却不能将其连成完整的意思。”钟铉坐在外间，谈及自己这边的进展，不免有些垂头丧气。  
“没关系的，钟铉，你只需要尽力就好。”珉豪满面忧愁，此时泰民还躺在里屋没有醒过来，“还有…你是否知道，这一次，听愿究竟是怎么回事？”  
钟铉看了眼已经传到基范手中的听愿，“依我看来，听愿似乎已经完成了献祭，很像它以往刚刚度过年劫的样子。”  
“可是，这次它只是砍下了泰民的右臂。”珍基蹲在角落开了开口，家里来的人太多，没有他坐的地方。  
“这我就不得而知了。”钟铉皱着眉，一脸费解地摇了摇头，“也许是听愿出了差错，让我们钻了它一次空子。又或许如我所想，是听愿提高了自己选择的标准……只是不管这两种哪个是真正的原因，下一次年劫到来，泰民都会凶多吉少，而且…若听愿只是暂时压抑了魔性，我们谁也不说不准它什么时候会再次失控。”  
“天哪我的大宝贝儿！”里面传来曺圭贤的惊呼声，“你可算醒了，你要是再不醒我就要让崔珉豪一刀砍死了！”  
本就在外面坐如针毡珉豪立马冲了进去，剩下的人都跟在他身后。  
圭贤正跪坐在床边捧着泰民的脸准备好好哭一场，哪想到还没来得及酝酿感情便被珉豪一把抡了下去。  
珉豪很想把泰民搂紧怀里，可那人伤得那么重，他一直连碰他都不敢。珉豪小心翼翼地握住了泰民仅剩的左手，刚一开口，大颗的眼泪便随之滑落了，“泰民，泰民…你怎么样，你…你觉得如何了？”  
泰民失血过多，此刻虚弱得很，仅能费力地睁开眼睛，许久才从口中吐出一字，“痛……”  
“我们还是先退出去，让他们说说话吧。”珍基看了看左右，对剩下的人说。其他人也都向他点了点头，退了出去。

“珉豪…我的手，我右手好痛啊…”泰民的眼角滑出一滴泪水，不只是因为疼痛还是难过。  
“不，不会了，不痛的，不痛了泰民啊…”珉豪抱住他的脸，边说边止不住地流泪，明明想要安慰对方可自己的心更像被剜过一样。  
“可是还是很痛啊，我的右手好痛…”泰民颤抖着，往自己肩上摸去，停在上面那巨大的断口上。  
“对不起……泰民，我们一起死吧…无论如何，我也再不愿伤害你哪怕一分一毫…”  
“原来已经没有了…”泰民痴喃到，“可我分明感觉到它在痛，珉豪…我这是怎么了？”  
“会好的，等你好起来了就不会痛了，你放心，从今往后，我就是你的右手，你不用担心会不方便，我会帮你做好所有的事…”珉豪将想了好几天的话讲了出来。  
“等等，这里不是地府吗？你为什么会在这里？还有我刚刚看到圭贤他们…”泰民的意识渐渐清晰了起来，用一只手撑着自己坐起来。  
“这里不是地府，泰民，你并没有死，只是当时我一刀砍偏了…你断了一只右臂。”珉豪再次说起此事心中还是苦涩难当，“我求你，今后无论如何都不要让我做这样的事了，那一刀砍下我的心就已经随着死了一次，看着你伤得这么重还一直都醒不过来…我宁可自己千刀万剐也好过看着你受伤…”  
泰民听他说着，先前皱着的眉头慢慢就展开了，表情也变得平静起来，“那你是怎么…听愿呢？你没有杀死我，听愿会放过你吗？”  
“嗯，”珉豪点了点头，“听愿没有再发狂，你已经帮我逃过一劫了。”  
“是这样？真的吗珉豪，这么说…用我的手就可以…”泰民说着似乎想到了什么，“如果是这样的话，那么下一次是不是…”  
“不！”珉豪连忙惊恐地打断他，“不可以，我不允许你再想下去，不管你在想的是什么。”  
泰民对着他的眼睛，眼中不该出现的火光还未冒出来便及时熄灭，“好。”  
“泰民，我听了你一次，现在可不可以让我做一次主？”珉豪将手环到他的背后，“不管是什么在等着我们，我们都不要再分开了，不关我们还剩下多少个日头，我们都要和对方一起过…”说到后面声音愈发哽咽。  
泰民对着他笑了，眼泪却又滑了下来，“我听你的，全都听你的，这一次我再不会去管旁的任何人了…我们已经因为不相干的人，耽搁了太多相处的时间，你我从今日，便都是重新活过来的人，我以后，谁都不要看，就只要看着你一个人…”  
“好！”李珍基破门而入，“既然你们已经决定了，那李某我也就豁出去了！”  
金基范他们一脸尴尬地跟着又进了来，心里埋怨这人一点也不注意，这不一下子就暴露他们刚才听墙根了吗。  
“珍基哥，”珉豪倒是没想那么多，无缝接上了珍基的话，“我想要带泰民隐居，到一个世上没人能够找到我们的地方，就我们两个人，了此余生。”  
“我倒是知道你们可以到哪里去，”珍基不过多思量便说，“你的老家雏阳的北方，有一座山名叫玉峰，因地势险峻鲜有人到上面去，不过以你的身手却是绰绰有余。我在那玉峰之上有所房屋，当年曾是我和亡妻的居住之地…不嫌弃的话，你们可以到那里去。”  
“师父…”有关妻子的事情，就是连从小和他生活在一起的泰民都知道的不清楚，“谢谢你…”  
李珍基看着他，眼中全都是怜惜，“谢什么，小兔崽子，只要你们两个在那好好的，别给我弄得太乱，就算对得起我了。”  
“放心吧珍基哥，不管怎么说还是要多谢你，你把泰民交给我我却没能照顾好他，到头来你却还愿意帮我们…”珉豪对这人心中更是不尽的感激。  
“泰民伤还没好，在我这再养两天再走吧，”一旁圭贤插嘴到，“到时候我把你们能用得上的伤药啊毒药啊都准备好，有备无患。”  
“窣-”打刚才就红了眼睛的基范不小心抽鼻子的声音大了些，引得大家都朝他看。  
钟铉忍不住直笑他，“你怎么还哭了呢？”转眼对着珉豪又成了认真的神情，“你放心，那古籍一遍看不懂我就看十遍，事情一定还会有转机的。”  
“多谢。”

29.  
珉豪先前还以为，泰民断了手，怎样也需要好好适应一阵子，自己也做好了无论如何都会陪着他的打算。可泰民除了头两日过于虚弱，时睡时醒，痛的紧了还要闹上一阵以外，后来再也没表现得艰难过。哪怕伤口疼得再厉害，他也微笑着倚在珉豪的怀里撒着娇。对此珉豪虽有疑问，却也不用多久便释然了，两人得以再次相聚的时日如此珍惜，爱人的一番用心良苦他又怎得忍心去戳破？  
等泰民恢复得差不多了，崔李二人便向大家告辞上了玉峰。  
二人怀着对新生活的期待满心欢喜地上了山，想想，师父从前和妻子一起住的地方，定是充满了美妙的景致吧。等到了地方，倒是令他们都有些瞠目结舌。  
山上的精致是美，四周所望及，云山辽阔，山上尽是些下头见不到的壮大耐寒的植被，再高些的地方，积雪还未融化。  
只是这么美的地方，这住处……实在是脏乱得有些难以入目。  
“你师父从前也是个乞丐吗，我怎么觉得这地方比他那乞丐摊好不了多少？”珉豪望屋顶上仅剩的几撮稀疏的稻草，无奈地发问。  
“其实我也不清楚，”泰民踢了踢滚到脚边的石头子，“我认识他的时候，他就已经是现在那个邋里邋遢的样子了，我也是才知道，他还曾经有个妻子。”  
“那我也好奇了，怎样的女子，愿意和他一同住在这样的地方。”  
泰民看着他，倒是想起来了些别的事情，“你还记得，咱们俩头一回在你家里，你那顶子都还没太铺好，后来雨水都漏到我身上了。”  
珉豪自然也想起了那记忆犹新的一夜，只是侧重略有不同，不禁会心一笑，“那夜漏到你身上的又何止是雨水？”  
泰民白他一眼，“我说的是什么，你说的又是什么…”  
“我自然明白你的意思，”珉豪重新正色起来，从前面啊搂住他说，“你是不是想说，若是心爱之人，哪怕和他餐风饮露，夜宿街头，都是心甘情愿的吧？”  
“珉豪…”泰民只是对上他的眼睛，有些说不出话。  
“那日我屋顶的雨砸湿了你，我台阶上的竹片割伤了你，甚至你到来本意不是如此，你却还是入了我的怀，”珉豪抚上他的头发，在他耳边喃喃，“那日过了许久之后我才明白，你对我用情如斯…”  
泰民朝他调皮一笑，“你少臭美了，再不想想怎么办，你我今日真的要住这没顶的房子了。”  
珉豪开始重新打量这勉强称得上是“屋子”的地方，“珍基哥也不提早把这上面情形与我们说一下，若早知道，咱们还可以带些材料过来，现在这山上什么也没有，可如何是好？”  
“倒也正好，我们就照着咱们原来那个家的样子，把这从头整理一番。”泰民坐到那看起来像桌案的物体旁，上面似乎还摆放着什么东西。  
“我只是担心你现在多少有些不便，莫要累到你了。”  
那是一小瓷瓶，落得太多的灰尘，都看不出原本的色彩了，用手拂去尘土，瓶上浮现出一曼妙女子的画像，有些年岁感的东西，摄得泰民几乎没听懂珉豪的意思。  
泰民愣了一愣，才明白他在说什么，回头看了看自己右肩之下空荡荡的袖管，有些好笑事到如今，爱人提及这件事情还是小心翼翼的样子。他确以不将此事放在心上，毕竟比起断臂还要痛上百倍千倍的事他都已经经历了个够，现下用尽所有的精力享受不知还有多久的相伴时光都还不够，他若还为此事烦恼，倒是彻底地犯傻了。  
“没关系，咱们一起，一点点弄吧。你看看我这一只手能干些什么。”  
“嗯，我瞧瞧看。”珉豪似是发现了什么，“泰民，我觉得这里倒像是本来好的屋子，被谁一下子全都拆毁了。”举起一截木头给他看。  
泰民手中的瓷瓶握得更紧，拦住自己继续想下去的念头，“那又如何？”  
“我想我们今天有住的地方了。”

珉豪有种错觉，他和泰民仿佛又回到了朔京的郊外的家里，似乎过去的许多事情，都仅是一场噩梦而已。  
二人登上玉峰以来的日子，比以往都要温馨幸福得多，他二人日日相伴，从不分离，或许是因为不知这份幸福到哪一天会消失得彻彻底底，几乎把每一天都当做了最后的时日来相处。  
这日他珉豪正捧着个话本有一搭没一搭地看着，泰民窝在他怀里，伸手玩着他颈间的一缕头发。有时他下山去带来新鲜的果子，泰民便细致地帮他洗净还要剥好，明明一只手弄不好还要固执地弄得很慢很慢，这时候珉豪总会从他身后伸出自己的右手与他一同，未经练习的两人却也就好像是同一个人的手一般没来由的默契。更多的时候，他俩根本无事可做，单单是与对方紧紧相拥，也足够过了这一天的。  
只有一事珉豪还未能释怀。  
明明爱人本身都不再在意了，可每次看到泰民那空荡的袖管他还是觉得心中一痛。  
泰民笑得越是宽慰，他越是觉得世道残忍。听愿锋利，当初这胳膊乃是齐肩而断，即使有衣物遮挡着，也能看得出来一边的臂膀都比常人窄了一截，原本便瘦的身量，如今更加地挂不住衣服了。  
除此之外，他也慢慢注意到，他们做那等爱侣间极致亲密之事时，泰民总是要有意无意地先吹熄了灯盏，这其中的缘由，他心中也是一清二楚。  
于是这夜珉豪及时地拦住了泰民又一次想要熄灯的动作，一手把他带得更靠近自己，一手五指插入他额前的发间，拢过他白皙的额头，“你说，我都有多少日没能好好看着你？”  
说罢，便慢慢拉开他的领口，想要为他一点点地剥下。  
泰民却有些不悦了， “你别脱我衣服。”把已经带到肩部的领口又拉了回来。  
“你这样不会热吗？”珉豪假装不知情地问道。  
“别管那么多，到底来还是不来？”泰民情急之下，语气也变得生硬了几分。  
“可是…”珉豪慢悠悠地回答，手上继续尝试着想剥下对方的衣物，“这个样子，我多没有感觉啊…”  
泰民盯了他片刻，脱口而出道，“恐怕我脱了，你就更加地没有感觉了。”  
爱人能说出这样的话，这让他很是心疼，“怎么会呢，泰民？”  
泰民再也不能直视他的目光，自暴自弃低下头去，声音虽小，却说得清清楚楚，“是真的，真的很丑。”  
珉豪默然，自泰民能够行动自如以来，唯有一样，这断手肩部的创口之处，他再没给自己看过。  
“丑不丑不能你自己说了算。”  
说了这一句，也不等对方反应，珉豪便动手迅速地脱起了泰民的衣服，泰民本就气力不及他，如今又只剩下一只手，若他硬来根本就拗不过他。  
一半光洁如凝脂般的臂膀，和着另外半截子残断的，姑且能叫个枯翅的东西一同裸露而出。  
珉豪眼中，就只剩那利刃所留下的触目伤痕。  
由于刀太快，伤口切得十分整齐，并不似泰民所想那般的丑陋不堪，只是看起来，小半个肩膀被直接砍去，反而更显得残忍，让人觉得身上有这样创口之人，定是特别地疼。  
珉豪眼前都渐渐氤氲了，他一点点靠近那个断口，在上面落下自己的吻，眼中的泪也跟着滑出来。  
“我不给你看，一是怕你嫌弃我，二也是怕你像现在这个样子。”泰民抬手抹去他的眼泪。  
珉豪轻笑一下，手指抚上那刚刚长好还是淡粉色的伤疤，“会痛吗？”  
“不会，都已经好了，现在这个地方没什么感觉。”泰民如实回答。  
珉豪没有继续说话，只是痴痴地盯着他那枯翅目不转睛地，爱抚着。  
“珉豪，珉豪！”泰民被他这幅模样看得直发毛。  
“我说，你看看我这脸蛋，还是天下第一好看，你再看看我这腿，又白又长又直又细。”  
“那是那是，你当然是哪哪都好看。”珉豪赶紧跟着附和道。  
“那你干嘛还一直盯着我这枯翅？”  
“枯翅也好看。”  
“崔珉豪你还真是个变态啊…”

玉峰之上。  
一人一袭白衣，发丝披散，在这山崖边迎风而立。  
另一人一身黑衣，亦是逆风而来。  
“想不到这一天还是来了，它怎会到得如此之快…”那白衣人道。  
“你我终究还是逃不过这宿命的。”黑衣人回应。  
“我偏不！我偏不信这命，老天越是要让我如何，我便是拼了自己也不能让他如意！”  
“你可是铁了心要这样做？”  
“我意已决。”  
“那好，既然如此，死我也要与你死在一起，生生世世我都要缠着你！”  
白衣人回过身来。  
“珉豪，你说上天为何要如此对待你我？为何你我做尽了一切能做的事情，到头来结局还会是这样？”  
黑衣人上前两步。  
“泰民，你我乃是这天下之大患，无论做什么，多努力，终究还是逃不了要被他们狠狠拆散。”  
“只要还能与你在一起，我愿意付出任何代价！”  
“那你是否愿意，与我一同赴死？”  
“我愿意！如果这就是你我唯一的出路的话。”  
“你相信我，这将是我们，最好的结局。”  
那两人一同站在崖边。  
“你可当真已经想好了？”  
“嗯。”  
“不会怕么？”  
“要是在你怀里，我便什么都不怕。”  
“好，闭上眼。”  
高崖之上，一百一黑两抹身影，一跃而下。  
急速的降落带起剧烈的风，二人的衣袍发丝一同舞动飞扬，而二人依然紧紧相拥，仿佛如此便可不惧万丈深渊。  
“铛——”一柄宝刀深深插入了二人脚下的山壁之中，珉豪一手抓住听愿的刀柄，一手紧紧挽着泰民的腰。  
过于刺激的体验另泰民都有些微喘，“珉豪，这太爽了…”  
珉豪笑着看着他，“珍基哥他们要是知道咱们俩在这玉峰上玩得这么大，估计要后悔让咱们上这儿来了。”  
一炷香的功夫，两人又回到山上的家中。  
“你说真的到了那一天的话，我们就像今天试过的这样吗？”泰民认真的想着，“要是能一同跳下这玉峰而死，我倒是也没什么好怨了。”  
“等那一天到来，我们若是能像这样死去，似乎真的是你我能得到的最好结局了。”珉豪说得郑重其事。  
“泰民，若有可能的话，与我一同葬于这玉峰之下可好？”

30.  
这日李珍基照常坐在一间酒店门前晒着太阳打着盹。  
突然不知什么东西的影子挡住了他身前的光亮，惹得他直皱眉，眯着的眼睛慢慢打开了一只，以一种非常滑稽的神情看着杵在自己面前的人。  
“李先生，这会贤阁倒了，再也没有店家愿意施舍你了吧？”秦数一拱手，俯身蹲下来与他的视线平齐，“世道如此艰难，你如此谋生可享不了什么福，凭李先生的本领，远不至于沦落到如此地步。”  
“人各有志。秦大公子不如就开门见山，莫要再和李某卖关子。”珍基终于把两只眼睛全都睁开了。  
“瞧你说的，我哪有卖什么关子，我不过是看这日头太烈，觉得你可能渴了，想请李先生到我府上喝杯茶。”秦数又是一拱手。  
李珍基看着他身后的随从渐渐都围了上来，嘴边露出不屑一笑。

二金家中。  
“我说你就算是饭也不吃觉也不睡，一时半会儿也看不出个结果来，”基范帮钟铉把掉了的菜喂回嘴里，那人一手中拿着书入神地看着，另一只手中的筷子停在了半空，“咱总不能把自己也耗垮了是不是？”  
钟铉这才回过神来，“嗯，好我听你的小范范。”说着把手中的书放在一边，捧起饭碗就要吃。  
“诶你等等，我试一下，”基范夺过他的碗，用嘴唇轻碰了一下，“都凉了你还吃什么吃，我去给你热一下。”  
“好好小范范，你说什么都好，”钟铉立马眼睛亮亮地抬头看着他，“你说说，没有你在我连日子都不会过了。”  
基范闻言也是欣慰一笑，“你就是太忙顾不上而已，我也没什么能帮得上你的，当然要把你照顾好。再说你遇到我之前，自己不也是活得好好的。”  
“那倒是的，自我家范范学会了做饭以后，我可知道了什么是世间美味。”边说着还咂了咂嘴。  
“行啦，你老实待着，我去去就来”。  
“好的。”钟铉乖巧地回应，基范要不是手里面还端着碗碟，真忍不住想要摸摸他的头。  
钟铉一脸笑意地看着基范出了屋子，回身又把丢在一旁的古籍捡了起来，继续看起来。他们那日从墓中取出的羊皮，他已经看懂了大半，可看懂的内容都和听愿的前半本相差无几，他们最想要找到的，听愿的破解之法，这书写羊皮的人却好像有意回避似的刻意不提。  
前两天钟铉终于找到有些关联的字眼，却没有看到详细的方法，而是只有一个模糊不清的名字，像是什么…献祭之法。  
听愿魔刀，要想得用，需用至亲之人献祭，哪里想到，就连破解之法，也需要做出献祭。  
钟铉这两天越发的废寝忘食，就是想要找到这听起来邪乎方法具体是什么。  
基范去热个饭，应该用不了一会就会回来，钟铉并不指望自己在这段时间能看出什么名堂。  
可是，他就这么粗粗一瞥的时候，却不偏不倚地找到了几个熟悉的字符！  
他什么也顾不上，拿着书走到自己的床前，打开那卷羊皮细细比对。  
…怎么会，为什么到头来会是这样？  
他本以为事情是可以有转机的，本以为只要他将破解之法找到，他们一行人便全部无需烦恼。  
听愿…听愿到底是无解的……  
“人呢？钟铉！”基范找不见人便过来寻他，见他拿着书一副失神的样子，也立马跟着紧张起来，“怎么了？是不是发现了什么？”  
钟铉朝他笑得发虚，“没有，我刚刚还以为是呢，结果，其实是我看看错了…”  
“瞧你一脸严肃的样子，害我刚才还以为真的成了呢，”基范把他拉回了桌前，“没有就没有，我就说用不着急在这一时半会儿的。”  
“快别想了，坐下来吃饭，这次你要是再弄凉了我可不管给你热了。”  
钟铉看着此刻对着自己笑眼弯弯的人，他的基范在外面从来都是话不多但句句带刺的样子，只有对自己一个人，他才是那个最为温柔可爱的小范范。  
“基范。”  
“嗯？”  
“你可千万不要离开我。”  
“说什么胡话，到底怎么啦你？”基范对他这没头没尾的话自是十分诧异，却也没多做思量。  
“没什么，我只是觉得，珉豪他们…太苦了。”  
“既然爱了那样的人，这条路便也是他们自己选的。就像我喜欢你，注定了要永远和你这样快活地在一起一辈子，是不是？”  
“当然，一定会的。…你说，要是听愿真的无解，难道我们就眼看着他们受尽折磨吗？”  
“我看啊，你就是认识的怪字太多，脑子不会拐弯了，找不到破解之法，你再看看有没有什么办法可以延缓听愿发作也可以啊。”  
“延缓…”  
“诶你还吃不吃饭了？我用勺子打你了啊！”

在秦府“喝茶”的李珍基，此刻有些不大好过。  
他此刻正在当初关泰民的那间地牢中，不同的是，他的手脚被绑在刑架上，身上也多了好几条鞭痕。  
秦数绝对有在泄愤的意思。  
一个能够彻底铲除崔珉豪的机会，他盼了多久啊！自父亲离世的那一刻，他没有一天不在梦中都要计算如何为父报仇，为武林除害。他明明，明明马上就要得手了，崔珉豪身负重伤，他那把魔刀终于可以要了他的命！可为什么，到头来老天都不帮他？难道真的好人不长命？他有多不甘心就有多恨，他想将崔珉豪碎尸万段，可现如今，他连对方在哪里都不知道……  
秦数杯中的茶很烫，他还是眼睛不眨地一口口喝进去，手下狠狠用力捏着杯子。  
“住手！”秦数不咸不淡地呵了一声，“李兄，秦某的茶味道如何？”  
“哈哈哈，秦公子，莫说你将李某打一顿，只要你管饭，让李某做个饱死鬼，就是一刀捅死我也无妨。”李珍基到似是精神尚好。  
“你真觉得我不会杀了你吗！”秦数被他激怒，从椅子上跳起来，两步窜到他跟前，攥着他的领子，“你死了，还有金钟铉，金基范，曺圭贤，沈昌珉…总有一个人会告诉我崔珉豪的下落，那个金基范，只要我抓了金钟铉，他什么都会跟我说的……”  
“那就不是李某能管得了的事情了，我若咽了气，谁的死活，都与我再不相干。”李珍基眼中的笑意丝毫未褪，反而笑得更加肆意，一边笑着一边盯着秦数的眼睛。  
秦数看着他，不知为何也随着他笑了起来，二人以一种癫狂的姿态对笑不停，过了好一会，秦数才自己慢慢停下来，凑近也跟着止住笑声的李珍基耳边，小声说了一句，“听说你你从前有个妻子？”  
李珍基还保持着大笑时的微眯双眼中，徒然地多了一丝凛意。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那刀上有他二人的血  
“珉豪...”  
他痴了般。  
“你是珉豪吗？”

31.  
就这样，离上次听愿发作，已经有大半年过去了。  
钟铉自从受了基范的启发，一心开始寻找能够延缓听愿发作的办法，不说完全成功了，却也有了一些眉目。基范近日却是更加忙碌，为了帮助钟铉，一连开盗了好几个大墓，他们所知道的武林中功法和兵器的谱诀，几乎都被他搬来家里了。  
曺圭贤最近一直在收拾他的破医馆，乱七八糟的瓶瓶罐罐，要想都整理好了，还有些麻烦呢。有些真的不知他当初为什么要把它们研制出来，根本一点用场都派不上，他拿起那罐在他手边滚来滚去的瓶子，上面贴着简单粗暴地贴着“生子丸”三个字，也不知道那两个姓金的还要不要。他已经许久没有见过李珍基了，不知道那个臭要饭的现在在哪家酒楼门口晒太阳，要是他又受伤到医馆来找不见自己要怎么办。也不知道自己，是不是永远不会回来了。

泰民是习惯早上第一次醒来见不到珉豪在身边的。  
他们还住在朔京郊外的时候，没有意外，珉豪每日都要早起练功，而他却偷懒起不来，明明已经醒了却不见珉豪在身边，非要闭上眼睛再重新睡去，还得等到珉豪练功回来了把他好好地哄起来才能算完。  
只是他们上了玉峰以来，每天说白了就是过着在等死的日子，珉豪便放宽了对自己的要求，功也不练了，这才时时都能陪在泰民身边。  
于是这日泰民没见到珉豪也不觉得奇怪，只是走出去寻他，这山上的地界确也不小，他寻着似是有打斗的动静才在在一片小林里找见了珉豪，只是当时的场景让他把心都提到了嗓子眼。  
只得见那听愿像是被个无形的高手握在手中，招招向着珉豪攻去，而珉豪却丝毫不见惊慌，屡次避开挡下听愿的攻击。  
一只银环从后面的方向飞来，精准地撞偏了听愿的一次攻击，那本该调转回来的魔刀却在被撞开后在空中绕了一个圈，乖乖回到了珉豪的手中。  
珉豪将听愿收好，左右看了看，向着泰民的方向咧嘴笑了笑。  
泰民刚刚见如此凶险的场景心下虽然着急，却也没乱了分寸，瞅准时机，适时地出了手，却对后面那一人一刀的反应十分诧异，走到珉豪身边，“这到底是怎么回事？”  
“吓着你了是不是，放心我没事。”珉豪赶紧安慰性地搂上他的腰。  
“我还以为…”  
“你以为是听愿发作了？”  
“是…”刚刚只是担心珉豪安危心里着急，现下想想若真是听愿发作了意味着什么，后怕不已。  
“你放心，离听愿发作的时候还早着呢。是我故意让听愿攻击自己的。”  
“你疯了么，”泰民气得直接在他胸前的肉上拧了一把，“咱们躲都躲不及的事情你怎么还自己故意招惹？再说它只喝了我一只手臂的血，钟铉也说这次可能会提前发作，你今天真的吓了我一大跳。”  
“我错了，”珉豪捂着胸口，又把那人抱进怀里，凑在他耳边慢慢地说，“就算这是真的，这不是还有你了吗，刚刚一下就把我救下来了，你说我有你在身边还有什么好害怕的。”  
“你必须好好跟我说明白了，你到底是怎么想的，不然别想混过去。”两人争论一路回到屋子里坐下。  
“我不过就是觉得，我不该这么早认了命。人都说听愿无解，那是因为没人想出解决的办法。我之前经历过听愿发狂，所以就是想试一下，看看自己是不是真的对它没有招架之力。”  
“那，你试过之后，觉得如何呢？”  
“还能听令于我的听愿，与它发狂之时不可同日而语。那次我身受重伤，且抱着必死之心方还能与它周旋多日，今日更是对我造不成什么威胁。”  
泰民不语，只是冲着他缓缓摇着头。  
“我不许你再这么做。”  
“泰民，我…”  
“我还是把事情想得太好过了。还以为死过一次的话再死第二次会无所谓了，可不是这样，我…只是更怕了。”泰民双眼变得通红。  
“好，我再也不会了。”一手握住他的手，一手帮他抹去掉出的泪滴。  
“珉豪，人死了之后真的什么都没了吗？这世上，有阴间吗，有地府吗？是不是一碗孟婆汤下肚，真的什么都记不得了？”  
珉豪却是笑了，“你忘了，像咱们这样的人，恐怕是没机会投胎转世的。”  
“那到了地狱，你别把我什么样子给忘了。…我不难找，你就找少一条胳膊的鬼就是我。”泰民说着说着也跟着笑了。  
“嗯，到了地狱，我一定会把你找到。”

“秦公子为何一定要为父报仇？”这会儿李珍基倒是被松了绑，坐在秦数对面，面前摆上了一杯浓茶。  
“自古以来，杀人偿命。我不能让我爹白死。”  
“你没杀过人？”  
李珍基总喜欢不把眼睛完全张开了看人，他有种超乎年龄的老练气势，即使秦数在江湖上地位颇高，却被他压得有些不知所措。  
“那些人的死，看来肯定都是没白死了…”  
“你有功夫跟我打哈哈，不如赶紧把你知道的全都说了，然后赶紧走人，我不喜欢你这骗吃骗喝的客人。”  
“你可知道，他们是躲起来去等死了。”  
“等死？我看不然，他崔珉豪命大得很。他若真是能够甘心等死的人，七年前就该死了。上一次我还不是觉得他必死无疑？结果连老天都向着他…”  
“你可知直到家父过世之前，我如何也想象不到，作为他的儿子，会背负的，竟是这样一种人生…没错，我现在手中的人马或许能比父亲当时的两倍之多，可他们之所以跟从与我，只是因为我有一天，会杀了崔珉豪…我爹在世时，江湖上哪个正义之士没有钦慕过他的名号？我从小最期望的就是成为他一样的人，可我现在手上沾的血不比崔珉豪那个魔头少…”  
秦数将杯中的浓茶一口饮进，李珍基看着差点以为他喝的是酒。  
“看来这秦府的茶，够苦。”珍基也端起了茶杯。  
“珍基兄，难道你我不是同道中人？若有机会，你不想为嫂夫人报仇吗？”秦数笑着看他，眼波中意味不明。  
珍基同样也笑了，“亡妻患急病而死，何来报仇一说？”  
“哈哈哈…”秦数渐渐收起了笑容，“来人，送李先生，回房。……你要是想说他们在什么地方，随时可以开口。”  
“他们所在之处，就算我死，也绝不会透露于人…”

32.  
“珉豪，能否将听愿，交与我保管？”自上次之事，泰民似乎心中总有些不踏实，终于还是提出了这个请求。  
“怎么，不是向你保证过了，我定会小心着听愿，再不敢乱来了。”  
“我这不是想着，为你做些什么，你把听愿交给我，我好能时时帮你注意着，你就答应我，好让我安心啊。”见他无意要给，有些急切了起来。  
“好，我应允你，”珉豪一挥手，接住缓缓飞来的听愿，一面检查着刀身，一面不忘叮嘱着，“你拿着它可要小心，别伤了自己，若是发作了千万不可自己应付，一定要让我知道。”  
“嗯，我也用不着你这么精心，行了别看了，平日也没见你这么小心着它。”  
“你还不是也紧张得有些过头了，反正你我整日都在一起，谁来保管它还不是一样？”珉豪把刀交到他手上。  
“就是呢。”泰民接过来，若有所思看了它一会儿。

那之后，日子还是那么一天天过去，只不过越往后，珉豪渐渐觉出事情有什么不对来。  
泰民是否过于紧张了？在他印象中，对方似乎自从他那里把刀要过来之后，自己就再也没见刀从他手中放开过。按理说这对于已经失去一只手的人来说会成为大大的不便，他实在想不明白泰民这样做到底有什么必要。  
“你一定要这种时候也不放开这把刀吗？”  
此时二人正在床上，珉豪看着身下那人实在有些哭笑不得，他与听愿一人一刀相伴多年，却也万万想不到如今自己这床帏之事也要被这老伙计参与一把。  
泰民听了他的话，反而把听愿握得更紧了，还往怀里带了带，“我这不是好时刻掌握听愿的动静嘛，你呀，少管这些旁的，认真给了我便是。”  
珉豪心中存疑却也没作多想，只是帮那人稳好他现在不能不大能自行控制的身子。  
这些也就算了，为何他夜间总是觉得身边有异动。  
珉豪生性机谨，夜晚向来浅眠，被惊醒后查探四周却也不见有什么异常，看着身边泰民还睡得安详，便不忍心扰到他，将人揽进怀里本打算继续睡去，却发现那人身上不同寻常的冰凉。  
“泰民，泰民！”他赶紧把人摇醒，“你觉得冷吗？这是怎么了，怎么身上这么冰？”  
“怎么了？”对方却是一副睡眼惺忪的模样，仿佛什么事情都不曾发生。  
“啊，没什么，…晚上冷，你别着凉了。”  
珉豪看着他，却也再说不出什么别的话，等他一个扭身接着睡去之后，久久盯着自己的手不能移开视线，他刚刚摸到泰民的脸，这沾上的是，汗水？

而这一天，泰民独自来到了外面。  
他左手紧握着听愿，狠狠地磕在地面上，刀身不受控制地疯狂晃动着，似乎一个劲地想要脱离泰民的手掌。  
若是这时候有人看着，定会发现，泰民左手掌面的皮肤，和听愿的刀柄像是长到了一起似的，听愿挣扎想要脱离的时候，能看到相连的皮肤也跟着被狠狠地扯起……  
“啊…我求求你，你能不能老实一点嘶——不可以，不可以…走…”  
若是他现下右手还在，他多想能够多一只手来帮他握住这刀身，好替他分担一些这左手的压力。皮肉间撕扯式的疼痛让人难以忍受，他全身颤抖着，忍不住倒抽着冷气，却又怕动静太大让珉豪发觉，强行咬着后槽牙忍耐，豆大的汗珠顺着额角不住地流下来。  
他已经有数日没能睡个好觉了。最开始只是这听愿不愿再安静地待在他手中，有些躁动罢了，他自有方法让它看起来与往常并无不同。只是近日来狂躁的程度渐渐加深，不受控的时间越来越长，而且，越是他接近珉豪的时候越严重，这两天夜里如果没有他，听愿恐怕都要直接招呼到珉豪身上去了，力道之大，仿佛要把他整个人都扯去。所以每到夜里，他不仅需要全神贯注去控制听愿，更要忍受持续不断的撕扯皮肉的疼痛，他睡不了，一是疼得，二是也根本不敢睡。

他今日找了借口终于能独自待一会儿，至少不用痛到想死还必须表面上假装若无其事。  
只是就这样的机会，也没能让他多安生片刻。  
泰民突然看着自己的影子不太对劲。  
“出来！”  
从他的影子中，缓缓凝成一个人形，仿佛，跟从前他所见过的，所炼制的影子没什么两样。  
珉豪也听见了他的叫喊出来查看，却对着眼前多出来的那个人瞪大了眼睛，惊得几乎说不出话来。  
“金在中？你不是死了吗？”活见鬼般的经历，他的声音都变了调  
“他不是金在中，他只是一只影子罢了。”一旁的泰民冷冷地说。  
“金在中”却微微一笑，向着他二人开了口，目光中满是亲切，“泰民，咱们真是好久不见了，别来无恙啊。”  
“是啊，自从你死了，已经过了很久了…”泰民有些痛苦地望着他。  
“这是怎么回事？”珉豪问的是泰民。  
“一般的影子，是没有具体的相貌的，像咱们见过的，基本上只要有一个人形，足够使用就行了。稍微精致一点的，会拥有五官，但是相貌也一定是最为普通的，没有任何值得描述的特征。至于像这样几乎复制了某个真人的全部容貌，甚至可以以假乱真的，那么只能说，炼制它的人，在这方面的造诣，超乎你我的想象…”  
“那，这只影子的主人是…”珉豪似乎已经想到答案了。  
“对金在中有这么深的执念的人，除了郑允浩还会有谁呢？”  
“真看不出来，他还是这方面的高手。”  
泰民走近“金在中”的身边，仔细端详着他，“依我看，郑允浩造这个影子根本不是想让它做什么事，他只是想要个‘金在中’陪在身边罢了。你说是不是，你主人，是不是很爱你？”最后这句是对着那影子说的。  
“金在中”依然保持着温柔的笑容，“不，允浩并不是我的主人，允浩于我来说，是这世上最最特殊的人，是我今生最爱的人。”  
“看来你这个假在中，除了相貌，真是没有一点和真人像的地方。我问你，你是何时潜入我的影子里的？”  
“浔江的客船之上。”  
“那是，你第一次碰上他郑允浩的时候？”  
珉豪一脸惊诧地看着泰民，对方却脱力几乎站不稳，他赶忙将那人扶好，倚靠在自己怀中。  
“原来竟是那个时候，”泰民怔怔地念到，又抬头看向那个影子，“像你这种等级的影子，我当真是一点都察觉不出…”  
“泰民，既然它是敌非友，那就无需再与他多做纠缠，让我杀了这只影子！”  
话毕，珉豪已经冲上前去。而那只影子，竟从怀中掏出一把折扇，果然连使用的兵器都与金在中相同。  
“嘶——”那听愿似乎是感应到了珉豪的动作，再次躁动不已，几乎要向着珉豪飞将而去，泰民的指缝间，已能见到有血迹溢出。  
片刻间，“金在中”已经被珉豪的短刀刺中胸口，狠狠贯在地上。  
“泰民，难道我金在中，要再一次死在你的手上吗？”谁知那影子丝毫不见慌乱的神色。  
泰民拄着听愿一步步走近它，“我若放了你，你会回到郑允浩的身边…你已经在玉峰上跟随了我们近一年的时间，你什么都听到了，看到了，我们怎么能容许你活着离开？”  
“呵，玉峰上，可不只有我一只影子，”它笑得更甚了，“刚刚与我一同现身另一只，现在应该已经见到允浩了吧？…呃！”下一刻他便在珉豪手中灰飞烟灭了。  
“为什么！我们不过只想好好过完我们最后的日子！郑允浩！…秦数！哈哈哈哈哈…你们到死也不愿放过我们…我崔珉豪死也要让你陪葬！”那影子的烟雾消散，珉豪对着空气依然砍个不停，他疯狂地大叫，眼中却涌出热泪来。  
“怎么会…”泰民再也撑不住，跌坐在地上，他看着爱人疯魔了一般，混乱的刀风几乎要挥到他的身上，“珉豪…珉豪…”  
持续的痛觉带给他无尽的虚弱感。魔刀的失控还在逐渐加重，而如今，敌人已经知道他们的藏身之处了…好像一下子整个人被什么东西掏空了，已死过的心再发不出任何回音。  
他的视线变的越来越暗。  
“泰民！”

33.  
李珍基团缩在秦府的地牢中。他刚被关到这里时，秦数还偶尔会过来拷问他，可是渐渐地，不说秦数没有再出现过，就连看守也已经有好几日懒得打他了，一日三餐倒是没忘记给他送来。  
他总觉得这样还不如每天打他一顿呢，被关在这里，上面发生的一切事情他都不知道，他不知道这么多天秦数到底做了什么安排，他也不知道玉峰那边会不会出了什么事情。  
“卿卿，为夫想你了。”他看着油灯上的火苗自言自语。  
“若你有灵，能不能…你能不能回一趟玉峰？…就帮我看看，帮我看看就好。看看那两个小子，是不是还活着。”  
“卿卿，好久没有和你说话了，有几年了？九年？十年？我记不清了…”  
“你不怪我吧…”  
“我还是找到了泰民了，可我没认他，我没办法告诉他爹娘是谁…我自己已经逃避了的一切，我如何也没有理由能够让那个孩子去背负，我不能……”  
“你会原谅我吗？英雄不做，偏要去做个狗熊，最终…连你我都没能守住…”  
看守手中的钥匙发出叮叮当当的生音，钥匙打开了关他的牢门，解开了他身上的镣铐。  
“你可以走了。”看守留下这一句话，头也不回地走了。  
李珍基满心疑虑，但是不走白不走，一点点爬起来，许久不曾活动的四肢僵硬得他走得不是很快。  
经过秦府大门的时候，他没想到还能看见秦数。  
“秦公子，怎么，这么快就下了逐客令了。”  
秦数却像是答非所问似的，“我这些天总在想，我到底能做些什么事情，才能称得上是侠义之事。…想了很久，想不出。”  
“秦公子若能早些想明白，也不用受累至今了。”  
“早想明白又能怎样？杀父之仇我怎能不报？这是我的命，我一辈子都逃不出。”其实秦数若没有过于狰狞的表情，看起来是相貌堂堂的，他现在没有一丝神情，眼中冰冷，轮廓像雕刻一般。  
李珍基走近他身边，“你看这日头，哪怕现在挂得多么高，再过几个时辰，它还是会落下去，可是人不一样，再暗的地方，也有人，拼了命地用自己的法子活着。没有人能左右，你自己该以什么样的方式活着。”  
“也许你说的对。”秦数盯着地上的一块石子，良久才又看向他，“不管结果如何，一切都要有个了断了，希望李兄，能好好活着。”  
走出大门的时候，李珍基又一次眯着眼睛迎向洒在身上的日光，从前最喜欢晒太阳的他，第一次觉得，原来日头也会如此亮得刺眼。  
卿卿，保佑我吧。

珉豪守了泰民大半天，爱人突然就昏过去了，害他差点吓丢了半条命，他不知道对方到底怎么了，可是自从断掉一条手臂之后，泰民的身体没有原来好了确是事实。  
可他为什么连失去意识的时候都要死死地抓住听愿不放呢？  
他们原本打算，等到听愿一发作，就连人带刀，一同从玉峰跳下去，了却今生这理不清的恩怨纠葛，可是那影子，那郑允浩，或者是那秦数，却连这样的机会都不给他们。  
世人皆道他崔珉豪无心，他一个也是杀，两个凑做一对，来他千个万个又有什么不一样。可是如今，他落到了李泰民的手里，终于有人，能要了他的命。  
他不求别的，只求听愿能够晚些发作便好，那些寻仇之人若是一定要来，便让他杀尽他们，将这仇怨都做个了断。  
“你在想什么？”泰民不知何时已经醒来了。  
“没什么，我发呆呢。你觉得怎么样，有哪里不舒服吗？”  
泰民摇了摇头，回给了他一个苦笑，“现在，是不是仇家都已经知道咱们的藏身之处了？”  
“应该吧，不过没关系，还有听愿在，他们不敢来。”珉豪将他扶起来，安慰道。  
“也不会很久了，倒是可惜了师父这么好的地方了。”他枕到珉豪的肩膀上。  
珉豪低下头去寻他的唇，他俩吻得断断续续，不时用鼻尖去嗅对方发间的气息。  
“我刚刚做了个梦，梦里面你不是你我也不是我，我们在一个很冷的地方，老是下雪，梦里面的人打扮和现在很不一样，可是我和你一直在一起，过了很多年，我们还…”  
他没能说下去。  
珉豪把他的头埋在自己的胸口，紧紧地抱着他，“这个梦会实现的，等到我们死后，我们一定去那个地方…”

而此时此刻，秦府上下，已经蠢蠢欲动了。经过那么多次，秦数再也信不过他人，他这次要带的，全是自己亲手培养出的高手，无论成败与否，这都是他最后一次复仇了。  
他透过院墙看着天空，口中喃喃，“玉峰…”

郑允浩看着挡在身前的人。他没料到，不是因为他觉得这个人不会想阻拦他，而是他认为，眼前之人，根本没有这样的本事。  
“你可是也要去玉峰？”玉峰脚下，李珍基看起来像是做过一番梳洗没了往日的邋遢样，语气也少了总是事不关己的意味，丝毫看不出，他是原来的那个乞丐。  
“李珍基？原来是你。久仰久仰，崔李二人、盗墓贼，鬼医、熊林之主，你才是他们的幕后主使。”郑允浩摆出一副极为夸张的假笑。  
“什么主使不主使的，谈不上。”李珍基笑得谦逊。  
“只可惜我今日没有功夫和你纠缠，你快莫要挡我的路，小心伤了自己的性命。”  
“你没资格去玉峰，”李珍基的语气变得冷冷的，“只要我还有一口气在，就不可能让你靠近玉峰一步。”  
郑允浩很是不解，“就凭你，一个只会些刁钻伎俩的市井喽啰，你又有什么资格评判我有没有资格？”   
“玉峰是我与亡妻的家，谁都有资格上去，只有你郑允浩不行。”李珍基说这话的时候隐去了所有的表情。  
“…什么？”  
“郑允浩，在你看来，是否这天下的仇恨，最终都将要得报？”  
“……当然…”  
“那，你先让我把仇报了吧…”

34.  
是否这天下的仇恨，最终都将要得报？

“郑大侠，多年前你是否曾从一伙山贼手中，救下一群女孩子？”  
郑允浩不明白，他为什么会提到这件事，他是怎么知道这件事的，“是。”  
“那次营救顺利吗？”  
“跟你有什么关……”  
“没有出现任何的纰漏吗！”  
珍基这一句喊得又狠又急，郑允浩说到一半的话被生生噎在嘴边。  
“你杀了人吗？你都杀了谁！”  
“…二十八个山贼…”郑允浩不明白自己为什么有些怕他。  
“…还有吗？还有别的人吗…你记不记得有几个女孩被山贼抓去了，而你救回来了几个？”  
“我…”  
“六十一个女孩，而你只带回来了六十个…”  
“…”  
“剩下的一个呢？她去哪了？她死了吗？她被谁杀死的？山贼吗？”  
“不…不是，她是…”  
“你看，你都记得……因为她是被你杀死的…”  
“她，她是山贼的内应！我为了不让她去报信才…”  
“不！她是因为害怕才逃跑的…我知道。…因为我是她的丈夫……”  
“……”  
“你以为自己为什么可以那么轻松的救她们出来？你再大的本事，也不能带着那么多人不动声色地下山。…在你闯进关押那些女孩的地方时，我在外面，给所有正在大开酒宴山贼下了药，你杀了卿卿，带着那么多的女孩子逃出去时，所有坐镇的山贼都已酩酊大醉，神魂颠倒…”   
“我当时就晚了你一步，竟然眼看着卿卿被你认作内应，被你不由分说一刀砍死！”珍基越说越激动，眼泪不住地流下来，“六十一个女孩子，都能活着被救出来了，为什么只有卿卿，她没有死在山贼刀下，却死在你这个大侠手中！”  
“她只是害怕呀…我都看见了，你连问都没有问她一句…”珍基的眼神冷得慑人。  
“我不该放卿卿一个人下山逛庙会…我更不该晚你一步去救她……在那之前你只是名不见经传的无名小卒，那件事之后你才成了郑大侠，没错，你立了大功，你救回来那么多女孩子，没有人在意，你杀死了一个无辜的人……”  
“我…”  
“郑允浩，今日，该是我向你索命的时候了。”

这天似乎没有什么不一样，崔李二人照常起床，照常用过早饭后，照常在家中打发时光，仿佛没有随时会找上门的仇家，更没有随时回发作的魔刀。  
珉豪正收了昨天洗好的衣服往屋子里端，泰民一只手不方便，家里的活基本上都是他在干。  
他将衣服一件件整齐地叠好，扭头看见泰民自己坐在床边，看不清在做什么。  
他是在这时候，听到了那句话。  
“珉豪，你还是杀了我吧。或者，再砍我一条胳膊，不过这样的话，下一次我恐怕只能用脚，帮你抓住它了。”  
泰民说这话的时候声音很轻，可是珉豪分明能从中听到泪水的声音。  
他快速冲到床边，看到泰民握着听愿的左手在流着血，血染红了泰民的衣摆，染红了他们的床单。  
他把听愿刀从泰民手中接过来，过程很流畅，只是他看见刀柄上粘着一大块皮肉。  
而泰民左手的手掌，血肉模糊，森森白骨隐约可见。  
珉豪握住他的手臂，又看着刀柄，“你的手？”  
泰民有些歉意地一笑，“从鬼医那里偷来的狗皮胶…我，我怕自己不能时刻抓牢它嘛，就想了这个法子，想能拖一拖也是好的，可惜现在我撑不住了…”  
“你把这刀柄，粘到自己手上？”珉豪觉得心口痛得要命，连呼吸都变得困难，“然后，然后它把你手上的皮肉都扯下来了？”大颗的泪珠从赤红的眼中滚落。  
“你怎么哭了……”  
“你是傻子吗？！”  
珉豪抱住他的腰，把头埋在他的腰间，哭得肩膀都在颤抖。  
“你不会痛的吗？怪不得，怪不得你每天都睡不安稳，怪不得你晚上总是一身冷汗，你是疼的…其实我才是傻子，我怎么会什么都不知道…”他又心疼地拿起他的手，“都这个样子了，若你不说我都还不会发现…”  
“怎么会呢，我是自己知道肯定瞒不住了才告诉你的…”  
“听愿早就已经失控了…什么时候？”  
“…十天之前吧…珉豪你先不要哭了。”  
“你知道吗，我曾猜想过无数次那一天的到来，这段时间的每一刻我都用最大努力准备着迎接那一天，不管是我们之前打算的神不知鬼不觉地消失于世，还是影子出现之后如何应对来寻仇的家伙们，我都想着我该如何保护你…可今天你却告诉我，那一天早就到来了，我们可以在一起的时间早已透支得干干净净，我该如何倒数我们的幸福？明天？下一个时辰？还是你正在看着我的下一瞬？我们随时都可能再也看不到对方，抓不到对方…你让我怎能不哭！我们到底该怎么办，怎么办啊……”珉豪再一次抱着泰民大哭不已。  
泰民早就跟着他哭得抽噎，可他压抑着自己不发出声音来，他想拍拍珉豪的背，可是仅剩的左手此刻痛到麻木，他只能用脸一下下轻轻磨蹭对方的头发。  
“没…没事儿，没事儿的…都会没事儿的……”

郑允浩从不觉得李珍基的武功可以和自己相提并论，虽说对方可以在自己吃了大亏的熊林自如行走，可他知道那都是靠他阴险的诡计。这个乞丐看着一肚子坏水，看李泰民就知道，他的那些卑鄙的招子都是眼前这个人教授的。  
所以要是光明正大地对决，他觉得李珍基一定不是自己的对手。  
可是此刻二人已经苦战了许久，二人竟不分胜负。  
二人刀刀皆是杀招，刀剑相碰之处，迸出灼目的白光，四周的树木皆掉光了叶子，鸟兽哀鸣不断。  
不知过了多少个回合，那二人终于停下来，相对而立，纹丝不动，面上皆是看不出有任何异样，一直肆虐的狂风也随之停了下来。  
“这样，可否算是你我之间有个了断了？”  
“其实卿卿早已化为白骨一具，我是否为她报了仇，于她于我都不再有任何意义…”  
“是么…”  
狂风又起。  
郑允浩转身向着来时之路走去。…玉峰，他真的没资格登。  
李珍基仰面直直倒下，血液从他背后涌出。  
输赢立见。

日头正正地挂在天上，暖洋洋地洒在他身上，李珍基眯起眼睛。  
今日他不光看见了阳光了，他还透过其中，看见了那女子清秀的脸庞。  
那个不管自己穷困潦倒依然追随于他，那个陪伴自己在荒芜的玉峰上度过单调生活的女子。  
她叫卿卿，他今生唯一的爱妻。

卿卿，为夫如今，成了英雄了。

35.  
这夜的雨下得很大。  
那两人只是相拥着躺在床上，并没有入睡。  
泰民左手掌间缠着厚厚的绷带，轻轻地抚在珉豪脸上，指尖勾勒着那人的轮廓，昏暗中借着月光的照映，那人好看深情的眉眼，有些亮晶晶的。  
把对方紧紧的搂在怀里，也不亲吻，只是单纯地磨蹭对方的脸颊，眼睛都不曾合上，好像要把眼前这人的长相深深印在脑海里似的。  
“珉豪，没有时间了。”他的声音都有些颤抖着，尽管一再告诉自己不要去管，他也还是能够听得到，已经有不少人上了山来了。  
“没事，”珉豪温柔地亲吻他的额角，“别怕。”  
他们似是更加舍不得地抓住对方不放，越来越响越密集的脚步声不断地提醒他们，即使这是最后的温存的时刻，也马上就要结束了。  
听愿发作，仇人上山，他们这次是真的陷入了绝境了，恐怕山下此刻也都是人，就算他们现在从崖上跳下去，恐怕也绝不会是粉身碎骨那般简单。  
“来了！”珉豪将听愿塞进泰民手中，一把抱住那人的腰翻身而起。  
“嗖——咚！”一支箭射中窗框，火光闪现，沿着房子的结构蔓延开来。  
珉豪动作没有丝毫耽搁，掀起方才二人身下的床榻，下面竟是一道暗门，打开后里面竟是长长的石阶，看不清通向何处。珉豪将泰民扛在身上，用跑的向密道里冲去。  
“珉豪！珉豪你这是要做什么，你要把我弄到哪里去？”泰民竟不知他们大半年来日日生活的地方居然还有这样的所在，隐约猜测到珉豪的打算，心中惊恐。  
“别乱动。”珉豪脚下的速度丝毫不减。  
“不！你忘了吗，死我也要和你死到一处！你放我下来…”他急切地喊道，却如何也挣不脱男人有力的臂膀。  
“别哭。”身后似乎也响起了脚步，怕是有人已经寻来这密道了。石阶已经到了尽头，推开面前的一道门，里面是一间还不小的密室。  
不顾肩上那人还在死命挣扎着，走到最里面的角落里将他放下，却不料松手的时候没能掌握好了力度，眼看着那人跌了一下。  
“磕着了吗？”珉豪心里一急，赶忙去揉那人的腰背处。  
“我没事，这种时候你还顾得上这些。”泰民慌张至极，拽住那人的衣袍就不撒手，生怕他转身离开。  
珉豪轻柔的用手指按在他脸上，抹去他肆虐的泪迹，“听话，我走以后你就把这里的门关上，无论上面发生了什么事情，都不要上来。”  
那人似痴了般没得反应，珉豪倒是耐心地又唤了他一遍，“泰民，听到我的话了吗？”  
被他轻摇，泰民才终于回了神，他还没来及冲着那人点头，泪水先一步再次滑了出来。  
珉豪看了他片刻，在他头上落下一吻，转身便要离开。  
“珉豪，”却被那声音唤停了身形，“现在，便是你我最后一面了吧……”  
脚步愈发清晰，确是有人下来了！可密道狭窄，进得来的人并不多，他还能挡得住！珉豪又转身回来，奔向那人，抱住那人的脖颈。  
一吻在唇上落下，没有更加深入，却久久不肯分离。  
“你若死，我必不能独活…”泰民看着爱人，口中呜咽，却依然一字一句表明心迹。  
珉豪带泪的脸上挤出笑容，“我又何尝不是如此？”  
这回再没有犹豫，秦数打头阵的府兵几乎要进到密室中来，被珉豪一刀斩杀。不断还有人冲了下来，珉豪头也不回，迎敌而上，而泰民也在他走出密室下一刻便将门从里面紧紧关闭。

打斗声逐渐远了，刚刚门外尽是火光，而此刻，昏暗的密室内静得吓人。  
泰民背靠着门，听愿被他坐在身下。  
他不住喘息着，脑海里不断重复着，珉豪对他说完最后一句话，离去时的背影。  
自此，他与珉豪，在这人世间算是永别了吧。  
若是被仇家找到了他的藏身之地也好，他便死在这里，死在珉豪最后要他守着的地方。  
若他最后出去，见到的是珉豪的尸身…  
珉豪刚刚，在他耳边最后说的。  
若你能逃过此劫，去找钟铉和基范……  
活下去……  
活下去？他做得到吗？  
若他出去，见到的是珉豪的尸身，他必是再存不下半分理智，抱着他的尸身从崖上跳下去……  
等心绪平复些了，泰民从怀里掏出火折子，打量起室内的构造，没想到就在他身边，竟有一张结实的长桌，桌上还有盏灯，里面的油居然还未干。  
他点燃了灯，将长桌挪至门前，堵住门口，手不方便，费了他老大一分力气。  
灯火点亮，他才看清，这密室内虽不宽敞，却似是有人在此生活过一阵子。  
那人在此过得想必不是很痛快，角落的干草垛旁不见碗筷，只见散落一地的酒坛。  
草垛下似乎藏着什么东西，泰民走过去，伸手扒开，一个封着口的白色瓦罐显露出来，他开了封，把盖子掀开一个缝，向里面看去，只见少许白色粉末和几块灰石。  
“师娘…”  
他毕恭毕敬地把那罐子重新封好，放回原位，起身时不知碰到了哪里，一个小瓷瓶骨碌碌滚到他脚边。  
他觉得这瓶子甚是眼熟，一时想不起哪里见过，拾起一看，瓶身上画着人像，像是个负剑而立的侠士，瓶口，写着一行小字。  
温软如流。  
泰民想起来，那日他初次来到玉峰，山上那间破败不堪的房里，他也见着一个小瓶，想来应该和这个是一对，瓶口也写着小字，卿卿吾心。  
卿卿吾心，温软如流。  
怪不得他师父那样高的功夫多年来却不曾在江湖上留名，人们不知道他李珍基，可他另一个名字，多年前却几乎是人尽皆知。  
温…流…

玉峰之上。  
“卿卿，委屈你了，一个姑娘家，却要跟我住在这鸟不拉屎的山上。”  
“流哥，你这是说什么话，只要能与你一起，哪怕是刀山火海我也甘之如饴。”  
“我不值得啊，我一个怂包，将国仇家恨抛却一旁，隐姓埋名，一心只想过平静日子，这哪里是大丈夫所为？”  
“我懂你！你带着我从故乡来到这里，一路上做了多少侠义之事？你从来都不是胆小怕事之徒，而是你心太善良，不忍见生灵涂炭。”  
“卿卿，我没有你说的那么…”  
“就算世人眼中你是狗熊也罢，我只要你做我一人的英雄便足够了。”  
那女子嗓音细腻，声声入耳，他心下软得像棉花。  
这山上虽然只有他们夫妻二人，但日子过得一点也不乏味，他们种菜，酿酒，自己烧制碗碟，温流在门前练剑，卿卿便一边看他，一边做些绣活。清冷的山峰上，充满了烟火气息。  
本以为如此便可安度一生，却不料相守的日子如此短暂。  
卿卿死后，温流将自己关在地下的密室中不眠不休，抱着妻子的骨灰鬼魅般地过了不知多少时日。  
后来不知怎么的，他回到地上，举剑劈倒了房屋，毁了几乎所有他二人曾一同留下的痕迹。  
他下了山，拾起了自己的本名，忘却了最喜欢的化名，再也没有回来。  
朔京城的街上多了一个有名有姓唤作李珍基的乞丐，而曾经有过一阵名声的痞侠温流，谁也不知道，他死在了与妻居住的玉峰。  
那日李珍基坐在他乞丐摊前，眯着眼睛晒太阳，不知怎么突然想起来被他忘记许久的爹娘，想起他作为李珍基，还有件重要的事没有办。  
那个孩子顶着一脑袋的鸡毛，抓了一把他碗里的铜钱就跑，后面还有几个家丁模样的人追着，手里都拿着三尺长的棍子，看这架势，若是那孩子被他们追到了，免不了被活活打死。  
他一把拐了那孩子，带着他藏进小道，一会儿就摆脱了那伙人的追捕。  
李珍基才有功夫看清那孩子的小脸，沾满了鸡屎和泥巴。  
“把钱还给我…”  
“你要是想在城里混，不学点功夫怎么行…”  
这到底，算是你们留给我的孽债，还是…我最后的活头？

36.  
密室之外，此刻却是陷入了苦战。  
手上虽没有听愿，但珉豪依旧身手了得，从密道一路砍杀上来，成功地守住了这唯一的入口。不过秦数此次也是破釜沉舟，不知究竟集结了多少人马，只见不断地有人朝着珉豪的方向冲去，不多时，珉豪身边已经堆了不少死尸，而山下，还在不停地上人。  
崔李二人新搭的房子，此刻被烧得几乎只剩骨架，而火势却丝毫不见颓，火舌吞噬着四周的树木，玉峰之上火光冲天，似是有无数烧不尽的冤屈。  
秦数冷眼站在一旁，不动也不语，仿佛这些他带来的兄弟，此时不顾性命向前冲的人，与他无关，仿佛中间那个以一当十，那个他此生恨之入骨的人，也与他无关。  
他知道，就这么耗下去，崔珉豪早晚要死在这。而更得意的方式，若他能找到听愿，看着那把一切恩怨之源的魔刀对它的主人行凌迟之礼，若能如此，也算是对他今生这一切事最好的了断。  
可他不在意这些。崔珉豪会死的，至于如何死去，他没有精力在意了。  
不断涌上来的敌手，珉豪渐渐开始不支，他身上已经尽是伤口，可他像不懂得痛似的，只顾一味地砍杀，刀剑向身上砍来，他也不躲，让人家砍完，一刀要了那人的命。  
他只剩下一个念头，若他能撑得住，便要与这些人耗到最后一刻，如是能保全了那人好了。他虽与泰民约定，此次要一同赴死，虽然泰民自己也说了，断不愿独活。  
可他承诺过的，哪怕一次也好，他要护泰民安全，只要他活着，他就要保泰民不受欺凌。  
打斗之中，他曾有那么片刻对上秦数的双眼，那冷眼看着一切的人，眼中是不亚于自己的绝望。

听愿虽已经发作了一段时日，这两天倒是比较安分，如今仇家找上门来，它倒是没有再跟着添什么乱。  
泰民将那小瓶收好，怕自己继续胡思乱想，想找点什么事干，将听愿握在手里，刀柄上从自己手上掉下去的那块皮肉死死粘在上面，圭贤给的胶太过牢固，珉豪试过各种办法也没能让它们分离，只能看着它一点点腐败。  
听愿突然脱离他的掌控，飞将出去，咚的一声撞在门上。  
产生这样的异变，定是珉豪那里出了事了。  
泰民此时不管有多想去到珉豪身边，也是不行的了，此时的听愿若是到了珉豪身边，只怕会立即发作。他握住刀柄，可这刀力量出奇的大，自己一只手根本不能将其移动分毫，他用整个手臂加住刀身，半拉身子都压在上面，才终于将听愿搂在怀里了。可魔刀却依旧十分不听话，在狭小的密室之中横冲直撞，泰民不得不用全身的力量与之抗衡，可依旧被带得东倒西歪，多处都撞伤了。

秦数继续盯着那血人一样的人，他身上的伤口恐怕也不会比遭受凌迟少太多了吧，这不是他头一次见那个人单挑众人，也不是他头一次见那个人伤得那么惨烈。秦数了解他的仇人有多强，现在远不是他倒下的时候。  
却也不是他还无懈可击的时候了。  
若让他死，什么办法不能用？  
秦数对身旁的人说道，“你们可以去活动活动了。”  
只见那几个人身披黑斗篷，用黑纱蒙着面，手中用的皆是长鞭。趁珉豪还在与他人缠斗之时，几条长鞭探出，竟同时缠住了他的手脚，几个斗篷人手下一抖，珉豪整个人被长鞭带得掀翻在地。  
秦数依然看不出悲喜，仿佛一切都在意料之中，他走近珉豪，那人已被按着跪在了地上。  
从袖中掏出匕首，用刀尖轻轻滑过他的脖颈，秦数控制着自己不要马上割开他的喉咙。  
“崔珉豪，今天终于到了。”他咬着牙说。  
“你可以杀我，但你能不能留泰民一命？他与你并无仇怨！”  
“是，他与我没有仇怨，可是你敢不敢说，我今天带来的这些人里，没有被他得罪过的？”秦数笑了，他的脸几乎和珉豪的贴上，小声说道，“我可以留他一命，但是你要把魔刀交给我…”  
“…好，你要说话算话。”珉豪异常的平静。  
“进去搜！”他一声令下，几个人跳入密道之中。  
一会儿的功夫，终于拖拽着把泰民“请”了出来。听愿被他紧紧抱在怀中，脸上身上明显是挂了彩。  
“我没让你们动他。”  
“是他自己非要反抗，我们几个才…”  
“啊—”那听愿似乎是感知到与主人的距离缩小了，脱了泰民的怀抱就要脱鞘径直冲向珉豪，却还是被泰民一手抓住了刀柄，死命向回拽，手上的的绷带透出殷红。  
“李泰民，我刚刚与珉豪交涉过了，只要你现在松开手，我一定不会杀你，我保证，从今往后，再也不会有人找你的麻烦。”  
泰民难以置信地瞪着珉豪，用力地摇头，“不可以…”他红着眼睛冲周围的一干人喊道，“我不干！想我放手，有本事你们就杀了我！”  
“泰民！…听我的好吗？…活下去！”珉豪被狠狠按着，着急地想要挣脱。  
“我不…我不要…”泰民的眼泪不住地流下来，“你不要逼我…”  
秦数向那几人递了个眼神，站在泰民身后那人手中长刀一起一落，泰民背上立即多了一道数尺长的口子，深可见骨。  
可泰民只是低哼了一声，垂下头跪倒下去，手上反倒使力，将听愿拉得离自己更近了些，刀尖插入地里，他只恨自己身体残疾，没有丝毫反抗之力。  
“你们这些畜生！”珉豪一个纵跃扭断了一个斗篷人的脖子，动作又猛又快，瞬间结果了他身边几个人的性命。  
秦数一抬手，后来的人继续上前攻击那两人。珉豪想要去到泰民身边，可他也自顾不暇，敌人似乎明白他的意图，每当他靠近泰民一分，便会有人冲上来阻挠他。  
而对泰民来说，抓住听愿已经是他此时能够做到唯一的事情了，不断有不同的武器向他身上招呼，他想躲也躲不开，偏偏珉豪还总是向他这边靠，他能真切感觉到，珉豪每靠近一分，手中听愿妄图挣脱的力量就大了好几倍。他手上的绷带松动了，本就伤着的手掌渗着血，口角同样不断有鲜血涌出，细水长流般地，滴滴答答在他身前的这片地上汇成了一滩。他太痛了，而听愿的力道还在不断加重，他真的要抓不住了。  
珉豪终于得了空当，来到泰民身边，帮他挡下了铺天盖地的攻击。  
“泰民，把手松开，这样下去你会死的！”他心急如焚。  
泰民也不回他的话，只是一味哭道，“不…你不要靠近了…我快要抓不住了……不要欺负我只有一只手嘛……”  
许是珉豪真的靠得太近了，听愿像是有智慧的，猛地飞起，泰民一下子脱了手，可他又向前一扑，四根手指将刀柄按在地上，很快便磨出了血。刚刚那一下，听愿的刀尖已经将将划过珉豪的胸口了。  
泰民趴在地上一动不敢动，他几乎将全身的力量都集中在四根手指上，可是失血过多，他的四肢已经开始渐渐发冷，失去知觉了。  
他怕是撑不过去了。  
“何必呢？”秦数终于不再是一副看戏的姿态，挪动了脚步，扬起手中的匕首，“左右都是死，不如我给你们个痛快。”  
他照准了泰民的后心刺去！  
“不！”  
匕首落下……  
泰民闭上了眼睛，预想中死亡般的刺痛并没有袭来，他只觉一个天旋地转，睁开眼睛，不可思议地看着身上那人。  
就在刀要落下的一刻，珉豪推开他，带着他一同滚了半圈，那柄匕首钉在珉豪的衣角上。  
他看着自己的左手，早已不见了听愿的影子。  
他还是，松手了。  
周围的人都倒抽了一口冷气。  
听愿悬在空中，也不飞舞，只是定定地悬在那里，刀尖竖直向下！  
不似平日里银白之色，不似杀人后的鲜红血色，更不似得祭后的金光闪闪，刀身变得通体漆黑，透不得，也反不出一丝光亮！  
狂风肆虐，卷起的火焰像一条条龙，树叶被吹起，在人们脸上划出一道道鲜血淋漓的口子！  
“快撤！魔刀要噬主了！”有了上一次的经验，秦数没有再一味的往前扑，而是带着自己的人暂时躲避到了安全的范围。  
泰民此时正仰面朝着上方，他不知是惊，是痛，还是悲。他张着嘴发不出声音，他眼中突然流不出泪来，两行血顺着他的眼角流到耳边。  
珉豪却是宽慰的笑了，这么多年了，这天终于来了。  
爹，咱家跟听愿，终于能断了…  
泰民，…活着，还有，忘了我吧……  
他一点点站起来，走到离泰民有一段距离的地方，仰头看着听愿，好像在告诉它，自己准备好了。  
漆黑的刀身有一瞬地发亮，跟天上打闪一样。  
凌迟……开始！

37.  
不……  
可是他没能发出声音。  
珉豪像是突然摆脱了重力，竟一点点地腾空起来，那听愿刀围着曾经的主人周身盘旋，快得旁边的人看都看不清。  
先是从四肢开始，像长满了尖牙利齿毒蛇，舔舐着柔软的皮肉，听愿所经过之处，飞速挥动的刀刃留下一道道密如鱼鳞深可见骨血痕。  
剧痛像是爆炸一样的席卷了自己，虽然痛，但是来得太快了，身上痛的地方太多了，珉豪到后面便觉不出疼痛了，看着那刀经过的地方，先是感觉一阵火热，接着便是彻骨的寒凉……  
珉豪悬得离地面不是很高，血液顺着他的身体流下来，一滴一滴地滴落在他脚下的地面上，不是成股的流下，只是这么滴着，但是密密麻麻，地上从点滴血迹变成大片的殷红，夹杂着不时散落的，指甲盖大小的肉块。  
他想叫，死亡的恐惧刺激着他的神经，他没有任何时刻比现在更加清醒，但他叫不出，他不知道是不是喉前的那块肉也被听愿削去了。他太疼也太冷了，他想要不住地发抖，想要狠狠地痉挛，想要哪怕将自己团起来一下也好，可他发现，自己的全身上下，已经没有一处能够再听他的使唤了。  
他就只剩下脑子还可以想，眼睛还可以看。  
那个人。  
泰民，我死成这个样子，是不是，太难看了？ 

秦数在暗中观察着这边的动静，此时也被听愿难以置信的反噬方式惊得目瞪口呆，这魔物简直太可怕了，看来他后面还得让这魔物不要再落入恶人之手才行。  
他这才想起伤得半死的李泰民，向那人的方向看去，发现那人自凌迟开始之前便保持着仰躺不动的状态，他离得远看不真切，不知道那人是昏死过去了还是如何。  
泰民也不知道，自己此事到底是清醒着，还是已经出现了幻觉了，他眼眶灼痛着，心口像是被谁狠狠地揪住，他看不见珉豪在哪里，却不知道自己一侧的衣摆为什么沾染上越来越多的血迹。  
那人是谁？  
怎的如此惨烈？  
他怎么会被刀撕成了一片一片的呢？  
他是珉豪…吗？

“啊————…啊———”  
秦数有些想要离开这个是非之地了。  
悬在空中那人，此时魔刀还未停止对他的凌迟，但已经看不出原本的模样，而躺在地上那人，更是像鬼魅一般，猝不及防地，发出不知名的已经不能被听作是人语的叫喊。  
那画面太过惨烈残忍，而那声音又如此的凄怆绝望。  
不少人在听愿发作之后就开始往山下走了，只留下秦数带着几个人看着这边的情况，身旁的随从都不愿再留，纷纷劝他赶快下山。  
毕竟这一次，歹人再有什么毒计，也无法挽回了。  
秦数不走，他盯着还在飞速移动的听愿，又看看地上不知道在哭还是在笑，疯子一般的李泰民。  
他不能，再让这把刀为祸人间了。

可惜事情永远不会结束得太简单，正当他看着珉豪只剩下一息尚存，而听愿即将在它主人身上划下最后一刀，他听到了自己此时不会想听到的声音。  
“天哪我们是不是来得太晚了？”  
“不能这么说，钻山嘛，你已经很厉害了小范范。”  
“你快别废话了快去把崔珉豪救下来。”  
“哎，还得有劳你托为夫一把！”  
二金真的像闪着金光一样从地里钻了出来。  
虽然二人对话有些啰里啰嗦，但事实上这几句话也发生在电光火石之间，只见他俩话音未落便双双一跃而起。金钟铉食指与中指之间夹着一枚方孔铜钱，手指一伸便对到珉豪的眉心之处，他双唇快速翻动，口中念着听不清的口诀，未拿铜钱的那只手也不停打着掌印。眉心，左右肩头，前后心，钟铉为着珉豪不断跳跃，上下翻飞着，好像在帮他完成某种仪式，而每当他力气枯竭，马上要落地时，金基范都在下方，用他土石都能顶开的脑袋，将钟铉送到下一个他要到达的位置。  
泰民肯定是不知道他们在干什么，不过他绝对已经看傻了。  
他连嘶吼都忘记了。  
不知过了多久，泰民看见珉豪身上被做过法的几处位置之间，竟是用金色的丝线相连的，这些丝线不知是被什么力量架起来的，居然带着珉豪一点点从空中降落下来。  
二金马上围过去，钟铉手中的铜钱的方孔中不知何时被穿进一根红绳，将那绳子连同钱币一圈一圈缓慢却细腻地缠在了珉豪的脖颈上。  
再看那听愿，刚刚所有人的注意都在忙前忙后的二金以及生死不明的珉豪身上，没人注意到魔刀有什么变化。此时再看，还没有完成凌迟主人便被人截下的听愿似乎没有任何不满的意思，老实地悬在空中，连刀刃都是冲着上方的，更像是失去了灵气一般，甚至连颜色都不似刚刚恶魔般的黢黑，而是变回了它最普通平常银白色的样子，若不是此时还悬浮着，看起来真的只是一把普通不过的武器罢了。  
金基范纵身一跃，将听愿拿到手里，又回到扶着珉豪的钟铉身边，把珉豪背在自己背上。  
“你们不能抢他！”一个影子像是拼尽了力气扑向他们，想要马上来到珉豪的身边，想他无论如何都不再抛弃自己。  
钟铉赶紧一把拦住那个人影，“我们不抢！我们不抢！泰民咱们一起走，珉豪没事珉豪还活着…”  
泰民还保持着一心要往珉豪那里挣扎的样子，怔怔看了看钟铉，不知是听见了那句“珉豪还活着”松了力，还是伤得太重终于撑不住了，两眼一翻，不省人事。  
于是钟铉也把泰民背起来，朝着秦数躲藏的方向看了一会儿，和基范一先一后跳入二人来时打通的地洞。

泰民不知道自己是过了多久才醒过来的，他只觉得全身都在痛，连之前只会在幻觉中痛一痛的右臂此时也清晰地叫嚣着。  
接着他发现自己被紧紧地绑在了床上。  
二金之前见过他类似于发疯的样子，和鬼医商量过后，还是决定限制了他的行动。  
其他人呢？人都在哪？都活着吗？  
珉豪呢？  
之后他看见自他们上了玉峰就失踪了的圭贤，泰民没有发现圭贤整个人都比原来暗淡了很多。  
他也没有问为什么李珍基不在。  
圭贤跟他说了很多他受伤有多么严重，流了多少血，要不是自己在他一定救不回来了。  
后来二金也过来了跟他说反正他现在太虚弱也没什么行动能力，绑着他也是为了防止他伤到自己。  
泰民不理他们，只盯着他们的眼睛。  
他们知道泰民想要问什么。  
“九九归一还阳大法，”钟铉低着头一字一句地解释，“有天我听基范的话才有了灵感，想不到破解听愿的办法，至少我可以找到延缓听愿发作的法子。我看了小半年的书，找到了它，我就在…就在骨灰里面锻造了那枚铜钱，对就是我们缠在珉豪脖子上那个，用的绳子也是基范用血水煮过的…嗯，这是一个非常霸道的法术，古代有人给家里刚死去的亲人带上，灵魂就不会离体，尸身也不会腐烂，甚至，生死簿上也不会有他的名字，等于是能把死人从阴间拖回来的…”  
“这就是…你想出的法子？”  
“你别着急听我说完，”钟铉好像能看见他红得透出血的眼睑，不自觉避开视线，“珉豪跟他们不一样，我觉得能给死人还阳的法术应该对珉豪也会有用没想到真的奏效了…真的你别急，珉豪被施法之前还有一口气，所以他不会死，有我的这个法术在，他就可以一直撑下去了。对了，你有没有发现施法之后听愿不再冲着珉豪来劲了？因为珉豪现在的气息太微弱了，它感觉不到没有办法继续凌迟，所以就变成现在的样子，就好像我们人在休息睡觉一样，而珉豪死之前它又没办法拥有新的主人，也就是说，这样下去，听愿以后再也不需要任何人祭奠了…”  
“你…你说什么？”  
基范看不下去钟铉的矫情样子了，“泰民，我们真的很抱歉，这是我们能想到的唯一的法子了，我们只能等到珉豪剩下一息的时候再动手。”  
原来那句“来得太晚”，不是怕赶不及凌迟开始，而是怕赶不及凌迟结束……  
基范还在继续，“我知道这很残忍，可是残忍的事情让我们来做，因为如果你不想认命，你想让结果有一点不一样的话，只有这一种办法…无论怎样珉豪现在还活着不是吗？因为这把魔刀你失去了手臂，珉豪家破人亡，还有那么多的无辜人命葬送在这刀下，它已经带来了太多痛苦了，我们所有人都是这么想得，无论付出什么样的代价，再也不想受这把魔刀的摆布……”

“你们…到底在说什么呀……”两行泪从他眼里掉出来。

38.  
“凭什么…你们不想受魔刀的摆布，那珉豪呢？难道你们就要眼睁睁看他一个人忍受折磨？凭什么呀！”泰民挣扎着坐起来，不顾与那些人的交情撕破脸皮对着他们喊叫。  
钟铉靠到他近前，扶住他以防他跌下床去，“我们…无法阻止听愿发作，只有…先想办法保住珉豪的命…”  
泰民看了他片刻，忽然好似失了全部的力气，跌进他怀里，口中却恨恨道，“我不愿…我不愿啊，若是让他就这么不人不鬼地活着，我，我宁愿他死了……”他本就伤得极重，好不容易醒来又是这样一番折腾，此时连声音也渐渐弱了下去，微不可闻，“他该有多痛啊…”  
圭贤接过再度昏厥之人扶他躺好，为他细细诊脉，二金对视了一眼，一前一后离开了内室。  
基范透过窗纱上的细小孔洞看了眼外面的情形，对钟铉摇了摇头，二人心下了然。  
外面的人还是没有要离去的样子。  
那日他们带着重伤的崔李二人遁地离开，虽然一路上没忘记掩盖行踪，但奈何对方眼线众多，没两日还是暴露了藏身之所。不知怎的，或许是珉豪被凌迟的惨状大家有目共睹，也可能是还忌惮着他们手里的听愿，秦数的人马虽然找到了这里，一伙人只是围在二金家的院门之外，却再没下一步的行动， 现下已经又过了三五天，那伙人已经倒了好几班，带足了粮食和水，有娇贵些的，铺盖都准备好了。  
钟铉不住地发愁，这些人虽毫无作为，却也是不小的麻烦，他们之所以不走，无非是在等着一个“崔珉豪已死”的交代。如今他们好不容易为珉豪保下一命，还不能确定这法术到底可以灵验到什么时候，生怕一个纰漏珉豪那边就坏了事，这边泰民的情绪也一直不稳定，看还看不住，若屋外的人与他们死耗在这里，他们怕撑不了十天半月，要如外面那些人所愿了。  
好在这九九归一还阳大法当真足够霸道，距那日又过了五六日，珉豪这边的状态倒是稳定的不得了，钟铉推测，若是没有外人打扰，这法术百年之内不会失效，他这两日与基范商讨过，之前看上的一处古墓，打算等事情平静下来就将珉豪安置在那里。  
泰民这些日子却是一直未曾真正醒来，有几次睁开眼坐起来，不是说着口中胡话就是要伤人，几次把大家折腾得够呛，圭贤寸步不离地照看着，他身上的伤倒是渐渐好了不少。  
“钟铉！”正暗自想着，基范急急忙忙跑了过来，“泰民醒了？”  
“是真的醒了吗？”  
“真的，刚才还跟我说话，脑子可清楚呢，不过他最后跟我说…”  
“说什么？”  
“他想见珉豪。”

“唉…”钟铉长长叹了口气，“见吧见吧，毕竟人家是两口子，又都还活着，咱们也没有拦着不让见的道理。”  
“好，那我这就和圭贤把他扶出来。”

昏迷的时候，他反复做一个梦，梦见自己成了一只鹰隼，脚爪上却长满了利刃，在他爱人的身上，不断地划出一道道又长又深的血口，爱人痛苦的哀嚎之声不绝于耳，他看着爱人扭曲绝望的脸孔，自己的眼泪不住的流，可他却停不下动作，停不下一直在伤害对方的动作。  
醒来之后，他只想见他一眼，不为别的，只想知道他是不是和他梦里一样惨。  
眼前的珉豪和梦里是不一样的，面容安详，双目闭合，脸上似是被人擦洗过，若不是无甚血色不觉得是之前受过那等大刑之人。他身上伤口太多太密，几乎找不到比较整块的皮肉，可尽管是这样，圭贤也为他大致地上了药，缠上厚厚的绷带，血已经止住了，绷带上透出的血迹都是深褐色的，之前流出来凝固在上面的。  
泰民向他伸出手去，基范刚想要制止，却被钟铉拉了一把，朝他摇了摇头，使了个眼色。基范回过头看去，泰民只是伸出一根手指头，用指尖轻轻拨动那人的睫毛。  
他看着他的珉豪，这已经是这个时候，他们所有人尽了所最大努力，能够留给他的，最完整，最体面的珉豪了吧。  
他想起会贤阁与他在楼上轻盈过招，摘下他一缕发丝的珉豪，他想起熊林里怀中抱着他，踏过那些猛兽头顶的珉豪…  
在墓坑以一当百的珉豪，在玉峰与他共赴绝壁的珉豪…  
那样的珉豪再也不在了。  
如今他的珉豪再也不能站起来，再也不能张开手臂去抱抱他…  
他会痛吗？他看起来那么安详，他还会有感觉吗？  
他还有可能，睁开眼睛看自己一眼吗？  
而自己，这样的珉豪，自己真的还要留下他，还要让他苟延残喘的活着吗？  
他不会活着了，却也不会死了！等他们所有人都死了以后，珉豪却因为听愿的关系，还要继续这样活着…永远活着……  
他都已经这样痛了，他已经付出代价了…为什么不能饶过他，为什么还要让他承受无穷无尽的痛苦？  
非要有一个人对吗？  
让我来吧！……  
泰民的手指顺着珉豪脸上的轮廓一点点描画，一直划到他脖子上圈圈绕绕的红线。  
一挑……  
“拦住他！”  
基范和圭贤合力制住泰民，狠命将他往后拉，他大声哭喊着，仿佛又回到了发疯时的劲头，两个人都差点拽不住，钟铉连忙查看珉豪脖子上的红线和铜钱。  
泰民知道自己失手了，他昏了太久虽然能走动了眼还花着，他本想一把拽下那枚铜钱的。  
钟铉松了一口气，还好只是红绳有些松动了，见珉豪有一丝轻微的皱眉，赶忙将位置重新调整好，转头帮那两人把疯子拉走。  
泰民又怎会肯呢，他玩了命地，爬也要爬回珉豪身边，他嘴里的言语都含糊不清。  
“不…你们放开——你们放开我，啊……你们放过他吧！我求你……啊！…你看呃……你看他啊…他多——痛——啊！……”  
“让我替他！你们让我来……不要…不要…他…珉豪！…”  
“听愿啊听愿！…你何曾真正听过人的愿啊……”  
圭贤还想干脆直接把泰民打晕，谁知道他喊完这一句之后就又像之前一样自己厥过去了。  
剩下三人都愣了，不约而同地看去挂在珉豪床头的那把刀，心间怆然。  
不知怎么，虽然刀被擦干净了，可三人看着它，总觉得鼻尖的血腥气息越来越浓。  
“不好！”基范低头惊呼，他怀中泰民，人虽晕着，大口大口的鲜血从嘴角涌出。

39.  
“泰民怎么样了？”基范打地洞出去买些食水药品，一回来就着急的问。  
“圭贤说不是太严重，急火攻心牵动了旧伤才会这样，你快把药给他救命吧。”  
基范听话地把药交给了圭贤，回来看那人独自站立，好不落寞，轻悄悄的走过去，扎进那人怀里。  
“小范范，你怕吗？”  
“死不怕，怕死了以后和你分开。”  
“什么时候学会说这么俏皮的话？”  
“我是真这么想的…钟，你说咱们，还有机会全身而退吗？”  
“…我不知道，范范…”钟铉暗里抹了把脸，“也许是我错了…”  
“怎么会呢？”基范抬起头来认真看着他，“你已经尽你所能了，事到如今，我们已经把所有能做的事情都做了不是吗？不是你的错，就算是你错了，我也支持你…”  
“你说的对，”钟铉不敢再看他，用力拥抱他，把头埋在他肩膀后面，眼泪更甚，“你不怪我就好…”  
金基范还未明白他话里的意味，只当他是连日来压力太大了，老老实实让他靠着，抚摸他的头发，像哄孩子似的，“不怪你不怪你当然不怪你，我最爱你……”

这天基范守在珉豪房门口，钟铉又回屋里闷头研究他的还阳大法去了。  
基范看见泰民是朝自己走过来的，之前还得要人扶呢，脸色也好了不少。  
最近门外的人也已经耗不下去撤了一些了，这两天日子真是过得风平浪静的。  
“圭贤呢？他不是和你在一起吗？”  
“他去煎药了，我自己闲得溜达溜达，我好得差不多了。”  
“那也得当心，你好几次伤得太重，得好好调养身体。”  
“嗯，我有分寸的。基范哥，我想进去看看珉豪。”  
基范还是笑着回他，“那咱俩一块去找钟铉，我们俩陪着你看他。”  
“我现在就要进去。”  
“泰民，你以为我真的不知道你想要做什么吗，不行，我现在不能放你进去。”  
泰民藏在袖子里的手举起一把短刀，对着金基范的喉咙。  
“基范哥，不要逼我，你只要假装离开一会儿就好！”说罢移开短刀就要闯进屋里去。  
基范心下一急赶紧去拦他，他身手灵活，泰民身体残疾又重伤初愈，根本招架不来，几乎就要被他制服带回房里去了。  
“噗——”  
“对不住了。”  
泰民说完撇开倚在他怀中的基范，直接走向珉豪所在的房间。  
基范佝偻着身子，跪倒在地，眼中还是难以置信的神情，刚刚泰民手中的短刀，正深深插在他的心口，刀还未拔 ，血液便顺着伤口汹涌而出……  
金基范没料到，自己原来是如此收场的，他渐渐不能够支撑自己的身子，可他尽力不让自己倒下。似乎是伤到要害了，身下的血已经积了一大滩，他脑中不知怎的飞速闪现着各种回忆，可都太快了，他想抓住哪个好好看一看却看不清，他想抓住谁呢？只能是那个人吧。  
他金基范一生，干净着来，干净着走，没落下一丝怨恨，能带走的，只剩下了爱。  
那个人什么时候才能来啊，他还有话，想对他说呢。

金钟铉，谢谢你，对不起，不能陪你了。

铉key番外  
盗墓者和考据狂

我没有名字。  
没有父母。  
我不知道谁把我生下来，也没有人告诉我，被生下来以后，该怎么活着。  
我知道什么是饿。  
饿了就会没有力气，就会像地里的老猫一样，再也动不了了。  
我很饿。  
我只要一个馒头就可以，我吃得不多，我也只吃馒头。  
那些小孩吃的红色一串一串的，还有顶在木头上像各种动物的样子，我不知道他们吃那些是不是也因为饿。  
我只要馒头。  
来了，有人去换馒头了。  
我瞅准时机，在馒头刚交到那人手上时，我飞快地跑过去，狠狠地撞上他的大腿。  
这次用的劲猛了，那人带着我一起摔倒了。  
不用劲不行，之前有个人，我撞他，人都倒了还紧紧攥着馒头不撒手。  
还好这次这个人手松，馒头咕噜咕噜正好滚进旁边下过雨的积水坑里。  
“小兔崽子！”那人半天才爬起来，随手拿起卖馒头的擀面棍子砸我。  
我把自己缩成一团，拿胳膊挡着脑袋，我知道这样还能少疼一点。  
可这次他打的太疼了，我受不了就喊，可是他不听我的，嘴里面哇啦哇啦的，在骂我。  
他打累了，又买了个馒头，走了。我等天黑了，别人都走了。  
刚才在这玩的小孩也走了，他好像是回家了。他家里面有父亲母亲，他在家里不吃馒头。  
跟我不一样。  
我没有家，我现在得吃馒头了。  
从泥水坑里面捞出来，原来是白的，现在变黑乎乎了，我两口就全都吃了，吃得特别快。  
今天打得太疼了，我得赶紧回泥里歇会。  
我去泥里是因为把自己藏进去，别人就看不见我了，大狼狗不咬我，男的不拿棍子打我，小孩不拿石头砍我了。  
我旁边的泥在动。  
这里也有个人，他跟我一样，藏在泥里，他把泥涂满我身上，说这样就不疼了，他还说泥里面有很多好东西，这个我同意。

我在泥里，呼吸着潮湿腐烂的空气。  
味道越臭说明离目标越近了，我钻的更快了。  
以前钻快了会脑袋疼，现在也习惯了，我的脑袋特别结实，不疼了。  
到了，那个人死成烂泥了，衣服还不错，身上还挂着珠宝首饰，我把这些东西全都扒下来，带走。  
我从泥里钻出来，用他的衣服把珠宝包起来，拿到河边，河水会帮我把泥土冲掉。  
因为上面的人不喜欢泥，没有泥才能换来更好的东西。  
对，我要用这些珠宝换东西，换馒头吃，还能换钱，钱不能吃，但是可以换更多的馒头。  
白天我不换，因为白天人们看见我，会用石头砍我，用扫帚赶我，我走到街上，他们全都捂着鼻子躲着我走，因为我身上臭。  
不是我臭，是那个人死得太臭了。  
“啊啊啊——”我摊开手向一个女人解释，那女人看见我就跑，她身边的男人，朝我扔了个什么，头上疼了，我一摸，红红的，我流血了。  
所以我还是晚上换，我跟那个人换过几次东西，我给他看我的珠宝，他认得我，知道我不会说话，就拿手给我比划，说我的珠宝能换来多少钱，这些钱能换来多少馒头。  
我换的多了，也不太傻了，知道自己手里的东西能换的多少，他给太少了，我也不说话，转身就走，他只要一拦我，我就钻进地里走，比他们在地上走得还快，没人能追的上我。  
我后来找别的人换到了满意的钱，然后又去换了一点馒头和肉。  
我现在不光吃馒头了，钱多了以后，我找到一种解饱还比馒头好吃的东西。  
我钻进泥里，把自己藏起来，咬一口馒头咬一口肉，我和从前吃的一样快。  
不找珠宝的时候，我也愿意在泥里待着。  
我不喜欢上面。  
除了换东西的时候，上面总是让我难受，让我疼。  
他们讨厌我，我知道。对了，因为他们讨厌我，所以 我也讨厌他们。  
我有时会想我可能也是个人吧，有一次我掉进小河里，在水里看见自己的样子，我还用水把脸上的泥抹掉，和那些人差不多的样子，我应该也是个人。  
可是我和他们不一样。  
人不是应该像他们一样活着吗？  
长居地底的，是蛇鼠，是泥鳅，是蝼蚁。  
我又大大地咬了一口馒头，咸唧唧的。

你应该还记得我们相遇的时候吧。  
那天我找到一个大墓，想着又能换很多吃的，钻地也钻得特别快。  
可等我钻进去，发现里面跟我以前钻过的墓不一样。  
不像往常漆黑麻花的，那里面是亮的，亮得好像是外面一样。  
我习惯了黑暗的眼睛不得不适应了好一会儿才敢进到里面。  
这是个大墓，依我估计，里面会有不少珠宝，我这次来，应该能换不少钱。  
走着走着，我看见了，一个台子上，有好多金光闪闪的。  
我拿过这种东西，在地里看不出来，一拿到上面就开始闪光了，我拿过的东西里面，这个换的钱最多了。  
我拿身上那块布接着，装了好多，沉甸甸的，再往里面走，天哪，里面全都是这种东西，照得我又睁不开眼了，还有很多很多我之前拿过的珠宝，还有直接就是钱，太多了。  
我正想着，我可能要多跑几次才能都带回去了，突然听到了什么声音。  
我赶紧藏起来。  
之前也遇到过，也有要拿珠宝的人，这时就要看谁能打了，要是不能把对方打趴下，就得赶紧扔下手里的珠宝跑，不然被打死跟死人烂在一起也有可能。  
我屏住呼吸，思考自己有几分胜算，这么多好东西，我舍不得让给别人了。  
你是一步一步走进来的，不像我是钻的。  
你嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的，我听得出来，你是上面的人，你穿的衣服也和上面一样好。  
你要走近那些发光的东西了，不行，那些是我的，都是我的，你不能抢走！  
我一着急，怀里一个发光的东西掉在地上了，咣当一声。  
完了，被发现了，我得跟你打架了。  
“谁？”你突然回头，吓得我一激灵。  
许是太久没打架了，许是激灵劲没缓过来，我直打哆嗦。  
谁知道你冲着我笑了。  
“是你啊。”你弯腰捡起来我掉的闪光的东西，“别害怕，这是你掉的吗？还给你。”  
我觉得你是因为我拿的不多才不生气，其实我还想再拿一点。  
你顺着我的眼光看去，回过头又笑，你怎么这么喜欢笑，“你喜欢金子是吗？没关系，这些可以都给你。”  
金子？我不信你打算全分给我，我觉得你至少可以拿一半。  
“我来这里不是为了这些金子，我啊是为了这个。”你好像知道我在想什么。  
我看你手指的地方，有一堆……纸，我没记错的话，这个东西叫纸。  
我在上面见过，不过，没有这一堆这么烂。  
不过很合理，泥里面连人都是烂的，就只有我的金子不会烂。  
我真不明白你不要金子要一堆烂纸做什么。  
“这是史书啊，我找了大半辈子的史书！给我多少金子我都不换。”你眼睛里怎么好像冒火了呢？怎么好像比这满墓穴的金子还要亮。  
那个时候我不明白，但是我有一种很奇怪的感觉，那种感觉会让我有一点点想哭，咸唧唧的。  
我好像，也可以有其他的东西，不是泥土，不是馒头金子，但是可以让我活下去，让我像你一样活下去。

不管过了多久我都忘不了那一天的你，你知道吗？你视那满穴的金银财宝为粪土，却对着几本破烂文集眼中泛光。那时候，我看着你眼里的光，才知道，这不见天日的地下，也有那么炽烈而闪耀的星火。

后来你把我带出去了，你说我带太多金子会丢，我就把它们都埋在土里，还作了记号。  
“你是问为什么里面是亮的吗？因为有这个，”你掏出一个棒子，“火折子，里面还有蜡烛，可以用火折子点上。”  
这东西一冒火吓得我直眨眼。  
“送给你吧，你以后盗墓的时候也可以用这个，就不会那么暗了，你可以一下子就找到你的金子。”  
我接过来看着那个玩意，你教我打开，关上，又打开，又关上，我不害怕了，还觉得挺好玩的，玩了一路。  
你把我带到路边摊上，说要吃东西。  
我从来没有坐着吃过东西。  
店小二又看着我捂鼻子了，我真怕他把咱们俩一块儿赶走。  
还好，他看着你，没有赶我。  
你递给我一个馒头，我吃过，咬了一口，怎么馒头里面还有肉的，我吃过馒头，也吃过肉，但是没吃过这个。  
“这个叫包子，好吃吗？”  
我点点头，“卜…”  
“你会说话？再说一遍，包——子！”  
“…卜……”  
你又笑了，“没关系没关系，已经说得很好了，你要慢慢练习就都会说了。”  
我没管那个，盯着小二端上来的你的碗。  
“你想吃我这个？那这样你说出来我就给你吃好不好？这个叫黄焖鸡饭。”  
看起来很好吃，我很努力，“…ki……卜…蹦…ki蹦……”  
你可高兴了，“好好好这个说得好，来奖励你吃，吃多少都可以。”  
这个饭真好吃，比包子还好吃。  
你却玩上瘾了，“再说一个啥呢…你说我名字吧，我叫金钟铉！”  
“虫…须…”  
“怎么怪恶心的…我不是说你念得恶心我是说我名字听着恶心…额…再试一遍？钟~铉~”  
“种…西…西…线……”  
“好多了好多了！”你不知道为什么开始擦汗。  
我埋头吃这个鸡饭。  
“对了，你有名字吗？”  
我没有。  
“你可以自己起一个名字啊，你想叫什么？”  
我喜欢吃这个鸡饭。  
“ki蹦…”  
“啊？”看样子我得重复一遍。  
“ki蹦…”  
“你要叫鸡饭？”  
我喜欢。  
“那好，那就叫鸡饭，鸡饭鸡饭鸡饭…基范！没错很好你就叫基范！”  
好呀，好吃。  
“那姓呢？你要姓什么？我帮你想一个怎么样？…不如就和我一样姓金！金子的金！你喜欢的金子呦…”  
金子，我确实喜欢。  
“那好，以后你就有名字了，你就叫金基范！”

金钟铉，我找到了，你就是我的金子。  
你是我整个灰暗人生中的，唯一的那道光。  
遇见你之前，我像蝼蚁一般地活着。  
我连一句完整的话都学不会说，连一片说得上是衣服的布都没有。  
是你给了我名字，教会我说话，让我不会再去害怕光。  
“小范范你钻地这么牛！那以后我考古都带着你好不好？”  
“原来小范范你做饭这么好吃啊，看来我以后的伙食要交给你了。”  
“啊你，你洗好了就去把衣服穿上！那一堆东西就是衣服啦……我流鼻血不是因为痛得哎呀我没关系你先不要管我啊……”  
“我家范范怎么这么好看，这么可爱呢？我真是太喜欢你了。”  
我不知道那一天，你是为什么要把我带在身边，也许只是单纯地可怜我，毕竟我当时的样子，有些惨。  
可我真的很高兴，你给我机会，能够陪伴你，能够学会什么是爱，能够…爱你。  
我和从前不一样了，最重要的东西不再是吃的，我再也不是泥里的蚂蚁，只是为了活着而活着。  
我知道自己为什么活着了。  
我的那件，可以让我活下去的东西，是你，金钟铉。

他笑着，仿佛已收获了足够完美的一生般笑着。  
……  
“…谢谢你…”  
……  
他看着爱人已经冲向了自己，满脸的惊诧与怆然。  
……  
“…金钟铉…”  
……  
此时笑容已不再合适了吧？可他已连换个表情的时间都没有了。  
……  
“…对不起…”  
……  
他因笑容眯成一条缝的眼角终于凝出一滴泪了。  
……  
“…不…不能再……陪你了……”………… 

40.  
“基范！……”钟铉在屋内听到了外面的动静，只是等他出来的时候，见到的只是在血泊中缓缓倒下的基范。  
对不起…不能再陪你了……  
“范范，没事的，你不会有事的…”钟铉在基范倒地之前接住了他，惊慌失措地想要帮他捂住还插着刀却不断向外涌血的伤口，两只手也被沾得血红，“睁开眼，看看我！范范，别怕，你得坚强一点……听到没有，范范，撑住啊！范范……”  
基范勉力抬起一只手来，钟铉马上会意，抓住他的手放在自己脸上，放在自己唇上不断地吻。  
一直到怀里的人没有了气息。  
基范脸上还是浅浅的笑意，只有眼角留下了一点点泪痕。  
一大滴液体落在他的鼻尖，顺着倾斜的角度流淌，第二颗，第三颗……  
钟铉满脸爱怜地看着他，还在不住地吻他的手。  
即使这只手他一旦没有紧紧抓着，就会马上无力地垂坠下去。  
“…范范…”他再次开口，声音却嘶哑得不行，“范范……”他终于大哭出来，犬牙狠狠咬着。  
果然，这都是我的报应吧……

泰民一直远远地看着他们，什么也没有做，待那边静默了良久，他才一点点走近。  
基范被钟铉像抱孩子似的抱在怀里，头枕在他肩上，胸口的短刀也被拔出，许是因为没了泵力，血也不怎流了。  
钟铉抬起头看他，眼中凄然，“如今我也要恨你们了。”  
泰民闻言只是摇头，“不差你一个。”  
钟铉却是笑了，“你知道吗？听愿，本是有法可解的。”  
泰民从没有想过，事情还有这样一分曲折。  
“你和珉豪，其实本可以好好地，全须全尾地逃开听愿的追杀。”  
那日钟铉在那张几乎是泰民一条胳膊换来的后半典籍上，看到的并不是听愿无解，而是那个献祭之法。  
献祭一旦成功，听愿必将粉身碎骨，而先前的什么主人，亲人，自然是不必作数了。  
可这献祭之人，需得是和这听愿没有半点关系的一对心意相通的血肉至亲。  
说实话，对这法子，钟铉并非没有半点动心。他酷爱钻研，对听愿这种神乎其神的古物自然是十分感兴趣，能成为找到听愿的破解之法的人，甚至用自己的性命阻止这邪物继续为祸人间，他就算是死了也觉得自豪。  
可他舍不得基范。  
这一切就像是冥冥注定的，他与基范卷入有关听愿的一系列事端，却始终可以全身而退，而如今能够破解听愿的便偏偏只有他们二人，像被谁安排好了一样。  
他可以去死，可基范不行，基范从小身世可怜，自从跟着自己了才过了两天好日子，让他现在就早早送了命，哪怕是同自己一同赴死，他也不忍心。  
他还要带基范去探访原皇传说中那富丽堂皇的墓宫，他还要给基范讲这片土地上千百年来发生的历史，他还要吃一辈子基范做的菜……  
于是等基范来到他面前时，他装作什么也没看到。  
他不是能做而没有做，他不能。  
他只是相于好友和苍生，选择了爱人罢了。  
“我当时想，我就自私这一次，欠下的罪，我必然会一件一件地去补偿…所以才有了后面的事。”钟铉侧头看了看基范，泪水已经停不下来了，“我知道自己会遭报应的，可你冲着我来啊…基范他又做错了什么？……哈…哈哈，我明白，因为老天知道，我最舍不得的是基范，所以偏偏要把他从我身边夺走！……哈哈哈…，这真是，最严酷的惩罚了…”  
他此时面上的表情狰狞，已无所谓是哭是笑，目光里全成了一个灵魂已死掉的人。  
“早知道，早知道会是这样的下场，我还不如当初和他一起死！……”他抱紧了基范的身体，只是哭，再不开口。  
“你不需要后悔，不会有什么改变的。”泰民见他不言，说道，“如若你与基范能祭了刀，听愿可解，门外的那些人如何得解？该来的始终是不能避过的。”

珉豪的床头，听愿轻微地晃动着，似乎在感应着它那尚未行毕凌迟之礼的主人的气息。  
泰民坐在床边，好半天的，只是看着爱人的脸。  
他轻轻掀开一点裹在珉豪身上的绷带，下面的皮肉，一片片地分离开来，堪堪连于筋骨，有的地方，直接连皮肉都不见了。  
还如他数天之前所见的样子，不见溃烂，也不见愈合。  
哪来的力气愈合呢，如今珉豪就连喘息也全是靠得颈上的那枚铜钱。  
他俯下身去，在珉豪唇上落下深深一吻。  
立起身来，他的手有些发抖，他攥了两遍拳头，却依然克制不住，哆哆嗦嗦地去够墙上的听愿。  
回头却见那双他想念多日的眼睛看着自己。  
谁也万万想不到，以现在的情形，珉豪还能睁开眼来。  
泰民全然顾不上了，一把扔了听愿，他不敢碰珉豪的身体，连摸摸他的脸也是一点劲也不敢使。  
“珉豪，珉豪你醒了吗？你能看见我吗？别说话！你不用说话…你，”泰民抿了抿唇，有些哽住，“你一定很痛吧……”  
他本想问问“你痛不痛”，可这句分明已经是废话了。  
珉豪微眯着眼睛，眼球左右动了动，应该是否定的意思。  
泰民抽了抽鼻子，“没关系，痛也不怕，你只要再忍耐一下，马上就不痛了。”  
珉豪把眼睛睁大，似是着急又似是在询问什么。  
“……我只有这么做了，我不能，我不能眼看着你受这样的苦……你放心，到了下面咱们就按说好的，做鬼也要做一对恩爱的鬼伉俪…”  
珉豪脸上露出十分痛苦的表情，眼中噙着的泪水顺着眼角流到耳边，发不出声的喉咙里也传出“嘶嘶”的声音。  
“你别哭，这是应当的啊，你已经，半死不活地痛了这么久了。你的罪已经偿完了，剩下的，我替你偿。”  
泰民捡起被丢在一旁的听愿，对着珉豪的脖子，一根一根，划断缠绕的红线，铜钱也随之掉到一旁。  
听愿立即变得兴奋起来，颜色也斑驳着由银白一点点变黑。  
泰民在他耳边，一字一句，“等着我去找你，不会太久的。”  
即使听愿失控，他也紧握在手中，对准了珉豪的胸口，手起刀落。  
听愿像是得到了新鲜的血液，刀柄都在发热，刀身变得金光闪闪。  
魔刀…  
易主了……

41.  
崔珉豪眼中最后的一点点光芒，渐渐暗淡了下去。  
不断有泪珠顺着另一个人的下巴，落到他的脸颊上，鼻子上，眼睛里。  
他胸口插着的魔刀，还在吸取他全身的血液和生命力，从胸口开始，他那本已破败不堪的肌体急速干瘪萎缩。  
泰民捧起爱人的脸，深深吻上他的唇。  
如今你也终能得解脱了。   
待我偿尽此生，与你长相厮守。

听愿吸尽了血液，此时正熠熠生辉在半空中盘旋。  
泰民抬眼看着，一时间有些手足无措。  
“停下来！”他也不知自己怎么就脱口说了这一句话。  
听愿闻声停下飞舞，在他面前悬空停了下来，当真就像一头等待主人发号施令的宠物。  
他转身走出去，眼神死了一般，绕过抱着基范的尸身入定的钟铉，推开最外面的门，听愿则跟在身后，亦步亦趋。  
那些寻仇者等了那么多日不见动静，早已都懈怠下来，里面突然出来人了，还真有些猝不及防。  
可等他们看清楚那正缓缓走来的一人一刀，不禁纷纷变了脸色。  
“那是？…是那邪物！”  
“它怎么会到了李泰民的手上？难道说…”  
“魔刀易主啦！……”  
泰民看着眼前的情形，说不出自己到底是想笑，还是想哭。  
守在这的虽没有前几日多，也起码还有三四十人，他们都在同时说话，明明该是十分嘈杂，可不知怎的，泰民就是清楚地听到了每个人说的每个字，像被拉慢了似的，一句接着一句。  
这些人的嘴脸，他们看到现在的自己有多么害怕，他们又是如何咬牙切齿地骂着自己，这么卑鄙，这么可笑。  
这便是芸芸众生吗？  
这便是唾弃你我于之足底的江湖正道吗？  
珉豪，竟是这样的人，做了你我的催命符……  
既然血债要用血来偿，那么我有何不可，用他们的血来偿你的命呢？  
他径直走到一群人中间，他们都不敢上前，反而还随着他让出了一条路。  
“看来，我最终还是逃不了这下场啊。”秦数反而笑了。  
“珉豪已经死了，你的目的达到了。”泰民的语气听不出一丝温度。  
“是啊，秦某此生，也算是死而无憾了，”他看着泰民身后的听愿，“能与家父死于同一把刀下，这大概就是是宿命吧，啊？哈哈哈哈哈……”  
‘让他死。’泰民在心中暗暗念想。  
“呃——”听愿下一刻便刺透了秦数的胸膛。  
泰民边转身边环视着剩下的人，冷冽地，残忍地，兴奋地，还有一丝丝的喜悦。  
‘你们，都不能活…’  
他看着所有围绕自己的人，不要命地冲上来的，害怕得逃跑的，没一个躲过了听愿的斩杀。  
‘杀了他！’‘杀了他！’‘我要他死！’‘去死！’‘死！’‘死！’  
他才知道，原来要做听愿的主人，原来要做一个魔头，内心是如此暴戾的。  
珉豪呢？这么久以来，他也是这样的吗？  
他伸出颤抖的左臂，握紧听愿的刀柄。  
如果他现在的情绪，他现在的感受，都曾是属于珉豪的，那他便无需再去压抑。  
在我去找你前，先让我成为你吧。  
他走到一个吓得武器都扔了的府兵面前。  
这个人，珉豪会怎样做呢？……不过是，杀！  
他觉得自己是在被某个人带动着，他的手，他的脚，全都不只属于自己，而是顺从着另一个人的轨迹。  
珉豪…珉豪！  
是你吗？  
仅剩下了杀戮，和满眼的鲜血。

秋风瑟瑟，卷着彻骨的凉意。  
他踩着仇人的尸骨走进了树林里。  
原本蹲守他们的人，包括秦数在内，无一生还。  
可是这还不够，还不够，他要让每一个牵扯进来的人，血债血偿。  
郑允浩？呵呵……

听愿伴着飞袭的落叶在他头顶一圈圈盘旋着。  
他没有再继续往前走。  
他蹲坐下来，抱着肩膀，把自己蜷缩得紧紧的。  
他抬头看着，只有听愿还在不知疲倦地一圈又一圈地飞舞着。  
卷起猎猎风声，像是在哭，又像是在吟唱着。  
真是一把魔刀啊。  
像活的一般，像有了新的灵魂一般。  
他只看着听愿  
那刀上有他二人的血  
“珉豪...”  
他痴了般。  
“你是珉豪吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

番外一  
基范温流吐便当，生子

朔京远郊的一户普通人家。  
这家的男主人似是同往常一样下了工，正匆匆忙忙地往家赶。  
家中娇妻怀抱乳儿，见他神色慌张，不由得心中也失了神，“夫君，出了什么事了吗？”  
那男人也不多做解释，一把抓起她的胳膊，“你什么也别问，赶快收拾东西，带上孩子，咱们上亲戚家躲一躲。”  
“为什么要躲？是谁要来？”那妇人不解，“你是不是招惹了何人？”  
男人也是惊恐到了极致，声音都在颤抖着，“躲都不一定躲过，你可知，我今日去上工，到了府上才知道，秦家…被灭门了。多大的一个秦啊，除了尸首，再见不着一个活人……少爷和他的心腹，活不见人死不见尸。我去往常一同上工的兄弟家里，看见他们一家老小，就被人杀死在睡榻上。”  
“怎么会这样？”怀里的孩子被吓得哇哇大哭，妇人也顾不上去哄。  
“你还记得半月前，我们跟着少爷一块全都上了那个什么山吗？”  
“你不是说你才刚上山，就看大伙全都往下跑，你也就跟着回来了吗？你们到底是去做什么的？”  
“少爷说，要带着我们一同去剿杀那魔头，崔珉豪。”  
“可是，我这两日听说他，他已经…”  
“死了，我也听说了。可是你想，如果真的杀掉了魔头，少爷为什么没有回来？那日从山上下来，少爷念及咱家孩子刚满月，让我回了家，他自己又带着人上魔头的家门口守着，这一去到现在都没有回来，现在连我那倒了班平安回来的兄弟都死在了家中，少爷恐怕早已丧了命。咱们还是快些逃吧。”男人随便拿着些物件胡乱地打包裹。  
“你明明什么都没有做，咱们为什么要逃啊？”妇人口上虽问着，手上却也哆哆嗦嗦地帮着忙。  
“我上了山！我在秦家帮工！他们要是真的想赶尽杀绝，早晚会轮到咱们。”  
“夫君，魔头真的死了吗？”  
“不知…”男子话说到一半卡住了，因为他看到妻子胸口上赫然插着一把刀。  
“只要这把刀还在，魔头又怎么会死？”  
门外不知何时站着一人，一身玄衣，脸也叫黑布蒙着，他一抬手，插在妇人胸口的刀便飞回他手中。  
“听愿刀…”也不知男人这句是说给谁听的。  
那人倒是很不着急似的，一步步走向那倒地妇人怀中哭得更厉害的乳孩。  
男人脸色大变，一时连惊恐都忘记了，“求求你，英雄！放了我儿！”  
“英雄？”那人有模似样地把孩子抱在怀中逗弄，哭声渐渐小了，“刚刚夫妻两个还一口一个魔头，这会儿我要取你一家三口的命，便成了英雄了？我从不知，好人原来是这样分辨善恶的。可笑，我还是继续做我的魔吧，英雄二字，当不起。”  
“我要杀要剐随你，只求你放了小儿，他还什么都不知道…”  
“我留他一命，以后给你报仇吗？”最后一字落下，魔刀直接削去了怀里小儿的头颅。  
“天啊…”

天渐渐回黑了，泰民坐在那户人家的窗前，扯下蒙在脸上的布巾，黑漆漆的，同他那一身衣服一样，不知是本色，还是干了的血迹染成那样。  
自从拿起了听愿，他已经不记得自己杀过多少人了。听愿知道他怎么想，他刚动了念头，听愿便已经杀死了那人。他没法控制，因为他就是想让他们死。  
害死珉豪的每一个人，他都要他们死，控制不了，逃不了。  
魔刀便是这样引人入魔的吗？  
那么他所见过的珉豪，是不是也算是魔中君子了？

他从二金家中一路杀到秦府，凡是与此事有一丝关联的人都没有放过，如今还能找得上主的，倒也真不剩几个了。  
只是他时间有些紧，成了魔刀之主便只剩下了一年的寿命，可他还有太多事没做完。  
手底下腹间一团柔软的隆起，似是还有越长越大的趋势。  
刚刚被他割下的小儿的头颅，不知何时滚到了他的脚边。  
“珉豪，你我也要有孩子了。”

近日江湖上人心惶惶，先是前盟主的府邸遭人血洗，接着便在朔京城外的林子里发现了大批的尸首，其中就有一直想要为父报仇的秦家公子。陆陆续续的不少的江湖人士被人发现被杀死在自己家中，连身边的亲人，甚至邻居也没有放过。  
其实大家并不是不知道凶手是谁，此前以秦家为首一群人到玉峰上去寻仇的事情，旁的人多少也知道些，只是事到如今，死的全是江湖上数一数二的人物，剩下的有些头绪的，庆幸自己逃过一劫还来不及呢，更是无人有胆子再去谈论此事。一时间，大家都知道现在有个杀红了眼的魔头，说不定哪天就会要了自己的命，可却也连提，都不敢提。  
这场恐慌，几乎持续了大半年之久。

而一些事情的始作俑者，根本不管外面风声如何，其实，他早早便回到从前和珉豪一起住的家里，偷偷躲起来养胎。  
泰民也不明白，自己当时是怎么鬼迷了心窍，服下那生子药的。  
那时候听愿已然发作，全是靠着他硬撑才没有让珉豪发现，两个人随时都可能万劫不复，他绝不可能在这种时候还能冒出要养个孩子的想法，就是走的时候碰巧看见，便带上了，那天又碰巧，也许是想尝尝味道，便服下了。  
他没想过珉豪死了而他还能活。  
珉豪死后，他万念俱灰，早已不记得自己曾经服过药的事情，却没想到阴差阳错的为珉豪留下了个孩子。  
也好，老天多给他一年的活头，他便给这孩子一条命，未来福祸荣辱，与他再无关系。  
只是他现在遇到了些麻烦。他是男人，纵使有那鬼医的神药相助有了孩子，他也是无论如何没法知道如何将这孩子生下来的。  
此刻，他正在踏上辗转反侧，纵使腹痛欲裂，也丝毫不得办法能稍微一刻缓解了自己的痛苦。泰民能感觉到腹中的孩子是奔着他身体的某处去的，胎儿坚硬的头颅顶得他胯骨都快快要生生断开，只是他骨骼紧窄，怎样也不能容其通过，只能任它上上下下地冲撞却不见任何进展。

基范也是钻地的时候路过这里，想起几年前自己和钟铉“神兵天降”从地底窜出，紧跟着又是看风水又是选地段，两个人帮着珉豪在这建了房子，好给他的小情人住。现如今珉豪过世都已经快一年了，他们也许久没有泰民的消息了，才想着钻出来到上面看看。  
他们发现泰民的时候，差点以为他已经死了。  
泰民已经痛了有三日之久，连挣扎的力气都没有，腹中孩子的活动也渐渐弱了下来，被基范扶起来的时候气若游丝，“基范哥…救我……痛…”  
“钟，钟铉，快去找鬼医！”  
“还是你去吧范范，你从地下走比较快！这边我来守着。”钟铉从他怀里把他泰民接过来。  
“钟铉哥…”  
“泰民啊，你再坚持一下啊，圭贤马上就要来了…”

等基范带着灰头土脸的圭贤回来，钟铉已经抱着泰民快要哭出来了。  
“我的小祖宗啊，你怎么就改不了偷拿我药的毛病呢，看你这次给自己招了多大罪。”圭贤一进屋就絮絮叨叨地掏出各种器具药箱一通摆弄。  
二金在旁边看傻了眼，只见圭贤给泰民喂了瓶不知是什么的药，等了一会儿，又拿出针灸来在他身上扎了几下，然后拉着他的腿往两边一拉，泰民两边胯骨便像直接断开了一样以一种十分奇怪的姿势打开来。  
“看你下次还敢偷拿我的药还不跟我说，醒醒醒醒！快跟着我喊的用力！再不快孩子该憋死了！”

几个时辰过后，基范抱着孩子坐在外屋，还是一副不在状态的样子。  
“怎么样了？”见圭贤走出来，钟铉赶紧上前去问。  
“没事了，一会儿醒了就好了。”  
“你把他腿接回去了吗？”  
“差点我就不想给接了，”圭贤翻了个白眼，“你们别担心他了，孩子呢？”  
“我刚给找了点奶，让基范喂了，这会儿基范正哄睡觉呢。”  
“嗯，你让他睡着了就不用老抱着了，找个地儿放下呗，怪累的。”  
“咳，基范都傻了，可是放哪啊？”  
“也是，他们家也真够简陋的，你先放泰民床头吧，回头我找个筐。”

泰民出了事以后，二金就把他和孩子连带圭贤一起带回了自己家，几个人忙着照顾大的小的团团转。  
这天基范照常要把孩子抱回到泰民身边，却发现一直昏睡的人已经醒了，正好端端坐在床上看着他。  
“你醒了啊，身上难受吗？”基范抱着孩子朝他走过来。  
“你干什么，那是什么？”泰民好像看见什么可怕的东西似的，向后躲开。  
“什么什么，你说这个？”基范举起来手里的小襁褓，“你孩子啊，哦，应该是你和珉豪的孩子对吧。”  
“拿开！”他这突然一喊，给基范吓了一跳手抖，引得孩子也哭起来。  
“你说什么呢，你的孩子你还没有看一眼呢，”说着就要把孩子递到他眼前，“快看看吧，多可爱啊。”  
“我不看！你把他拿走，拿的越远越好！我永远也不要看到他！”泰民着急地撇开脸，更加大声喊着。  
“泰民…”基范不明所以，还想说些什么，可听愿刀突然“锵”的一声不知从什么地方飞出来，直至就奔着基范手里的小襁褓刺去，要不是基范躲得快，恐怕手里早变成一团血肉了。  
“不要逼我…”  
“李泰民，你疯了吗？虎毒还不食子，你难道当真如世人所说，再不存一丝人性吗？”  
“基范哥…我求你了。”  
基范看着眼前明晃晃随时可能冲过来的大刀，难以置信地走了出去。  
他手里还抱着那孩子，不知道往哪里放，可怜巴巴地在外面瞎转悠。  
“范范？怎么了，走来走去的。”钟铉回来看见他，温柔地揉了揉他的脑袋。  
“钟铉，你说世上怎会有如此狠心的人呢？”基范没头没尾地问了他一句。  
“你说谁啊？”  
“他自己命都快丢了，得来的孩子，还是他最喜欢的珉豪的孩子，他不光看都不愿意看一眼，刚刚还，差点用听愿把孩子杀死…”  
钟铉闻言抬头看了眼里屋，“他醒了？”一把把基范搂在怀里，往他俩的屋里面带去，“你听我说，我觉得是这么回事。  
“正因为他喜欢珉豪，喜欢这孩子，他才不得不这么做。”  
“你这是什么道理？”  
“你想想看，这个孩子的双亲，也就是泰民和珉豪，现在在江湖上是什么名声？”  
“还能是什么名声，除了咱们几个人还愿意跟他们接触，现在哪个不是光听到他们的名字便要吓得发抖？泰民以前也就是心眼有点坏，可现在，远比当年的珉豪要残暴多了。”  
“就是了，你怀里这个小不点要是顶着这二位的名声长大，将来要怎么生存下去，有多少人会恨他，还不得像过街老鼠一样？…况且泰民拥有了听愿之后，如果我所料不错，等他年劫一到，他便要去找珉豪了，若你是他，你当如何对待这孩子？要我说啊，这小宝贝这么可爱，看一眼就会舍不得，更别提他了。不过有句话你说得对，泰民确实够狠心的，不是对这孩子，而是对他自己。”  
基范低着头，看着孩子的小脸，半天没有说话。

送别那日，李珍基也在。  
钟铉在前头装马，圭贤一趟趟扛着大包小包往车上送，孩子还太小，他不得不跟着二金一起，路上多个照应。  
泰民让珍基扶着，他的腿刚能够站起来，像个木头似的戳在那。  
眼瞧着钟铉已经架好了车在催了，基范抱着孩子磨磨蹭蹭，最后一咬牙还是掉头回来，走到泰民跟前。  
“你抱抱他吧，不看也可以，你闭上眼睛。”  
泰民迟疑了片刻，点了点头。  
他闭上了眼，基范小心翼翼地把孩子放在他的胳膊上，怕他一只手抱不稳还在下面帮忙托着。  
泰民叫自己不要去看，不要去想，可还是控制不住自己记住。  
这是他孩子的皮肤，这是他孩子的体温。  
不知道，他长得是像自己，还是像珉豪多一点。

李珍基一直陪着泰民站着，直到马车早就看不见了。  
这一生，终是再没有机会相见了。  
“师父，你也想去哪里就去吧，去云游四海也好，去玉峰陪师娘也好，不用管我了。…反正我也不剩下几天可以活了，等年劫一到，我就去找珉豪。”  
李珍基没有回答他，“我给你讲个故事吧。  
“从前有个孩子，他的父亲是一族的族长，族人都叫他大王子。  
“大王子有个弟弟，虽然比他小了很多岁，可大王子还是很疼爱这个弟弟。  
“可是后来，敌军破了国，小王子慌乱之中和大家走散不知去向，老族长费劲了心力，才把大王子安全地送了出去，让他学习本领，好去找到弟弟，好去复国。  
“可是大王子不愿意背负这么重的责任，他一点也没有复国的打算，好在阴差阳错的，他却找到了弟弟。  
“可是大王子不敢认弟弟，他没能完成父亲的嘱托，也更不好意思将自己都不想承担的重任交给弟弟。  
“我想跟你说的是，如果你想要活得久一点，你不是没有选择。”  
“谢谢你，珍基哥，”泰民笑着，他已经太久太久未曾笑过，“谢谢你，把这些告诉我，我很高兴，我真的挺高兴的。小时候，除了锦红，就只有你对我好，对我来说，你早早就是我的亲人了。不过不瞒你说，我李泰民平生最大的愿望就是自己能有个亲人，所以，如果你是的话，我希望你活着。我不是没有选择，如果我真的想要活下去，不光有你，我刚刚都不会让他们把孩子带走，实在不行，还有珉豪从前用过的法子…可是我不能再耽搁了，珉豪还在等着我，我不能让他等太久了啊。”

深夜，暴雨将至，郑大侠却迟迟没能入睡，和衣坐着，不知在想些什么。  
他房门大开着，像是在迎接什么人。  
又过了不知多久，真的有一人从门外走来。  
郑允浩丝毫没觉得惊奇，“你终于来了。”  
“那么多人，我把你留到了最后一刻。”  
“是呀，你可知道我这段时间，过得有多煎熬。”  
“哼，没关系，你终于可以解脱了。郑允浩我问你，同样是人活一世，是你值，还是我更值一些？”  
郑允浩也跟着苦笑了，“这我倒是不清楚，可是你或者是我，又有什么分别呢？你我最后，还不都是输了。”  
“我不一样，用不了多久，我就会回到珉豪的身边。可你呢，金在中还会等着你吗？”  
“你告诉我在中死前说了什么，就杀了我吧。”  
泰民没有理睬他，“你有没有想过，站在我的角度，但凡少了一个人，没有把我们，逼得那么紧，也许事情根本不会到这种地步。刚开始的时候，我只是想活下去罢了。”  
听愿从没有移动得这么慢，缓缓挪到了郑允浩的脖颈之前。  
“你最后一次见金在中，是不是问了他什么？”  
“我问他，是否也像我心中有他一样，心中，有我。”郑允浩的眼角滑出一颗泪来。  
“那便是了，在中死前对我说‘若你今后遇到一个名叫郑允浩的人，帮我转告他，就说金在中，从未爱过他。’”  
听愿落下，一代英豪，悄然离世。  
泰民走到门口，不知是在对谁说，“你别灰心，姑且去找找看吧，没准他也在等你呢。”

他一人走出去，走到林子里，走到凛凛风中。  
从此世间再没了这个人。  
听愿的故事到这里就结束了。  
多少年以后再也没人听说在那之后有关于这把刀的传说，更不要提找到这把刀了。  
不过，在阴曹地府，属于鬼伉俪的故事才刚刚开始。


	6. Chapter 6

番外二  
鬼伉俪

泰民跟着鬼卒一层一层往下走的时候，脑子里还控制不住地在想象，珉豪在下面是不是已经在忍受什么残酷的刑罚了。  
所以等见到人，不是，见到鬼的时候，他只能用仅存的淡定表示对于眼前的一幕他不予评价。  
地府怎么还会有沙滩啊！那海是怎么回事！没见过那个鬼在地府还能躺着喝小酒周围一帮美女鬼给按摩比阎王爷待遇还高！崔珉豪你这个骚货把衣服给我穿上！  
如果那人，不是，看来得快点适应新的身份了，那鬼不马上起来给自己一个合理的解释，他不确定自己会不会下一刻忍不住跳脚，用自己新长出来的右手去跟那鬼毫不遮掩挂在身前的大物好好打个招呼。  
“亲爱的！你终于来啦！”珉豪也不知是不是用的在这里学会的新词语，扭着台步冲过来给泰民抱个满怀，“你可想死我了！”  
“…你能不能先把衣服穿上…”泰民已经尴尬地几乎忘记了此时抱着自己的这副身躯已经被他思念了多久。  
“咱们两个谁没见过谁啊你还在乎这个？”  
“这么多鬼看着呢…”泰民小声跟他着急，“我不要面子的啊！”一边警惕地看了看周遭，  
他不知道原来这种地方待久了可以让人，不是，让鬼变得这么开放。  
珉豪这才看见跟着他一块下来的鬼差，“哦哦哦我明白你的意思我马上…”话都没有说完珉豪“嗖”地一下不见了留下一股烟，接着又马上“嗖”地出现并且穿戴整齐了，看来做鬼某种程度上还是方便了不少。  
“那帮女鬼赶走。”泰民双手帮他整理衣领，一边炫耀似的用右手帮他理了好几遍刘海，生怕他看不见。  
“你们都滚吧！”珉豪一挥手，那些女鬼也同样一溜烟似的走了。其实打那鬼出现在他眼前，他就看见他右手又回来了，道理是一样的，自己当时下来的时候都快变一坨碎肉了，现在不也是立立整整的么，对于爱人会成为一只健全的鬼这事他一点也不怀疑。  
“呦我看看！”不过珉豪还是很配合地一把抓住了，放在眼前认真端详，演着演着自己却也真的动了情，像抱着失而复得的宝贝，“你手好了！不错不错，还是这么白，这么软和，这么香…”  
“嘿嘿…你看我，是不是特别不灵活，我太久没用了都有点不适应。”泰民有点不好意思地在他眼前挥着自己的手臂。  
“没事的，过一会儿就好了，你才第一天当鬼，不适应的地方都没关系，我陪你一点一点来，走咱们去看看住的地方。”珉豪牵过他的手，带着他一步步往前走。  
“珉豪，我还以为到了下面肯定要看你在受什么酷刑呢，谁知道你在这里居然这么享受，这是怎么回事，难道说阳间那些说法都是错的，人死后是不会有赏罚的？”泰民拽着他的袖子，总觉得哪里怪怪的。  
“你想的没错啊，人死了以后，第一个就要见判官，把你生前所做的事评判一番，然后有功的送去投胎，来世送个好人家什么的，有过的就要先受了应受的惩罚，才有机会去投胎。”  
“那你是怎么回事？”  
“你听我讲啊，”想起来这一茬，珉豪还是觉得可笑，“我下来时正是旺季，判官大人忙的那叫不可开交，等轮到我了，我手上人命太多啊，判官看着我的简历都眼花，累得不行也没判出来我到底该受什么罚，于是他就以此为借口跟阎王爷要求带薪休假，说不然自己就要过劳死了。”  
“然后呢？”泰民觉得这里的环境好像可以让鬼自动理解一些新的词汇。  
“然后判官就不知道去哪度假去了，阎王老爷亲自判我的罪，可是，”珉豪故作神秘地压低了声音，“我偷偷告诉你啊，别跟别鬼说，阎王老爷坐在位子上闲了太久不做事了，判官大人不在他根本就不知道怎么做！”  
“真的？”泰民吃惊于阴间的秩序原来也似乎名存实亡了。  
“没错，所以后来没鬼知道该拿我怎么办，结果我就说等你回来了再说吧，到时候咱们两个一起定罪。”  
“所以那些小鬼就像大爷一样地供着你？”  
“对啊，他们多少年没碰见一个让他们这么没辙的鬼了，哪个敢惹我？”珉豪搂着他拐进两鬼的住处。  
“看来你在这里真的混得挺不错的，这么好的房都能分给你，啧啧啧…”宽敞明亮的房子让泰民彻底傻了眼，参观似的在屋里转悠。  
“你可以上楼看看，好几层呢，阳台上还有个泳池…你要是觉得什么地方不喜欢，咱们就改，你还想添点什么都跟我说，我让他们去弄。”珉豪在后面跟着他。  
“诶你刚才说！”已经一头扎进泳池的泰民突然想起来什么，猛地把脑袋伸出来甩了刚刚凑过来的珉豪一脸水，“等我下来了要一起判咱们俩的罪？”  
“对啊。”珉豪抹了一把脸，不明白他有必要为这点事一惊一乍么。  
“我现在不是来了吗！…怎么刚才也没有鬼拦着咱们啊？带我下来的鬼差也只是带我见到你之后就自己消失了。”  
“你放心，阎王爷消息慢的很，估计现在才刚知道你到了，就算要找我们一会也会亲自上门的，咱们不用管他。”  
“哦。”泰民没接着说，心里却暗暗紧张，自己跟自己说，不管一会儿等待他们的是怎样的刑罚，只要可以不用和珉豪分开，他都不怕。  
等到敲门声响起来，他们却没见到阎王臃肿的身躯，而是阎王身边的一只小鬼。  
“老爷说了，你俩罪大恶极，阴间最最严酷的刑罚也不足以赎你们的罪，所以他决定——判你俩永世不得超生。”  
崔李二人面面相觑，“这就完啦？”  
“当然不是，你们在阴间，必须作为老爷的下属，给我家老爷当差。”  
“…哦。”  
“还有你俩在阴间要是有了孩子，也得抱走给阎王当小鬼。”  
“哦。”这是珉豪。  
“等一下！阴间还有这种指标吗？”这是泰民。  
“是呀是呀，”小鬼说完就离开了，珉豪搂着泰民慢慢给他解释，“鬼嘛，有的时候功能就比人稍微多一点，不过在阴间生孩子的也不多，一般死了以后都忙着去投胎了，谁有功夫干这些事，顶多就是一些大鬼，需要长期留在这受刑，暂时投不了胎的，偶尔就有那么几个会有这种事。”  
“那咱们俩算大鬼吗？”  
“那是当然，永世不得超生诶，咱俩估计要永远留在这里了，到时候还不是无聊了就可以生个孩子玩玩？”  
“你当有多好玩？再说了，刚才不是说了么，生下来孩子会被抱走做小鬼的，刚刚那个小鬼你不是没看见，多丑啊，而且不知道还有没有机会放他们回来看看咱俩。你说他们要是做小鬼做久了，不认咱们俩了怎么办？”  
珉豪看他说个不停，好像他们俩真成了有一群被抱走当小鬼的孩子的可怜父母，脸上的笑意都止不住。  
“你干嘛盯着我看不说话？我正在发愁呢！”说着说着，泰民也觉出不对来。  
珉豪还是没回应他，只是环住他的腰，把头埋在他的胸口使劲蹭。  
泰民自是没法招架突然改变套路的爱人，“我说你怎么变了鬼比以前神经了不少啊…”后面其实好像还有什么话，不过现在也不屑说了。  
如果非常非常想让人知道，自己的感觉，非常非常地想把自己的感受传递给对方，对方可能就会知道了吧？  
人不晓得行不行得通，但是鬼似乎可以。  
“珉豪，我觉得我就像在做梦一样，上一刻我的脑海里面还始终都是你被凌迟时候的惨状，都是你临死前冲着我哭的样子，现在，我却可以重新抱着你，再也不用担心会和你分开，我…”他轻轻抚摸着爱人的头，控制着自己不要哭出来。  
“你不在的日子我每一天都很想你…”  
“我没让你等太久吧？这已经是我…最快的速度…珉豪，我真的很高兴…”  
“我终于回到你的身边了！”  
泰民能够感受得到，珉豪在发抖，他觉得胸前的衣服可能都已经被爱人的泪水打湿了。  
泰民一脸慈爱地看着已经抬起头来哭得比自己还厉害的爱人。  
“我发现…我变鬼了以后真的幼稚了好多啊。你知道么，自从我开始等你，我就每天在那个沙滩上晒太阳，我是想让你下来的话第一眼就看到，我在这里过得很好，你就不用担心了。所以其实不管你是今天来，还是早一天，还是晚一天，还是晚很多很多天来，你第一眼见到的我，一定就是你今天看到的那个样子。”  
“我其实过得一点都不好，没错没人降我的罪，小鬼都不敢惹我，我可以生活得很舒服，可是你还没有来…”  
泰民冲他轻轻摇头示意他不要再说了，自己快要受不了了。  
“我就是想让你知道，自从我死了以后，我在这里，却也和你一样，每天都不开心。…可是今天你来了，以后都会变得不一样的…一切都会好起来…”

那一天，对整个地府都是特别的日子。  
这里已经太久太久，没有任何喜悦的气氛。  
毕竟从来也没有鬼想过在这里举行一场婚礼是不是？  
过了几千年后，还是会有在地府待得久的鬼差会回忆那场婚礼举办得多么盛大，两位鬼大人长得多么漂亮，把这作为谈资讲给新来的小鬼听。  
小鬼听到一半不耐烦地把他打断了，“大人，能不讲我爸妈的婚礼了吗，都多少遍了，我要换个故事。”  
地府到底能发生多少事呢，鬼差想尽了自己漫长的鬼生，也只发现除了两位大人的婚礼，他已经再想不到有什么令他记忆深刻的事情了。  
于是他放弃了继续讲故事，而是向那小鬼打听起两位鬼大人的行踪。  
“他们俩还能干什么，不是在哪玩，就是造小鬼呢，要不就是在哪玩造小鬼呢呗。”

以下场景&体位自行脑补。  
“崔珉豪，我觉得我们可不可以暂时不生孩子了。”  
“为什么？”  
“你不觉得咱们需要上几年班吗？当初阎王可是还要咱们给他当差耶。”  
“那又怎么样，咱俩永世不得超生诶，就算翘班，他胖老头能拿我们怎么办？”  
“说的也是…”  
“你专心点。”  
“那你轻点行不行？…”  
“好好好…”  
“诶你个身口不一的家伙…”

所以，拥有了某些设定以后。  
鬼伉俪的故事真的可以永远不会结束哈~


End file.
